


Full Circle

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen and Jared have a one-night stand – Jensen ends up pregnant and goes to Jared to tell him he’s going to be a father but he’s not expecting anything from him in return…but Jared – well, he has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A/N: In my world, men can get pregnant.  
>  Banner by my gorgeous and lovely soul mate - basezqaf - I love you!!!!!!!!!!!

Jensen leaned back in his chair and eyed the gorgeous guy that just walked in the bar. He was tall, lean, muscled and just about perfect. He had long, floppy hair and beautiful dimples. Jensen practically growled when his eyes traveled up and down tall guy's lean form.

 

“Looks like someone’s got their horns up,” Christian laughed as he stretched out his arm and laid it around his date’s shoulders.

 

“Oh fuck you,” Jensen snipped. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve gotten laid?”

 

“I keep telling you to settle down and get you a regular fuck buddy or a boyfriend, but will you listen? Noooooooooo,” Christian says, flailing his arms around dramatically. 

 

Jensen looks at tall and gorgeous again as he sips his scotch. “Look at him…man I wanna wrap my legs around him and…”

 

“Dude!” Chris laughed and pressed his hands over his ears. “I’m cool with my boy being into boys, but I don’t wanna know about your butt-fucking!”

 

Jensen flipped him off just as the waitress came up to their table. “Here you go, Jensen,” she smiled, setting down another scotch.

 

“Thanks darlin', but I didn’t order that.”

 

“It’s from that gentleman at the bar,” she said, pointing to tall guy.

 

Jensen smirked and lifted his glass. Jared offered back a huge smile and nodded his head toward an empty table. Jensen downed his drink and picked up the other one. “Catch y’all later,” he said, walking away.

~

 

“Hi,” Jensen said, sitting down, placing his drink in front of him.

 

“Hey, I’m Jared.”

 

“Jensen.”

 

“Good to meet you,” Jared said, his eyes focusing on Jensen’s mouth.

 

Jensen smiled. “Thanks for the drink,” he said and then licked his lips.

 

Jared’s eyes darkened as a smoldering look crawled across his face. 

 

Jensen’s smirk grew wider. “So, what do you do Jared?” 

 

“I work construction,” his low, dusky voice answered. “What do you do?”

 

“I work at a preschool. I’m the manager, but I also teach.”

 

Jared frowned at that a bit. “You don’t look like the teacher type.”

 

Jensen chuckled. “Oh, I don’t? What do teachers look like?”

 

“Well, let's just say that all the male teachers I had in high school looked like…” Jared paused and shrugged his shoulders, “my grandpa. They weren’t hot like you.”

 

Jensen threw his head back and laughed. “Yeah? Well, thanks. It’s not everyday I get called hot.”

 

“I doubt that,” Jared said as he brought his beer bottle up to his mouth.

 

Jensen ducked his head slightly, a coy look on his face. “Well, you being in construction explains that body…”

 

Jared grinned. “So, we think that each other's good looking, then?”

 

“Oh yeah…” Jensen nods.

 

~

 

Before they knew it, they had talked the night away – both reveling in the fact that they were both from Texas and how much they actually had in common. 

 

Jensen looked around when he noticed that there was no one left in the bar but the two of them and the bartender, who just happened to be looking directly at them, eyebrows raised.

 

“Oh, wow, is it past closing?” Jensen asked the burly man.

 

“Yeah…about two hours.”

 

“You should have said something man, we didn’t mean to keep you,” Jared said.

 

“No harm done boys. I had to clean up, and it didn’t hurt none to have you stick around. But I kinda need to get out of here, so…” he said, motioning to the door.

 

They both rose from their chairs and walked to the door. “Have a good night,” the bartender said, “or morning…” he chuckled, looking at his watch. They both waved him goodnight and walked out into the cool California air.

 

“This is me,” Jared said, stopping at a truck. “You got a ride?”

 

“Naw, I came with some friends, so I’ll just catch a cab,” Jensen answered.

 

“I can take you to your house,” Jared said, stepping close, his body almost pressing against Jensen’s. “Or to mine…” he whispered huskily.

 

Jensen smiled and kissed him. “I thought you’d never ask…”

 

~

 

They practically fell in the house when Jared opened the door because Jensen was pressed up against him, his hand sliding up and down against the bulge in Jared’s jeans. “Can’t wait to get this inside me,” Jensen bit out against Jared’s neck. 

 

Jared grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall, his leg sliding between Jensen’s. He started to rub his leg back and forth against his crotch. 

 

“Fuck…” Jensen groaned as his head smacked back against the wall. He grabbed Jared’s face and pulled him to his mouth, their kiss fevered and wild.

 

Jensen slid his hands down between their bodies, his fingers going straight to Jared’s belt, deftly working the buckle and zipper quickly.

 

He jammed his hand inside and wrapped his fist around Jared’s cock, his eyes going wide at his size. Jensen’s face broke into a smile as he started to work his dick with quick swipes of his hand.

 

“Bed…now,” Jared said as he pulled Jensen’s hand out. “I’m not coming till I’m buried inside you.”

 

There was a trail of clothing strewn across the floor, leading up the stairs, with underwear being the last thing before the bedroom door.

 

Jared pushed Jensen down on the bed, his larger frame completely covering Jensen’s. Hands slid over skin, mouths licked and teased necks, nipples and pulse points. Jensen heard the drawer beside the bed pull open and the unmistakable sound of a lube cap clicking open. Then he felt the cold glide of Jared’s fingers along the crease of his ass, his index finger swirling across the puckered entrance.

 

Jensen let his legs fall further apart, his hips shifting slightly to give Jared more access.

 

Jared pushed one finger in slowly, smiling when Jensen welcomed the feeling with a low moan.

 

"Ok?"

 

"Oh God, yessss," Jensen gasped, his hips moving of their own accord down onto Jared's finger.

 

Jared started the slow glide in and out of Jensen’s body, his finger pressing on that spot every time he sank is finger inside Jensen’s ass.

 

“More…ready for more…” Jensen panted, his hips lifting up, his body rocking against the finger breaching him.

 

Jared pulled his finger out, then coated two of them with more lube and slotted them inside Jensen and started to stretch him open.

 

“Nuhhhggg, God – yeah,” Jensen whimpered as he reached down and started to fist his dick.

 

“No,” Jared said, using his hand to bat Jensen’s away. “You’re coming on my dick,” he growled. 

 

Jensen's body shook from Jared's words and the anticipation of having him inside himself.

 

“Enough!” Jensen said, yanking Jared’s fingers free and sitting up. “Shut up and fuck me!” and then he nipped at Jared’s lips, taking his mouth in a deep, tongue-fucking kiss.

 

Jared ripped the condom package open and slid the rubber down his hard shaft, then lubed himself up with a few quick strokes. 

 

“Turn over,” he told Jensen.

 

“Fuck that,” Jensen said, pulling him down on top of him, his legs opening, allowing Jared’s body to slid between them.

 

Jared rocked against him, their cocks sliding together. Jensen turned their bodies and sat up on his knees. He reached behind his back and took Jared in hand and positioned his cock against his hole and started to slowly sink down on him.

 

The stretch and burn was a bitch because Jared was huge. Jensen hissed at the burn as Jared's thick cock slid all the way inside him. Jensen sat still a moment, letting the sting settle once he was fully seated on Jared's lap.

 

Jared held on tightly to Jensen’s hips, so much so that he’d probably have finger-shaped bruises the next morning. He was about to pick Jensen up and slam him down on his cock when Jensen planted his knees firmly on the bed and lifted up, undulating his hips on the way back down.

 

"Guhhh...fuck!!!" Jared gasped.

 

Jensen's eyes were closed, his hands sliding up Jared's chest and coming to rest firmly at his shoulders as he started riding Jared in earnest. Jensen arched back, his hands coming to rest on the tops of Jared's thighs.

 

"Nughhhhhh," Jared growled out again. With a sudden move, he sat up, his hands sliding around Jensen's waist in a tight hold. He twisted his body, turning them. He manged to get on his knees and slammed Jensen's back against the headboard of the bed. The sudden jolt smashed his cock hard into Jensen's body, his dick hitting his prostate, causing Jensen to come hard between their bodies.

 

Jared pressed his mouth to Jensen's neck, sucking and licking and biting. Jensen buried his hands in Jared's hair, tangling in the wet, messy curls.

 

Jared slipped his arm under Jensen's leg, and sliding it up to his shoulder and started to fuck into him hard. The headboard smacked harder and harder into the wall from his thrusts.

 

"J-j-j-jesus, fuuuuuck!" Jensen gasped as Jared's cock slid in and out of his hole, the tip dragging relentlessly over his prostate again and again. His own cock was starting to harden again between their bellies, aided by the slick mess from his earlier orgasm.

 

Jared was still sucking and biting on his neck, leaving the mother of all hickeys. He smiled against the abused flesh when he felt Jensen's dick start to harden. He slipped his other hand, the one that wasn't holding onto the headboard, between them and started to fist Jensen's dick. Jensen sucked in a sharp breath, his dick almost too sensitive. Almost.

 

Jared kissed his new lover's swollen mouth and bit down on his plump bottom, sucking it into his mouth, eliciting another deep groan from Jensen.

 

Jared felt that familiar pull in his balls, so he pulled away and did another amazing twist-turn with their bodies, ending up with Jensen on his back, his head at the end of the bed, fucking hard into him. It was over with three quick snaps of his hips. Jared came hard, a deep low, near scream pouring from his mouth.

 

Jensen's cock gave a weak spurt as another orgasm ripped through his system along with Jared's.

 

They laid there until their breathing slowed and their chests heaved less and less. Jared kissed Jense slow and gentle.

 

"Stay the night?" he asked.

 

Jensen returned the kiss and nodded. Jared pulled free and yanked off the condom, tying the end and tossing it in the bin, neither seeing the come dribbling out of the end through a small hole that wasn't visible to the naked eye.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Three months later

 

 

Jensen was sitting on his knees in front of the toilet. He’d just emptied his stomach for the third morning in a row.

 

He was achy, feverish, bloated and exhausted. He stood on shaky legs and, grabbing the phone as he passed by it, lay back down on the bed. 

 

“Madge?” Jensen said dryly into the phone. “I’m not going to be in today. I’m still not feeling well, and I don’t want to take the chance of getting one of the kids sick.”

 

“You should really get to the doctor, Jensen. It’s not like you to be sick,” the sweet, older lady's voice rang in his ear. She’d been employed longer than Jensen had at the pre-school and he adored her.

 

“I will. I’ll call later today and see if they can work me in.”

 

“Promise?” she asked him.

 

“I promise. Tell the kids I said to be good,” he smiled.

 

He fell back asleep as soon as he hung the phone up, his dreams still lingering on Jared and their night together months ago.

 

~

 

“So, how long have you been experiencing symptoms?” the doctor asked.

 

“I’ve been achy and sore for about a month, but vomiting just the last three days,” Jensen answered.

 

“Nausea before that?” he inquired.

 

“Some, yeah,” Jensen nodded.

 

“Do you practice safe sex?”

 

“Yeah. Always.”

 

“Well from the symptoms you’re describing, I want to run a pregnancy test, and a few others if that comes back negative.”

 

Jensen swallowed. “You don’t think…”

 

“Are you sexually active?”

 

“No, I mean, yeah, but not…for a while.”

 

Jensen was thankful that he had a good relationship with his doctor. They were, on more than one occasion, very candid with each other, and he knew Jensen’s sexual preference. Mainly because when Jensen was a teen, there had actually been a pregnancy scare. But it ended up being a young boy's wild imagination and a terrible bout of heartburn.

 

The doctor held out a specimen cup to Jensen. “You know what to do.”

 

Jensen nodded and headed to the bathroom. Twenty-five minutes later, he was sitting in front one of his friend’s house, staring out into space. 

 

Danneel frowned when she happened to notice him just sitting there, and finally giving up on what her friend was doing, headed out to his car. She looked down and knocked on the window. 

 

“Hey, what are you doing?” she asked. When he didn’t respond, she tried the handle. Locked. She banged on the window again. “Jensen. Come on, you’re scaring me. Open the door!”

 

He looked over at her, then reached down and opened his door. She ran around to his side and knelt down. 

 

“Are you ok?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“Oh God, what’s wrong? Is your family alright…Mackenzie – “

 

“They’re good,” he managed to say.

 

“Then what is it, sweetie?” she said lovingly as she pushed his bangs back.

 

“I’m – uh – I’m pregnant,” he whispered.

 

She clearly wasn’t expecting news like that. “Come on, let’s get inside,” she said, pulling him up to his feet. “Come on…” she urged as she headed for her house.

 

~

 

“I don’t know,” she hissed into the phone. “He hasn’t said one word since!” Danneel rolled her eyes and sighed. “I don’t care what you’re doing. Come over NOW! You’re his best friend, he needs you.”

 

“I could get fired!” Chris snarled back just as menacingly into the phone, matching her anger.

 

“Oh please, like you care. You’ve had more jobs than I have underwear. Drop whatever the fuck it is your doing and get over here!” 

 

Danneel and Christian weren’t enemies, but they weren’t best buddies, either. They fought like brother and sister, and had pretty much only tolerated each other’s presence for Jensen’s sake through the years.

 

She walked back over to Jensen’s side and sat down. “Jensen, honey. Do you want something to drink? Are you hungry?”

 

He just sat on her couch, rocking back and forth.

 

~

 

Half an hour later, Chris showed up at Danneel’s and came inside. “Jen!” he called out as he walked around the corner and found Jensen sitting on the couch, still rocking.

 

“Took you long enough!” Danneel spat. 

 

“Woman, get off my case. I’ve had just about enough of you today.” Chris sat down on the other side of his friend. “Jen? What’s up with you man, you’ve always said you wanted kids…” he said matter-of-factly.

 

Jensen turned his head and looked at him like he was an alien from another planet. “Yeah, I do, but I wanted to be married or at least in a relationship, Chris, not…not like this. Not after a one night stand. Not with some guy that I met in a bar and fucked and haven’t spoken to since.”

 

“Yeah, maybe not the best way to have a baby, man, but you’re gonna be a great father, Jensen. Fucking stellar! And,look who he’ll have for an Uncle,” Chris said with a smirk, his arms held open.

 

“Oh God,” Danneel said, rolling her eyes.

 

“Lick my balls…” Chris told her. 

 

She flipped him off and looked back at Jensen. “As much as I hate to admit it, Chris is right, you’re gonna be an amazing father, Jen. And you’ll have all of us who will be there for you no matter what.”

 

“Uhhhhhhh….” Jensen groaned, falling over, his head falling into Christian’s lap. “I can just hear my Mom. Just shoot me and put me outta my misery.”

 

“Fuck her,” Chris said. “Don’t let your family make you miserable over this. You are so much better than them, man. You pulled out of their circle because their stuffy, upper class bullshit drove you mad your entire life; don’t let them make a big deal out of it.”

 

“Maybe so, Chris, but they're still my family and I love them.”

 

“And you should. But you became a teacher no matter how much it pissed them off. You didn’t cave and let them run your life. Don’t let them do it over this, either.”

 

“I uh, hate to be the one to bring it up, but you’re gonna tell him, aren’t you?” Danneel asked.

 

“Who?” Jensen frowned.

 

“The baby’s father.”

 

“I don’t even want to think about that…” Jensen moaned.

 

“Look, you told me that he was a really nice guy – he deserves to know,” she told him, folding her arms in front of her chest.

 

“Cruella is right,” Chris said, ducking when she aimed a smack at his head. “You remember where he lives?”

 

Jensen nodded.

 

“Then you should go tell him.”

 

“Right now?” he squeaked.

 

“No time like the present. It won’t get any easier, especially when you start showing. You really wanna show up nine months along and say, oh, hey – Happy Father's Day!”

 

“Uhh! This is a nightmare!” Jensen groaned.

 

“Do you want the baby?” Danneel asked him, her hand stroking the side of his thigh.

 

“What? Yes, of course I do! I wouldn’t ever…I can’t believe that you would ask me that!” Jensen barked, sitting up, his eyes blazing with anger.

 

She held out her hands in surrender. “I wasn’t thinking that you would abort the baby, honey, just maybe adoption or something. I’m – I’m sorry,” she said, her eyes beginning to swim with tears. “You know I woudn’t think that you would do that…I don’t know what I meant.”

 

Jensen sighed and pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry. I know you didn’t. I guess with all the pissing and moaning that I’ve been doing, someone could think that I might possibly think of something like that.”

 

“Come on, Jenny boy,” Chris said, standing up. “Let me give you a ride to your boy’s house.”

 

“Don’t call me Jenny,” Jensen snarled, punching him in the stomach. “And I don’t need you to give me a ride. I don’t want him to think we’re attacking or something. I’ll do it alone.”

 

~

 

Jensen sucked in a deep breath and knocked. He’d hoped that Jared’s car wouldn’t be in the driveway when he got there, but no such luck.

 

“Just a minute!” Jared called from deep inside the house. A few seconds later, the door opened and Jared just stared at him.

 

“Jensen…wow! What are you doing here? I mean, not that it’s a bad thing. I’m glad to see you. Come in,” he said, standing aside. “I lost your number. I don’t know what happened to it. One of my dogs probably ate it,” Jared laughed. “I’m glad you came over!” he said with a huge smile. “How have you been?”

 

“Ok. I guess.” 

 

“You guess?” Jared smiled. "You're not sure?"

 

Jensen snorted. "Uh, I need to tell you something. But I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you, ok? I just think that you should know."

 

Jared frowned, his brow furrowed tightly. "Whaaa..." he started, and then reality started to set in like a fucking lightning bolt. Jared sat heavily on the couch.

 

"Yeah," Jensen said, sitting down beside him. "I just found out today. I'm three months. But I'm serious man, I'm not here trying to get money or anything like that. I just wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant, it's yours and I'm keeping the baby. I just thought that you had a right to know."

 

Jared leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “But we used condoms. All three times…”

 

“They’re only ninety-eight percent effective,” Jensen told him. Jared flopped back against the couch. "You ok?" Jensen asked.

 

"A baby? Really?"

 

"Yeah," Jensen answered, standing up. "I'm gonna go now...and - "

 

"And what?" Jared asked, reaching out for him. "Jensen, this...I'm...we're..."

 

"Look Jared, it's ok, I don't expect you to..."

 

"Be a part of my child's life? Do you really think that I wouldn't want him? Or her? Jensen - I want to be there for this child. For you."

 

"You don't even know me," Jensen said flatly.

 

"Yeah, I know that, but we have time. I'm not saying it’s gonna be easy or anything. Just...don't walk out of here. You don't just show up on my doorstep three months after..." Jared smirked, "a really amazing fucking night," then realizing what he did and said, mentally shook himself. "You don't just come here and drop a bomb like this and leave."

 

"What do you want from me, huh? I don't know what to do Jared. This is happening to me at a time in my life where - I mean..." Jensen sighed and flopped back on Jared's couch beside him. "I don't know what I mean. I'm still reeling from the news myself. My friends told me to come here and tell you, and other than call my mother and listen to her bitch me out because she’ll be the talk of the country club, I chose to tell you. I figured you'd take it a lot better than my folks would."

 

"Please tell me you don't still live with your family."

 

So this was the second time that Jensen looked at someone like they were an alien. "What? NO! Of course not. You just...you don't know what they're like. They're insane. I mean, I love them, they're my family...but yeah, controlling and insane pretty much covers it."

 

Jared snorted. 

 

Jensen turned his head and narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Sorry.”

 

“I guess I’m just scared,” Jensen said. “I never intended on being a single father.”

 

“You won’t be, I’ll be there for you and the baby.”

 

“I don’t need your money, Jared, that’s not why I’m here. I have a good job, a house – I can provide for my child.”

 

“Our child,” Jared corrected, “and that’s not what I meant. I want to be there. I want to help take care of it. Be a part of it’s life.”

 

“Are you sure?” Jensen asked, staring up at the ceiling.

 

“Yeah, as a matter of fact,” Jared got down on his knees in front of Jensen and took his hand. Jensen raised his eyebrows and looked at him. “Sorry, I guess that was a little girly. I just – I like you, I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you were here that night. I think you like me, too…”

 

Jensen shrugged. “Yeah…I mean, I’ve thought about it…that night I mean. And you.”

 

“I think that we should get married.”

 

Jensen busted out laughing.

 

“This is funny why?” 

 

“Jared, the days where people get married because someone's pregnant are long gone. I didn’t come here for a proposal.”

 

“I know you didn’t. I just – I think that we should,” he smiled genuinely. Jared ran his hands up the outside of Jensen’s thighs and back down, hands coming to rest at his knees. “I’ve already said that I’m interested in you, Jen…”

 

Jensen shot him a look. He wasn’t necessarily mad, just surprised.

 

“Sorry, it’s a habit that I have, shortening people’s names.”

 

“No, it’s ok – I mean you have been inside my body, I’m gonna have your baby, and you’ve just asked me to marry you. I think that you can call me Jen. All my friends do,” he smiled.

 

Jared hooked his hands under Jensen’s knees and drug him down on the couch, his hands gliding along the inside of his thighs this time. “Is that what I am, Jensen, your friend?”

 

Jensen moaned when Jared’s hand slid across his crotch and up to the button on his jeans. His fingers flicked the small, round metal disc, slipping it easily through the button hole. Jared slowly pulled the zipper down, his fingers reaching inside and pulling Jensen’s cock out. Then Jared slid his lips across the tip, drawing the head inside.

 

Jensen fisted his hands in Jared’s hair as Jared went to work, sucking and licking – his head bobbing faster and faster. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked Jensen down to the base, his nose buried in the feathery curls there, inhaling Jensen’s scent, his nose full of musk, sweat and something uniquely spicy that Jared remembered from three months ago.

 

“Jared,” Jensen moaned low and throaty, “gonna…” and then exploded in Jared’s mouth, hot, white, creamy heat flooding Jared’s taste buds.

 

He swallowed what he could, the corners of his lips wet with white. Jensen’s fingers tightened in Jared’s hair, his oversensitive cock pulsing the last few squirts as his body shook from his orgasm.

 

Jared pulled off and placed his lips to Jensen’s stomach and kissed. Jensen pulled him to his lips, their kiss slow and questioning.

 

“Bedroom,” Jared bit out against Jensen’s swollen, hot mouth.

 

Jensen nodded as Jared stood and pulled him to his feet.

 

Half an hour later, Jared had Jensen on his back, Jensen’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Jared wildly pumped into him harder and harder, Jensen’s come between their stomachs slicking the slip-slide of Jared’s body against him.

 

With two more quick snaps of his hips, Jared came long and hard inside Jensen, condoms long forgotten.

 

Jared's body was barely moving as his head came to rest against Jensen’s neck until his breathing settled. He lifted his head and placed a long slow kiss to Jensen’s mouth, his tongue sweeping inside. “Marry me,” he whispered, pulling away.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen answered, “yeah, ok.”

 

tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

They laid there in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Jared stroking his fingers up and down Jensen’s wet back.

 

“I think that we should go to Las Vegas and get married, soon. I have some vacation time that I didn’t use last year. My boss will let me take it last minute…what do you think?” Jared asked.

 

“Yeah, I have time, too. But…”

 

“But what? You said yes – you don’t want to now?”

 

Jensen shrugged. “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s just – scared I guess. I haven’t even met your family. And I have to subject you to mine, which believe me, won’t be pretty. Especially if we’re married and they didn’t know about it ahead of time. And we don’t even know each other, Jared. I mean, I really do like you. A lot. But liking someone and having really great sex isn’t much to build on.”

 

“Sure it is, that’s how people start dating,” Jared shrugged.

 

“We’re not exactly dating – we’re skipping that whole area and going straight to the honeymoon.”

 

“We’ll be fine. And if it makes you feel any better, meeting my family will probably be just as bad.”

 

“Why? Are they uptight, too?” Jensen snorts.

 

“No, they don’t know that I’m gay.”

 

Jensen sat up and looked at him. “They don’t know that you’re gay? Are you serious? You’re gonna fly off to Las Vegas, marry your pregnant MALE lover and dump that on them all at once?”

 

Jared shrugged. “Yeah…”

 

Jensen turned his back toward Jared, putting his feet on the floor. “Jesus Jared, I don’t know about this…”

 

Jared sat up and scooted behind him. “Look, my brother and sister both know, everyone that I work with and my friends all know. I just haven’t told my mom and dad.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Jared sighed. “I don’t know. I don’t want to disappoint them. I’m not ashamed of being gay, Jen, I just…I don’t want to make my Mama cry, ya know?”

 

“Well, good luck on that one…” Jensen laughed.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

They arrived in Las Vegas on a Saturday afternoon, married on Sunday evening and spent the first two days in bed. By the end of the week, and after another vigorous bout of sex, Jensen was sure that he was three times as bowlegged as before they got married, and even voiced that to Jared.

 

“Are you complaining?” Jared panted from beside Jensen.

 

Jensen was laying on his stomach. “No, not complaining – but I’m pretty sure that I’ve never had sex this much in just a week before in my life.”

 

“Really? Not even with a new boyfriend?”

 

“Never had a real boyfriend,” he answered.

 

Jared frowned and rolled on his side, facing his husband. “Really? Why not?”

 

“They usually leave.”

 

Jared furrowed his brow, his face set and concerned.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not some unimaginable bastard – I swear. It’s like they just couldn’t trust me – or they fucked around on me.”

 

“It’s because you’re so beautiful,” Jared said, caressing the side of his face. 

 

“Oh whatever!” Jensen snorted, turning on his side to face Jared. 

 

“It’s true. They were scared that with you looking like you do that you’d succumb to the desires of everyone around you and that you couldn’t possibly be faithful…so they fucked up first.”

 

“You’re so full of shit…” Jensen smirked.

 

“I’m telling you, if you were to go back and ask any of the guys that you’ve dated, that’s what they’d say.”

 

“You sound like Chris and Danneel,” Jensen sighed.

 

“They sound like good friends, I hope they like me.”

 

“They’re both amazing people. They don’t get along with each other, but they’ve always been there for me. They’d probably be there for each other if need be…but not unless the situation was dire.”

 

Jared laughed. "Yeah, I heard a good story about two people like that once."

 

"They kill each other?"

 

"No," Jared sniggered.

 

"What happened to them?"

 

"They got married and had three kids, named their middle boy Jared," Jared said, turning and looking at him.

 

Jensen shook his head and laughed.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"You ready to do this?" Jared asked him. They were standing outside a pretty but average working-class home in a nice suburb in California.

 

Jensen sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

 

Jared took a step toward him and placed his hand on Jensen's shoulder. "Relax, they're not gonna kill you. I promise." He leaned in and kissed Jensen nice and slow; neither heard the front door open.

 

"Jared," a pretty woman exclaimed, her face going from pleasantly surprised at her son's impromptu arrival to...well, shock at seeing him kissing a man.

 

They broke apart at the sound of Jared's mom. "Hey, Mama," Jared smiled down at her.

 

"Hi baby," she said, taking him into her arms. "It's good to see you. How have you been?" she asked, ushering them both inside.

 

"I'm good, Ma. I want you to meet somebody," he said, taking Jensen's hand and pulling him toward her. "This is Jensen."

 

She smiled at him. "Hi Jensen, it's really nice to meet you."

 

"You too, Mrs. Padalecki."

 

"Oh sweetheart, call me Sherri. Are you two thirsty? I've just made a nice big jug of sweet tea."

 

"Sounds good, thanks," Jensen said. "Um, can I get some crackers? My stomach's a little upset..."

 

She frowned a moment, nodded and headed to the kitchen. 

 

"You ok?" Jared asked him, his hand running along his husband's stomach.

 

"Yeah, just the nausea is almost too much sometimes."

 

Sherri returned with a big pitcher of tea and a package of crackers. "Would you like something else, Jensen?"

 

"No Ma'am, thank you. These usually work."

 

"Are you sick?" she asked, her voice serious and concerned.

 

"No Mama, he's not sick. There are a few other things that I need to tell you."

 

"You mean other than that you're gay?" she asked, her words sharp and slightly irritated.

 

"Sorry, Mom," Jared said, his own words bitten off and snappy. "I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how you'd take it. I didn't want to disappoint you."

 

"Jared Tristan Padalecki! I would rather have been shocked back when you figured it out yourself than for you to be standing on my porch making out with a man when I open the door. I almost had a heart attack. Have you told your brother and sister?"

 

Jensen slightly smirked as he chewed on a cracker, hoping that it would calm his stomach, and looked over at Jared who was actually smiling. 

 

"Yeah,” he answered, “and, you weren't supposed to open the door."

 

Sherri sighed and shook her head. "What else do you have to tell me?"

 

"Mom, Jensen and I - we uh, we got married last Sunday." 

 

His mother narrowed her eyes at him, her lips pursed in that ‘I’m really pissed off at you’ way.

 

“And, uhh – we’re gonna have a baby,” he said with a smile on his face.

 

“Which…whose…” she said pointing back and forth between them.

 

“Jensen is, Mom, and we’re both excited about it. I hope that you are, too,” he said with a hopeful look on his face.

 

Jensen stuffed another cracker in his mouth and wouldn’t look at her.

 

“I’m just…I’m a little shocked, baby, but of course I’m happy that I’m going to be a grandmother,” she said, offering a small smile. “It’s just a lot to take in, that’s all.”

 

Jared nodded. “How do you think Dad’ll act?”

 

“Well, you know your father…” she sighed.

 

Jensen grimaced and rubbed his stomach. “Bathroom?” he asked Jared as his coloring turned a little green.

 

Jared pointed down the hall. “Third door on the right.”

 

~

 

A few minutes later, he came back into the living room to find Jared lying on the couch, close to the edge. “Come on,” he said patting the couch between his hip and the back. “Mom had to go start dinner, come lay down with me for a little bit. She wants us to stay for dinner if you’re feeling better by then.”

 

Jensen walked over, toed off his shoes, crawled over him and laid on his side smiling when Jared snaked his arm around him and pulled him against his chest. Jensen settled his face on Jared’s left pec, his hand resting on Jared’s other and closed his eyes. He was asleep almost immediately.

 

Sherri poked her head out of the kitchen a few minutes later and saw them both asleep on the couch. She quietly came into the room and pulled the quilt from the back of the couch and placed over them.

 

“Thanks, Mama,” Jared whispered.

 

“You’re welcome, baby.”

 

~

 

Jerry Padalecki came into the house, set his briefcase down, hung up his jacket and turned. He frowned at the sight before him and made a bee-line straight for the kitchen.

 

“What in the hell is going on out there?” he barked, pointing over his shoulder.

 

“What?” she asked tersely, turning to look at her husband.

 

“Why is my son laying on the couch with another man practically on top of him?”

 

“That’s Jensen, Jared’s husband. They got married last weekend.”

 

“Jared’s hus…WHAT? Since when is he even gay?”

 

“Since probably a long time, get over it. He’s still your son!” she said, folding her arms across her chest.

 

“I want him and that other degenerate out of MY house!” he said loudly.

 

“Shhhhhhh!” she shushed flapping her arms at him. “Jensen isn’t feeling well, that’s why they’re laying down.” 

 

He turned to go out of the kitchen when his wife caught his arm. “Don’t you dare go out there and say one single word to them. I mean it, Gerald! That boy out there is going to have a baby…your grandchild. Jared obviously loves him and that’s good enough for me!”

 

“I won’t have it in my house,” he spat.

 

“Then leave,” she said calmly. “That is my son, my son-in-law and my grandbaby and I’ll be damned if you’re throwing them out of this house!! If you have a problem with it, you leave!”

 

“You can’t honestly tell me you’re ok with this!” 

 

“I was shocked, yes. Still am, but he’s my son and I love him no matter what!”

 

“See Mom, that’s why I didn’t tell y’all. Because I knew that this would happen. You’d possibly be upset and shocked but would get over it, he wouldn’t and it would cause you two to fight. Jensen and I are leaving now. We’re tired and had a long trip yesterday. He needs his rest and doesn’t need to be around this kind of stress.” Then Jared turned and walked out of the kitchen.

 

“Stop him!” Sherri snarled at her husband. 

 

He sighed and headed out into the living room. “Jared, your mother…” he stopped himself and sighed, “we want you to stay. We want you both to stay.”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Well, that was awkward,” Jensen complained, walking into Jared’s house. 

 

They’d decided that they would keep Jared’s house as it was four bedrooms compared to Jensen’s two. Jared had bought it dirt-cheap because it needed a lot of work and fixed it up himself. It’d taken him several months to complete all of the work, but now it was a gorgeous ranch-style home.

 

“Yeah,” Jared said, grasping Jensen’s shoulders and giving them a rub. “I’m sorry. My dad will come around, I promise. And you’ll just love Megan. I’m sure she’ll show up here tomorrow after Mom calls her tonight. Jeff lives a few towns over, he’ll love you, too.”

 

“I’m not so sure about that,” Jensen said quietly. “I’m not even sure your mother liked me. I think she’s tolerating me because I’m pregnant, and she’s excited about a grandbaby.”

 

Jared turned and looked at him, obviously pissed. “My mother isn’t a fake, Jensen. And from everything that you’ve told me, your family's the ones that are full of shit!”

 

Jensen spun on his heels, jaw set, eyes darkened with anger. “Fuck you! You don’t get to say shit about my family until you’ve met them!”

 

Jared was about to scream back but then he saw Jensen grimace and lay his hand across his stomach. He stepped closer. “What… are you ok?” he asked, reaching out to him.

 

Jensen batted his hands away. “Don’t fucking touch me!” he snapped, walking toward their bedroom. 

 

“Jensen?” Jared said. 

 

Jensen's answer came in the form of a slammed door.

 

~

 

Jared waited about twenty minutes, long enough to let the dogs out and get them something to eat. He had really missed them while they were in Las Vegas and was thankful that he had such great friends who stopped by several times a day to check on them. He wanted nothing more than to get outside and play with them, but he needed to worry about Jensen right now.

 

He opened the door, thankful Jensen hadn’t locked it. “Jen?” he said. He didn’t hear anything but a very quiet snuffle. Jared wanted to run from the room shouting. He didn’t do well with criers. Not that he was emotionally stunted, but he just – well, never knew what to say.

 

Jensen was lying on his side, back facing Jared, so Jared did the only thing he knew to do. He took off his shoes and crawled onto the bed behind Jensen. He laid his hand on Jensen’s waist, and Jensen jerked away, scooting closer to the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to attack your family…but Jensen, I felt like that was what you were doing. I know that it wasn’t fair,” he said, reaching out to him again. Jensen jerked away again, but this time not as violently. “Come on, don’t do this Jen.”

 

Jensen reached up and wiped at his eyes. “Fucking hormones,” he said. “I can’t wait till this shit is over, I fucking hate looking like a pussy!”

 

"I don't think you're a pussy, I know that it's just from being pregnant." Jared waited a moment and then put his hand on Jensen's waist again, this time he didn't move away. "I'm really sorry, ok?"

 

Jensen sighed. "I guess it hit home with me because I know that's how my parents are. They're more worried about their social standing in their circle of friends than hurting their son. They care more about their big house and money and cars than they do me...and I guess - " Jensen sighed out a shaky breath, "I guess it hurts to realize that."

 

"I'm sure that they don't love money more than you, Jensen, and I'm sorry that I made you feel bad." Jared tugged on Jensen until he turned on his back. He placed his hand on the side of Jensen's face and turned his head. "Ok?"

 

Jensen nodded and wiped his eyes again. "Sorry I started crying like a big ole girl," he half-heartedly laughed.

 

Jared smiled and leaned in to kiss him just as Jensen's cell started to ring. It was playing the theme song to The Beverly Hillbillies.

 

Jared snorted. "Who is that for?"

 

Jensen laughed. "My best friend, Christian. He's the biggest redneck you'll ever meet. Hello?" he said after flipping the phone open.

 

Jared could hear him yelling in Jensen's ear. "Where the fuck have you been, and this better be bullshit that you ran off and got fucking married...” Jensen heard obvious struggling and then, “stop it you fucking twisted-whiskers-cat-looking fucking bitch - get the fuck...Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Christian was suddenly silent, then Jensen heard Danneel's cheerful voice suddenly on the phone.

 

"Don't pay any attention to him Jensen, we're happy for you! But we want to meet him. Can we come over?"

 

“Uh, hold on,” Jensen pressed the phone to his chest. “My friends want to know if they can come over and meet you?”

 

“Jensen, this is your house, too, you don’t have to ask me if your friends can come over.”

 

Jensen smiled at him. “Yeah, but they know me...they’re gonna be pretty tough on you. You sure you’re up for it.”

 

“Yeah,” Jared said, leaning forward and kissing him. “I can take it.”

 

Jensen smiled and gave her directions to Jared’s house.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

There was a hard, pounding knock against the door. Jensen looked nervous as he headed toward it. Christian had been his best friend for many years. He knew that he was going to be pissed. No, not just pissed, fucking mad as hell…for a while. But at least Christian wouldn’t hit him since he was pregnant.

 

Jensen swallowed deeply and opened the door. Danneel flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek. 

 

“Congrats sweetie!” she smiled. She huffed out a displeased sound and batted Chris against the back of his head when he bustled past them both and headed into the center of the house. “Oh shit!” Danneel said, taking off toward him, Jensen hot on her heels.

 

Chris stopped in front of Jared, who was sitting on the couch. Chris raised an eyebrow at him and cocked his head to the side. "So?" he said snarkily.

 

"Soooo...what?" Jared asked.

 

"You're Jared."

 

"Last time I checked,” Jared said with a chuckle.

 

“Funny,” Chris said. He turned to look at Jensen. “He’s funny,” Chris said again, clearly not amused. He pointed at Jared, practically up in his face and said, “Let me tell you one thing – you hurt him, you’ll have me to deal with!” 

 

Jared stood up. And up. And up. His body just kept coming. Chris’ head tilted back. And back. And back.

 

Danneel snorted out a very sarcastic laugh. Jared had a good six inches on Chris.

 

Chris turned around and looked at her. “What the fuck is so funny?”

 

Danneel looked at him pointedly, exaggerating her lowered-head stare at Chris, and then exaggerating with the lift to look up at Jared.

 

Chris narrowed his eyes at her. "You know the saying, the bigger they are, the harder they fall? He hurts my boy - the bitch is going down!" Chris turned back toward Jared. "But we'll cross that bridge when and IF we get to it. I'm Christian Kane, Jensen's best friend," he said, holding his hand out to Jared with a smile.

 

"Jared Padalecki," Jared smiled back, shaking the offered hand. 

 

"This saggy-tit thing is Danneel," Chris said, pointing at her. 

 

She cocked her head to the side and folded her arms across her chest. "I do NOT have saggy tits," she said with enough malice that Chris' balls should have just snapped off from her words.

 

"Then why you coverin' 'em up?" he laughed.

 

She walked over and hugged Jared. "It's nice to meet you, Jared," then she turned around and whacked Chris on the side of the head, grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it. Her breasts bounced free when she pulled her bra up too. "They're not saggy!"

 

"Oh geez!" Jensen said, sheilding his eyes. "I did not want to see your boobs!" he barked at her.

 

"Oh please! It's not the first time you've seen them," she said, turning toward him. Then she turned to Jared. "Are they saggy?"

 

"Nope," Jared said with a laugh. "They're quite nice....for boobs. I'm sure that if I was into them, I'd be all over you."

 

That seemed to placate her, so she pulled her clothing back into place and said, "I'm thirsty, do you have any beer?" then walked toward the kitchen.

 

After Danneel left the room, Jared turned and looked at Jensen with his eyebrows raised. "You sure she's a she?"

 

Chris and Jensen both busted out laughing. "She always says that she has bigger balls than we do," Jensen snorted.

 

Just then she came back into the room with three beers and a glass of orange juice. She handed the juice to Jensen, a beer to Jared and then took the last two and turned to Chris who reached for one. She pulled it away, looking down at him where he was sitting on the couch. 

 

Chris sighed. "Ok, you don't have saggy tits, now give me my beer woman!"

 

She smiled and handed him his, plopped down beside Jared and said, "So, what do you do Jared?"

 

Thirty minutes later, Danneel had pretty much exhausted any and every question that there was to ask, except for the length and thickness of his penis, and sat back against the couch.

 

"Jen? When are you taking him to meet the folks?" Chris asked.

 

"Tomorrow, after we're done at work."

 

Chris slapped Jared on the back. "Been nice knowin' ya," he laughed.

 

"I can take it."

 

"I'm not too sure about that. When I met them, they thought Jensen jumped to the other side of the fence. They were so pleased to meet me, 'oh Jensen what a lovely young lady you've brought home'," Danneel said in a snobbish, silly voice. "When I interrupted his mom to tell her that we were just friends and met because Jensen was dating my brother, I suddenly had the plague. By the end of the night, I was a - what did she call me?"

 

"Red-headed harlot who..."

 

"Oh yeah, I was a red-headed harlot who must have been raised in the wild by a pack of apes for all the manners I had at dinner. Yeah, I told her to fuck off and floss on my twat hair on her way to hell, flipped her off, and that's pretty much the only interaction that I've had with his family...well other than with Josh and Mackenzie. Josh is still quite the elitest, but he's not as bad as his mom and dad."

 

Jared was laughing so hard that he thought he was gonna pee his pants. "Oh my God, did you really tell her to floss on your twat hair??" he keeled over, his head landing in her lap.

 

"Yes, she did," Jensen answered. "Mother still refuses to acknowledge that she's alive," Jensen giggled.

 

"Well, what about you?" Jared asked Chris.

 

"They love me," he said, holding out his arms.

 

"Oh please! They do not, you're the only person that they hate worse than me!" Danneel said.

 

"Yeah," Chris said looking at Jared, "I think that the number one position is gonna move from me tomorrow."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Exhausted, Jensen said good night to his friends at the door. "Thanks for coming, and thanks for threatening my husband, I appreciate it," Jensen said, hugging Chris.

 

"Hey, I'd kick God's ass if he fucked with you," Chris said, hugging him back. 

 

Jensen snorted. "You ok to drive?" he asked, turning to Danneel.

 

"Yeah," I only had one." She hugged him. "I love you," she smiled.

 

"I love you, too, be careful."

 

They both nodded and Jensen shut the door. When he turned, Jared was walking down the hall. 

 

"I like them."

 

"You do? You sure about that? I mean, Chris can be pretty hard to take sometimes."

 

"Naw, he's cool. I figure since Harley and Sadie didn't try to eat him. he must be ok. But I totally understand why he's like that. I have a really protective friend like that, too. You'll meet him soon. He's on tour right now, but he'll be back in a few weeks."

 

"Tour?" Jensen asked, following Jared down the hall.

 

"Yeah, he's a singer."

 

"He famous?"

 

"Yeah, I mean not like Garth Brooks or anything, but yeah."

 

"What's his name?"

 

"Steve Carlson, you heard of him?"

 

"Yeah," Jensen smiled, pulling off his t-shirt from his side of the bed and then reaching for his belt. 

 

Jared was already down to his boxers and crawling in bed. Jensen walked to his suitcase and opened it and started digging through the pile. "We'll take the weekend and get all your things over here, and I'll do some at night after work, k?"

 

Jensen pulled his plaid pajama bottoms out and turned to look at Jared. "I can help you move my stuff, Jared, I'm not an invalid. The doctor said that lifting things is alright durning the first trimester. I asked because of the kids at pre-school."

 

"Ok, but nothing heavy," Jared said as he watched Jensen change into his pajama pants. 

 

He flipped off the light and soon crawled into bed. 

 

Jared rolled over toward him and kissed him. "Good night," he said just above Jensen's face.

 

"Good night? Really? No sex tonight?" Jensen teased. 

 

"Naw, we did it this morning, so I'm good. Besides, you're beat. Get some sleep."

 

Jensen cuddled toward Jared when he rolled back to his side of the bed. Jared smiled and pulled him against his chest. 

 

"But before you go to sleep, I do have a question for you."

 

"Wh-wh-whhhhhhhat?" Jensen yawned.

 

"When, exactly, did you see Danneel's tits??"

 

"Uh! That woman has a huge mouth!" 

 

Jared's laughter filled the room.

 

 

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm thinking of moving to Guam," Jensen said from the passenger seat of Jared's truck.

 

"What? Why?"

 

"Then we wouldn't have to see my parents or anything. Or hey, you know that online friend that I have, Treasa?"

 

"That chick from Ireland?" Jared asked.

 

"Yeah, she'd totally let us move in, I just know it!"

 

"Jeeeeeeeen, it's gonna be fine. I don't give two shits what your parents think of me. I'm only going so that they can meet me and know that we're married. Fuck 'em if they don't like me."

 

"You say that now," Jensen sighed. "Turn left."

 

Jared turned down the street and headed toward the large, gated drive at the end. Jared pulled to the front of the gate and rolled down his window, and pushed in the buzzer. 

 

"May I help you?" a male voice said.

 

Jensen scooted over next to Jared. "It's me Albert, open the gate."

 

"Yes sir," he answered. 

 

The gate started to slowly pull back and Jared turned to look at Jensen, his eyebrows raised. "Are they really so snobbish that they live in a gated community?"

 

Jensen snorted. "No Jared, they don't live in a gated community. This is just their house."

 

Jared stared at him for a few moments, mouth agape. "Jesus fuckin' Christ, how rich are they?"

 

Jensen laughed. "Rich enough that they could buy pretty much anything or anyone that they wanted."

 

Jared parked the car, and together they walked up the steps of the huge stark white mansion. Jensen went to knock, but the door was pulled open. The man standing in front of them, who was wearing what Jared could only describe as a butler's outfit, moved to stand to the side and allowed them to pass. 

 

"My mother, Albert?"

 

"She's in the study sir," he answered snobbishly. 

 

Jared snorted as they walked down the huge hall. 

 

"What's so funny?"

 

Jared responded with a laugh. "Even their butler is snotty."

 

"Yeah, well. Just wait."

 

Jensen pushed open the doors to the study and sitting on a couch just as white and uninviting as the home itself, was a very pretty woman. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, green eyes and she was wearing a crisp pink dress suit. 

 

"Jensen!" she smiled, getting up and walking to him.

 

"Hi Mom, how are you?"

 

"I'm well sweetheart, thank you," she said, embracing him lightly. "And what do we have here?" she asked, looking at Jared, the corner of her mouth lifted in a smirk that made her look as if she was smelling something bad.

 

"Mother, he is not a what, he is a who. This is Jared," Jensen paused a moment, cleared his throat and added, "my husband."

 

"Your...your what?"

 

"My husband, Mother. We were married last weekend."

 

"Oh Jensen!" she said, shaking her head and dramatically clutching her chest. "How could you?"

 

"Well, because we wanted to Ma'am, that's usually why people get married," Jared interjected.

 

Donna Ackles turned to look at him full on. "I don't believe that I was speaking to you," she replied snottily, inching away from him as if he were diseased.

 

Jared cocked his head to the right. "Well, I was talking to you Ma'am, quite politely, and to be honest, I would appreciate the same from you."

 

Jensen sighed. "Come on Jared, let’s go. I know how this is going to go from here."

 

Just then, an attractive older man entered the room. He had darkish hair streaked with grey and Jensen's eyes. 

 

"Alan!" his wife gasped rushing to him, "Jensen married this...this...person! Last weekend. Oh!" she gasped, shoving her face against his chest.

 

"Jensen is this true?"

 

"Yeah, dad. Jared and I got married in Las Vegas last weekend." A louder yet more stifled gasp came from his mother. "And, we're going to have a baby."

 

Twenty minutes later, the doctor had arrived to attend to Donna. She'd fainted.

 

~

 

"Jared, we should go. Really. Like now, before she feels better and can come in here and really insult you."

 

"I'm good, Jensen. I can take it. Nothing that happed back there bothered me," he said, thumbing over his shoulder to the study. They were both situated in the living room now, Jensen sipping on orange juice and Jared on a scotch.

 

Jensen sighed. "Why does everyone keep giving me fucking orange juice?" he growled, slamming the glass down.

 

"Folic acid, it's good for the baby." Jensen rolled his eyes at him. "What? So I did a little reading on the 'net, sue me. I wanted to help make healthy food for you and the baby. I even bought decaf coffee!" Jared said pointing at him. "And I love my coffee in the mornings."

 

Jensen offered him a slight smile. Jared caught Jensen under the chin and turned his face. "I..." Jared stopped a moment. He didn’t know if Jensen was actually ready to hear what he was going to say, so he said "I'm glad that we're here. That we're a family,” instead. “And, I think that we did the right thing. And to prove my point, we're going on a date in the very near future."

 

Jensen laughed. "A date?"

 

"What?" Jared asked. 

 

"Uh, well, let's see. We met, had sex, I got pregnant, then we got married....now you want to go on a date? I think things are a little backwards there, Jay..."

 

Jared smiled, leaned in and kissed him. "Well I still have to win you over don't I?"

 

"I think you won me, Jared, I didn't say no."

 

"Well, fall in love with me then," Jared answered, leaning close and nipping at Jensen's earlobe.

 

"Don't do that..." Jensen squirmed.

 

"Why?" Jared joked, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him closer, his tongue darting in and around Jensen's ear.

 

"Because I don't want to talk to my mom with a boner, ok?" he said, pushing Jared away. "That makes me horny."

 

Jared waggled his eyebrows. "Mmmm, good to know. Especially since your second trimester is coming up, you'll be horny all the time."

 

"How do you know that?"

 

"Read it online."

 

"And what makes you think it's the truth?"

 

"Because all of the websites said that. Said that by the end of the first trimester, beginning of the second, the nausea and fatigue are usually gone, that your belly may be growing, but that it's small enough to still engage in active sex and that with most pregnancies, that blood gain is primarily from the waist down during pregnancy which results in a higher sex drive. I'm game!" Jared grinned.

 

"Yeah, I know you are," Jensen joked back, yanking his arm away. "Because you’re a sex-fiend."

 

"Jensen," his mother gasped from the doorway, again clutching her chest. "Please do not engage in such talk around me. I do not now nor do I ever want to consider what you do behind closed doors."

 

Jensen snorted and shook his head. "Fine, Mother, go lock yourself in the country club with all your stuffy..." he sighed and stood. "You know what? I'm not even going to bother. We're going. Jared?" 

 

Jared stood up and followed Jensen from the room and they both headed toward the door. 

 

"Jensen, come back here!"

 

"Why, Mother? So you can insult me some more? Insult Jared?? No. We're going and you won't have to worry about us bothering you again."

 

"Jensen, please...don't go."

 

Jensen turned to look at Jared, and Jared shrugged his shoulders. 

 

"Gia is making your favorite for dinner tonight," she said in a sing-song voice. "You should really stay."

 

~

 

Donna cleared her throat. “So – uh, Jared? She said in question, looking over at Jensen to make sure that she got his name right. When Jensen nodded, she turned to look at Jared. “What do you do?”

 

“I’m in construction,” he answered, taking a large bite of his enchiladas.

 

“Oh,” she said with a smile, her tone more chipper and interested. “You own a construction company?”

 

“No ma’am, I work for one. I’m a construction worker,” he corrected.

 

“Three, two…” Jensen started counting quietly to where only Jared could hear him. “And there it is,” he said motioning to his mother, this time being quite loud. 

 

“There what is?” she frowned.

 

“That look. Like Jared is beneath you because he works for a living. I’ll have you know that he makes twice what I make, so don’t treat him like he’s trash mother!”

 

“I’m not Jensen, it’s just…you shouldn’t have married beneath your class, that’s all I mean.”

 

Jared raised his eyebrows and looked at her. “What did you just say?”

 

“Well, I don’t mean to be rude, Jared. But obviously Jensen comes from a well-bred, wealthy family. I mean, he doesn’t even have to work; he, after all, has a sizable trust. And you’re…” she teetered off when she saw the look on Jensen’s face.

 

“Well, ma’am, I would have to say that I would rather be who and what I am; be the type of person who has worked for the things that I have rather than to have had everything handed to me, never appreciating a thing in my life. To have real friends who would do anything for me, and not be some upper-class snob who's worried about their standing at the local country club. I wouldn’t ever want to be the type of person who looks down on someone else just because of their job or where and what type of family they came from. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be taking my husband home. He needs his rest, and I’ve lost my appetite.” With that said, Jared stood and walked out of the dining room.

 

Jensen scooted back in his chair and gave his mother a disgusted look. “Until you can actually act human, don’t call me. Understand?”

 

“Jensen, you can’t actually be serious about this?” his father said, standing. 

 

“Yeah Dad, I am. Learn to live with it.”

 

He turned and left the room, his mother calling out to him not to leave as he did so. Jared was waiting in the hallway. “I’m so sorry,” Jensen told him.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Jared said. “I handled it pretty well I think,” he shrugged as they left the house and walked to the car.

 

“Yeah, you did,” Jensen said offering a small smile. “Still, you shouldn’t have been subjected to that. I should have known better. That’s why I moved out when I turned seventeen and used some of my trust to go to college. I needed to get away from them."

 

"Why? Did they do something to you?"

 

"No," Jensen answered almost immediately, sighed, then said, "I mean...they didn't take me telling them that I was gay too well. I had my first boyfriend when I was fifteen. On my sixteenth birthday was when I lost my virginity. About a month later...I had these weird feelings and I didn't understand what they were. I thought that I was pregnant. I freaked out. Massively. I finally told them, and Mom took me to the doctor..."

 

"They made you have an abortion?" Jared asked, horrified.

 

“No, I wasn’t even pregnant. I just thought I was. It ended up being acid reflux and me panicking. But to tell you the truth, I wouldn’t have put it past them if I had been.”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Three weeks had passed, and there hadn’t been too many fights or overly-emotional Jensen, for which Jared was grateful.

 

He'd been working late the last few nights in a row, and he was exhausted. He called Jensen to see if he wanted anything before he came home. Jensen had been on an Olive Garden kick for the last week...it was the only thing that he'd eat. So Jared, of course, found himself crawling out of the truck and getting take out.

 

When he got home, Jensen was sitting on the couch, a blank expression on his face.

 

"What's up?" Jared asked, setting the bags of food down.

 

Jensen sighed. "My mother just called and said that she's set up a reception for us at the country club. She said that she's going to behave from now on, that she called your parents and invited them, too, and she even wants us to invite our friends. I don't know what to do."

 

Jared shrugged. "We'll invite our friends and we'll go."

 

"Jared, she's not gonna change. She's just not. I don't trust her."

 

"Yeah, well, it'll be interesting," Jared joked. When Jensen glared at him, Jared took a deep breath and said, "ok, I understand where you're coming from. And I don't believe that either of them will change either...but what if they did? I think that we should go. And look at it from this point of view. Imagine how awesome Chris and Danneel will be around your parents and all those stuffy fuckers that your mom and dad will invite."

 

Jensen chuckled. "I can't believe that my mother didn’t forbid me from inviting either of them."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jensen was sitting at a table in the posh club. The tables were covered with white battenburg lace tablecloths, expensive China and silver flatware. He was drinking sparkling grape juice from a wine glass and looking very unimpressed. Jared was sitting beside him. Also at their table was Danneel and Chris. There was an empty seat next to Jared, which he kept open for his friend Steve...who was late. Across from their table were Jared's parents, one set of his grandparents, his sister Megan and her boyfriend. They seemed to be having a good time and enjoying themselves.

 

"You ok?" Jared asked, laying his hand overtop of his.

 

"Yeah, this is just...boring," he said, waving his hand around. "I mean, Mother looks like she's having a good time, but your table of friends look really bored,” Jensen said, pointing to a table of men who were Jared’s friends and coworkers. “I mean, hell, even Danneel looks bored, and she's on her fifth drink," he said, motioning to her. Jensen had noticed that the club was pretty much divided in half, Jensen’s family and other members of the country club dressed in expensive, formal clothing. Jensen and Jared’s friends dressed in normal, everyday clothes, most in jeans and dress shirts. Jensen could only imagine the things that the snobbish group of people were saying.

 

Chris laughed, "Well, then let's liven up this shit a little." He stood up, then headed to the stage and talked to the guy who had been singing some sickening love song from the eighties that really, really sucked.

 

A few minutes later, a snappy song filtered through the PA system and Chris walked up to Jensen's parents table and put his hand out for Jensen's grandma to take. She grinned and stood, following Chris to the dance floor.

 

Soon the place was filled with the sound of ‘I Feel Good’. Chris and Jensen’s grandma were flailing around the dance floor, looking like a train wreck of Golden Girls meets Saturday Night Fever.

 

"Oh, YAY!" Danneel clapped, "I was wondering when the fun would start!" she said, turning her chair toward the dance floor. But she didn’t sit down. “I’m going to the bar, get you anything?” she asked them.

 

“Beer,” Jared said. Jensen shook his head. 

 

When she returned, she had Jared’s beer and a fifth of some expensive whisky and a tumbler. “What?” she frowned.

 

Jared smiled a huge smile and stood. “It’s about time you got here,” he said, looking past Danneel.

 

“Hey man,” Steve smiled, walking up and embracing his friend. “Good to see you! I can’t believe that your ass went off and got married, man!” 

 

Jared chuckled. “Yeah, it pretty much shocked everyone I know! Steve, this is Jensen – Jensen, this is my very best friend, Steve Carlson.”

 

Jensen stood and shook Steve’s hand. “Good to meet you,” he said. Danneel turned around and smiled, looking Steve up and down, making an ‘mmm’ sound. She elbowed Jensen in the side. 

 

“Uhhh, OW!” he growled at her. “Uh, Steve, this is my friend, Danneel.”

 

She had a huge smile on her face and held out her hand. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

Steve smiled at her. “You, too.”

 

After Steve said his hellos to the Padalecki's, they all sat down, Jared and Steve catching up with each other when Jensen’s mother came up to the table. “Jensen…” she said, eyeballing Danneel with a sneer, then frowning over at Steve, who was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

 

“What, Mother?” Jensen sighed out.

 

“Christopher,” she said, a sour look on her face, finger pointing to Chris on the dance floor.

 

“Christian,” Jensen corrected, “his name is Christian. And what about him?”

 

“Oh, Jensen! Really! He’s bumping and grinding with your grandmother!”

 

“So?”

 

“So? What do you mean 'so'?”

 

“He’s just having fun, Mother, and besides, I haven’t seen granny smile that big in years,” Jensen shrugged.

 

“Yeah, pull the bug outta your tight ass and lighten up!” Danneel said flippantly.

 

Donna scoffed and moved away from the table muttering something about harlots. 

 

"Ahhh go fuck yourself! You'd probably be in better mood if you got off every once in a while!" 

 

The music had suddenly died down - everyone either laughing at Danneel's comment, or covering their mouths and gasping. An announcement was made that dinner was about to be served so that everyone could take their seats.

 

When a waiter stopped at Jensen’s table and placed the food down, Christian frowned and looked at the small arrangement of vegetables in a circular pattern with a glop of runny brown sauce in the middle.

 

“What the fuck is that?” 

 

Jensen chuckled, this was when he knew that the really funny shit would start.

 

“It’s vegetables, you moron,” Danneel said, leaning over toward him.

 

“I know that they’re veggies – I’m talking about the baby shit in the middle.”

 

Steve snorted out a laugh. “Rich people food. Wait till the main course.”

 

Chris looked up at him, noticing for the first time that someone else was at the table. “Hey…Steve Carlson,” he smiled. “I saw you a few months ago. Me and Jensen were at this club in Orange – I like your shit, man.”

 

Steve smiled. “Thanks.”

 

“You know Steve, “ Jensen started, “Chris sings. He’s got a really good voice. You two ought to hook up one night and jam.”

 

Danneel took a bit of an asparagus stalk after swiping it in the dressing. “UHHH!” she groaned. She leaned over and spit it back on her plate, “that tastes like baby shit! Fuck me, that’s disgusting!!”

 

Jared laughed. He knew that she was pretty outspoken, but he also knew that had she not had several drinks, she probably wouldn’t have spit on her plate. 

 

Then entire table cracked up when she brought the whisky bottle to her lips and started chugging back it’s contents.

 

“Uh! What the fuck is she trying to do? Kill us?” she asked loudly, wiping her tongue with her napkin.

 

Jensen leaned over and sniffed at the concoction. He wrinkled his face, covered his mouth and ran from the table. 

 

"Shit!" Jared said, getting up to give chase.

 

"What's his damage?" Steve asked, munching on a roll.

 

"He's still got problems with getting slick...sl - fuck! SICK!" Danneel said, her speech muddled by alcohol.

 

"He got the flu or something?"

 

"No, he's pregnant," Chris said. "Didn't Jared tell you?"

 

"Huh...no, he didn't." Then he started to chuckle. "Wow, someone tamed the great Padalecki...that's - that's pretty fucking amazing."

 

~

 

"Jen?" Jared said, hearing his husband heave. "You need anything babe?"

 

"No..." Jensen replied queasily. "Yeah, a wet towel?"

 

Jared turned around and went to get some paper towels, and stopped. He'd never been anywhere where there was an actual bathroom attendant. A nicely dressed elderly man handed Jared a towel, which Jared wet and rang out. "Thanks," he said and pushed open the stall door. Jensen was on his knees in front of the toilet. "Here," he said sweetly. 

 

Jensen took the towel and rubbed it across his face. "Thanks," he said falling back on his butt. "I wonder when this shit is gonna quit? I'm tired of puking up my guts every day."

 

"Yeah, but you haven't thrown up in like, a week. It's just that snobby food. I'll take you outta here and someplace normal when you're feeling a little better, ok?"

 

Jensen nodded and extended his hand so that Jared could help him up. Jensen went to the sink and rinsed his mouth out. 

 

Jared fished out his wallet and put a ten in the tip dish sitting on the counter. 

 

"Thank you sir," the man said.

 

"No problem," Jared smiled.

 

When they returned to their table, Chris was sitting beside Danneel. Both had full bottles of whisky and were chugging them back. Steve, and several of Jared's work friends, were standing around chanting "go-go-go-go". Sitting on Chris' other side was Jensen's grandma. She was pounding her fists on the table, chanting with everyone else.

 

Jared started laughing. "Oh shit...look at that," he said, motioning to the other side of the room where the "upper class" people were staring with horrified looks on their faces, the main ones being Jensen's parents.

 

Donna stomped across the floor and stopped in front of her son. "Jensen, I demand that you stop this nonsense! They are embarrassing me in front of everyone."

 

"Then that's your problem, Mother, they're just having fun. You know that my friends are everyday people. You wanted this, you offered to throw this party - so either deal with it, or all you fucking people get out of here. I don't give a shit either way. I'm just tired of the bullshit, Mom. Sick and tired of it."

 

Donna, red-faced, turned and walked back across the room. Within about twenty minutes each and every snob there vacated the premises. All that remained were some of Jensen's friends from school, Jared's friends - and of course Danneel, Chris, Steve, Jared's family and Jensen's grandma. 

 

Jared turned, clapped his hands and said, "Well, looks like we own the place till we decide to leave - I say that we clean out the bar and make a really nice tab for Mr. and Mrs. Stuffy McStufferton!"

 

Then he opened his cell phone, ordered some pizza's and sat down at the now pulled together tables. "Let's have some fuckin’ fun!" 

 

Jensen snorted, leaned in and quickly kissed Jared's mouth. "Get me some more grape juice?" 

 

Jared nodded, and headed to the bar, returning with five bottles of champagne, and Jensen's sparkling grape juice. It was gonna be a long night...

 

~

 

As it turned out, the remaining people did manage to clean the bar of all the alcohol that was stocked. The only sober people who were there were Jensen and Sherri Padalecki.

 

Jensen had found Danneel on her knees, puking in a potted plant in the main hallway at around three in the morning. 

 

Jared, at one point durning the night, was dancing on stage to "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred after someone found the radio system and turned it on an eighties station. He ended up making thirty dollars from Jensen's granny when she kept shoving money in the waist band of his jeans, yelling the whole time to "take it off!". 

 

Chris and Steve were in the corner on the other side of the room, playing guitar and singing in between drinks of, well, everything.

 

Some of Jared's friends from work even, at one point, got on stage and sang YMCA...appropriately dressed. And Jensen sooooo didn't want to know where they found the outfits.

 

"Mr. Ackles?" a poshly dressed, but not snooty, man said.

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"It's almost six am, we need to clean and arrange for the afternoon luncheon that we have in this hall today."

 

"Of course, thank you. We'll be leaving," Jensen smiled.

 

The man handed Jensen a long, red padded folder. "The bill," he said.

 

Jensen laughed. "My mother will be taking care of that, but...do you mind?" he asked as he started to open it.

 

"Not at all, sir."

 

Jensen looked at the list. Between the renting of the clubroom, the food and all of the alcohol, the bill was close to thirty-eight thousand dollars. Jensen laughed and closed the book. "Johnson, would you be so kind as to give me a list of all the wait staff, cooks and servers? You know my mother thinks that she's so much better than those people. I'd like to make sure that they are well-tipped for their services. Oh, and the restroom attendant, too."

 

"Of course, sir. I'll get that for you now."

 

"Thank you. I'll make sure that everyone comes back later today for their vehicles."

 

The man nodded and went on his way to get the list that Jensen asked for.

 

~

 

It took almost thirty minutes to get everyone in cabs and on their way, Sherri offering to drive Danneel, Steve and Christian so that Jensen and Jared could go straight home because he was exhausted.

 

He snorted and laughed all the way home while turning to check on Jared, who was passed out in the back seat. He knew that his mother was gonna shit a gold turkey when she received the bill. And better yet, he was really thankful that he had taken video of Jared dancing with his phone. Bribery was a really, really good bargining chip.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jensen sat in the chair, flipping through a magazine, his leg shaking nervously. He would glance up at the door every once in a while, hoping that Jared wouldn’t miss this appointment. He was well into his fourth month, and today the doctor was going to do an ultrasound.

 

“Jensen Ackles,” a young nurse said from the hallway leading back to the exam rooms.

 

He sighed, stood and tossed the magazine in the chair and walked toward her.

 

“Jensen!” Jared called out coming in the door. “Sorry, there was a wreck on the highway.”

 

Jensen nodded and offered a small smile, then turned to follow the nurse.

 

“Hey…” Jared said catching him on the arm. “I’m really sorry,” he said softly.

 

“It’s ok, come on.”

 

Jensen weighed, then was escorted into the exam room. The nurse did the usual, taking his temperature and blood pressure, asking the normal questions. Jensen changed into an examination gown and automatically laid back when the doctor came in.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m feeling a lot better.”

 

“The nausea is mostly gone, then?”

 

“Yeah, and I seem to have a lot more energy.”

 

Jared chuckled. Jensen turned his head and glared at him. That boy’s mind was always on sex.

 

The doctor smiled. “Well that’s good to hear. Now, today, I’d like to do an ultrasound. If I can see the sex of the baby, would you two like to know?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No.”

 

 

tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

"Jensen." - - - "Jared."

 

Both men spoke at exactly the same time. Jensen sat up on the exam table and looked at his husband, folding his arms across his chest and cocking his head to the side. Jared folded his arms across his own, almost mirroring Jensen's actions. Neither spoke for a few minutes.

 

"Why don't you want to know?"

 

"Why do you want to know?"

 

"I asked first."

 

There was an irritated sigh that filled the room. "I like the element of surprise the day that he or she will be born. Why do you want to know?"

 

A mirrored sigh escaped the other's lips. "Because I do. We can start the shopping now. We'd know what kind of clothes to buy...and I just want to know."

 

"If I may interject," the doctor said. "When I point out the sex, you can look away, then you won't know and that way you will."

 

"Fine," they both answered. 

 

~

 

When they returned home, they were both startled to see a large delivery truck outside their house. Jensen frowned at Jared from his car as Jared frowned over at him from his truck. 

 

"What the....they're going in the house!" Jared said, putting the truck in park and rushing to the door.

 

"Shit!" Jensen said, turning off his car and rushing after him.

 

"Excuse me!" Jared practically snarled, "but just how in the fuck did you get in my house and what are you putting in there?"

 

"We're just following orders sir."

 

"From who? This is our house! Who let you in?"

 

"I did," a voice from the door way said.

 

"Gran?" Jensen frowned. "Where did you even get a key?"

 

"I picked the lock. I wasn't always rich, mind you," she jibed.

 

Jensen snorted and bent and kissed her cheek. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

 

"Taking liberty with my greatgrandchild. I wanted to decorate the nursery. I have impeccable taste, and didn't think that either of you would mind once you saw what I had in mind. I was hoping for a surprise...but that's shot to shit now."

 

Jensen eyed her for a moment. "Gran, you haven't ever acted like this in your life. What's going on? You haven't found out that your dying or something have you?"

 

She smacked him upside his head. “Heeeeeeeey, no beating on the pregnant person!”

 

Jared laughed. “You have my permission to whack him like that anytime you want to, Mrs. Ackles.”

 

“Oh,” she said, walking inside, the boys following her so that the moving men could continue moving things inside to the nursery, “call me Gran.” She pulled Jared down into a hug. “Well, that’s if you want to.”

 

Jared smiled and hugged her back. “Of course I would.”

 

“Gran, what the hell is this?” Jensen frowned at a weird-looking, tall, slender, silver thing.

 

“It’s a diaper genie.”

 

Jensen raised his eyebrows. “Gran, we have trashcans.”

 

“You pull up this little lid, put in the stinky diaper and shut it, give it a twist, and the next time you open it…no smell. Believe me--you’ll be glad that you have it when the poop starts stinking!” she laughed.

 

“Well, lets go see what you've put in there,” Jared said, heading down the hallway.

 

They walked into the nursery and looked around. The furniture was gorgeous. It was light oak and was beautifully carved. There was a crib, rocking chair, changing table, dresser and a small bassinette. 

 

“The bassinette is for your room, of course. I’m sure you’ll want the baby with you two for the first few months,” Gran told them.

 

"Jen?" Jared said sweetly when he heard him sniff. Jared put his hand on Jensen's shoulder and turned him around. Jared grinned. Jensen was crying. Again.

 

"Stupid hormones," he groaned. Jared just swept him into his arms and hugged him. 

 

~

 

Gran ended up staying for dinner and finally left at around nine-thirty. Jared was in the kitchen putting the last of the dishes in the diswasher when he heard Jensen say from the other end of the house, "Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay."

 

Jared snorted out a laugh, put the dogs out to do their business and then led them to their beds in their own bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

When he walked into their bedroom, Jensen was laying on the bed wearing only boxers, the hard mound of his cock tenting them, a small wet patch darkening the soft cotton.

 

“Jay,” he groaned, his hand sliding down his chest, stomach and finally coming to rest on his dick.

 

Jared started walking toward the bed, pulling off his clothes as he went. By the time he reached it, he was also wearing only boxers. He crawled up the bed, cat-like, and pushed Jensen’s legs apart and mouthed at his cock through his underwear.

 

“Nuhhh – God,” Jensen groaned, his body arching up off of the bed. “Jared…”

 

Jared pulled at the waistband of his boxers, smiling when Jensen automatically lifted his hips to aid in getting them off. Jared teased with quick kitten licks around the baseof Jensen's dick, relishing the groans of pleasure coming from his husband’s mouth. Lower. He sucked at Jensen’s balls, his tongue sliding along the skin, swirling back and forth. A deep chuckle escaped his mouth when Jensen tugged on his hair trying to get him back to his dick.

 

Jared grasped Jensen’s hips and turned him over on his stomach and then pulled him until he was on his knees. Jared slid his hand slowly up Jensen’s spine, and pushed when his hand came to the spot between his shoulder blades. 

 

Jensen, taking the hint, lowered the top half of his body back down, ass in the air and whimpered when Jared spread him apart and licked across his hole.

 

Jensen’s body began to shake at the feel of Jared's tongue. The side of Jensen’s face was buried against the soft pillow, his bottom lip captured between his teeth, eyes closed tight. His breath was quickening and quiet whimpers started to spill into the air.

 

“God…nughhhh, Jay!” Jensen gasped as his tongue breached his hole. Jensen fisted his hands in the pillow, his knuckles turning white.

 

Jared pressed his thumbs at Jensen's hole and pulled apart, opening him slightly wider, his tongue sliding in deeper, licking him open…wider and wider.

 

Jared felt Jensen shift on the bed and knew that he was reaching for his cock…so he pulled away and got off of the bed. Jensen whimpered at the loss and turned his head. “Jay?” he whispered, his voice sounding desperate and wounded.

 

Jared held out his hand, which Jensen took. Jared led him over to the huge chair and a half sitting in the corner. He pulled off his boxers and sat down, his hard cock standing proud, come pooling at the tip.

 

“Have a seat,” Jared smirked. Jensen turned his back toward Jared, reached behind his own body and gripped Jared’s dick and lowered himself into his lap slowly.

 

The stretch and burn was barely noticeable, even when he was fully seated and Jared was completely inside him. “Yeah,” Jensen moaned as he started to slowly undulate his hips.

 

Jared pulled him against his body, huge hand splayed across Jensen’s belly. Jared started to move his body in small waves, as if he were rocking on a waterbed. Jensen started to lift up and down, his back pressed firmly against Jared’s chest as Jared started to move under him, their bodies moving in tandem.

 

“Christ Jen…feels so good,” Jared rasped in his ear, as his mouth licked and sucked on Jensen’s ear lobe.

 

“Jay…I’m close – Jay, please…”

 

Jared slid his hand down across Jensen’s groin, fingers threading through the curls around the base of his cock. He ever-so-lightly caressed his fingers up the velvety soft skin, finger sliding across the slit, the fingertip smearing the come gathered there.

 

Jensen’s body stiffened as he came; come squirting across Jared’s hand and up his chest, Jared’s other hand sliding through the white mess, slathering it across his husband’s stomach.

 

Jared gathered all the strength he had, stood – bringing Jensen up with him. His cock slipped free as he maneuvered Jensen back to the bed, onto his hands and knees.

 

Jared got on his knees behind him and plunged back inside. Jared fucked into him hard and fast, the sounds of thighs smacking thighs echoing through the room accompanied by Jared’s pained cries of passion and ecstasy.

 

Jensen was babbling nonsense words, his body was covered in sweat, and his cock was actually growing hard again from Jared's relentless pounding, his dick rubbing over and over against his prostate. Jensen balanced himself on one hand and slid his hand through the come splatter from his earlier orgasm and started to jack himself, feeling the length harden and grow in the palm of his hand.

 

“Je…jesus,” Jared gasped as he approached the abyss.

 

He pulled out again and got Jensen over on his back, pushed his legs apart, hooking one over his shoulder and rammed his cock back in Jensen’s stretched-out hole.

 

He took Jensen’s hands and pushed them over his head, Jensen grabbing the rungs of the headboard.

 

Jared sped up his pace even more, fucking hard into him. Jensen’s eyes rolled back in his head as his second orgasm pulsed from his dick, a meager spurt slicking their joined bellies as a shattering cry of total bliss screeched from his lips.

 

The sounds of his lover coming undone pushed Jared into his own climax, pulsing load after load of slick wet inside Jensen’s channel. Jensen’s leg slid down Jared’s soaked skin as he fully sank on top of Jensen’s body, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

 

“I…I love you,” Jared whispered as his hips became still, the last ripple of his orgasm leaving his body.

 

When Jensen’s didn’t answer, Jared pulled his head away and saw that he was out cold. He kissed his swollen lips and pulled free. 

 

He crawled off of the bed and quickly cleaned himself up in the bathroom, returning to the bed with a wet cloth and towel and cleaned Jensen’s exhausted body. He tossed the soiled cloths to the floor, stretched out beside Jensen and pulled the cool, cotton sheet over their bodies, his own exhaustion pulling him into slumber quickly.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

A week later, Jared was heading home on a Friday. He actually had a whole weekend off. For the first time in a long time, he was free for two whole days. His boss promised him that he wouldn't be called for any emergencies or last minute help.

 

He pulled into the drive and was happy to see Jensen was already home. 

 

"Honey, I'm home," he teased as he closed the door. He frowned when his dogs didn't greet him at the door. "Harley! Sadie!" he yelled, then gave a loud whistle.

 

"They're outside!" Jensen snarled from the living room. 

 

Jared dropped his keys in the basket on the halltree and headed toward Jensen. "What's up?" he asked, rounding the corner and drawing one eyebrow up into a high arc. Jensen was whisking the couch off, his jaw set in that 'I'm pissed off' look.

 

"There's hair everywhere in this house, I put them outside...where they belong."

 

"No, they are inside dogs, Jensen. They belong inside. I'm not leaving them outside all day and all night. This is their home," Jared said calmly and even-toned. Jensen visibly stiffened, his lips pursed. "And they will be coming back inside, so you need to deal with it. I'll hire someone to come in and clean the house a few times a week or something."

 

"I don't want a stranger in the house and I don't want them in the house, they make a mess of everything. There's slobbery toys all over the floor. I tripped on that big ass chewy bone thing of Harley's this afternoon. I could have fallen and hurt the baby. Is that what you want?" Jensen was close to yelling now. 

 

Jared knew that deep down, Jensen was just trippin' on fast moving hormones, and would probably regret saying all of this in an hour, but he couldn't help but get angry right back.

 

"No, of course I don't want you to fall an hurt the baby, or yourself. But all you have to do is look where you're walking and that should solve pretty much the biggest problem of tripping on something," he snidely replied. "So all I know to tell you is watch where you're going and get over it. They're not being relocated to the outside. Period."

 

"OH! You love me, huh? Really? I didn't think so," Jensen yelled, throwing the small hand held broom across the room where it smashed into a lamp, shattering it's base. 

 

Jared snorted. "I knew that you were awake...you just don't love me. That's why you laid there and acted like you were asleep last week."

 

Jensen just stared at him.

 

The front door opened and Danneel came in. "Hello my gorgeous boys, it's your local fag hag dropping in to..." she stopped talking when she saw the two of them glaring at each other. "What's going on?"

 

"Nothing!" Jensen snapped. "I'm staying at your place tonight. I suddenly don't feel very comfortable being here!" and he stormed from the room, the bedroom door slamming shut a few moments later. 

 

Danneel looked up at Jared, took the few steps to close the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "You know that it's just the hormones, Jared...he didn't mean whatever he said. He even hurt Chris' feelings the other day, and I didn't think that was possible."

 

Jared hugged her back and kissed her on the top of the head. "No, he meant it." Jared sighed. And he wasn't talking about the dogs. Silence, sometimes, said more than words - and he knew it.

 

~

 

"Soooooo...." Danneel said, poking Jensen in the ass with her foot. She was stretched out on the couch, legs almost touching Jensen's prone form. They were sitting there, the TV on, both with a huge bowl of ice cream.

 

When Jensen didn't answer her, she pressed on. "Tell me what's goin on Jen. You two looked like you were about to kill each other."

 

"I don't wanna talk about it," he said flatly.

 

Danneel sighed and thumped him again with her foot. "Come on. You know you'll tell me eventually."

 

Jensen sighed hard. "Last week, after, we uh, had sex, Jared told me that he loved me." Danneel gasped and almost flung herself into his lap. Jensen held up his free hand. "But I acted like I was asleep. Then today, we got into a fight over the dogs and the house being a mess because of them and I said something like 'oh yeah, you love me - right'. So he knows that I wasn't really asleep."

 

"Oh, Jen!" she said, a sorrowful look on her face. She scooted closer and rubbed her hand along his leg. "You don't love him?" she asked.

 

"I don't...I don't know. I like him. A lot. But he's so...." Jensen scrunched up his face menacingly, his hands making wringing movements. "So big, and takes up all this space. And he's loud and aggravating, and clingy. And...and...and..."

 

"And you're crazy about him," she smiled. "Jensen, if you weren't in love with him, he wouldn't get under your skin so badly."

 

"I don't love him Danni, I don't know him enough to be in love with him. It's only been a little over a month. The only time we're not fighting is when we're fucking. You can't build a relationship out of great sex."

 

Danneel snorted. "You love him, you just don't know it yet." She lovingly pushed his bangs back off of his forehead, kissed him quickly on the lips and turned her head back to the television. "Wanna watch a movie?"

 

~

 

Jared slammed the tumbler down on the bar. "Another," he slurred. The bartender looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Gimme another!" 

 

"You driving, boy? I can't afford for you to go out and kill someone with a drunk driving accident."

 

Jared took his keys out of his pocket. "House key, gimme," he said, pointing to a silver nondescript key.

 

The man picked them up, pulled off the house key, and handed it to Jared, who pocketed it. He then turned and put a slip tab through the rung of his keys. "What's your name, kid?"

 

"Jared Pwadalickey."

 

"Padalecki," a voice from behind Jared said, and then began to spell out his name.

 

Jared turned around and saw Chris standing behind him. "Great," he muttered and turned back.

 

"I'll have one of whatever he's having," Chris told the burly man. The man nodded, threw Jared's keys into a huge fish bowl and got them drinks.

 

Jared downed his glass and snatched the bottle out of the bartender's hands. 

 

Chris snorted. "How much for the bottle?" he asked as Jared got up and headed for one of the booths in the back of the bar.

 

Chris sat down and took the bottle, pouring their tumblers almost full. "So, you and Jen get into it again?" he asked. Christian's tone wasn't accusatory, or even snide, but Jared couldn't help but go on the defensive.

 

"He's a flucking asshole! I din't do anythlang! He thinks that he can come ina mah house," he said loudly, clumsily poking himself in the chest, "n order mah babies outside! Fuck that!" Jared yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

 

"Uh, am I intruding?" Steve asked. He had stayed at his and Christian's table with the two girls that they'd been trying to pick up for some fun, when Chris had heard Jared's loud, booming voice, and watched from afar as his new friend approached his very drunk and obviously depressed, best friend. But now, he was here, chicks long forgotten, for his friends.

 

"Nope, sit," Chris said. 

 

Steve sat down beside Jared as he scooted over. Steve looked at him and said, "Jensen?"

 

"I'm Jared," Jared said, smacking his chest with his huge hand looking at his best friend as if he were on crack. Steve only laughed and shook his head.

 

"Look Jared, I know that Jen's pretty hard to deal with right now, but you know that it's just the hormones and shit," Chris said, taking a long swig of his whiskey. "Jensen's pretty laid back most of the time. Hell, he even got under my skin the other day."

 

"He knows," Steve said, putting his arm across Jared's shoulder. "Don't ya, buddy?"

 

"He," Jared said with a sniff, "he doesn't love me. I love him," he said drunkenly, turning to look Steve in the eye, "I weally loooove him, bu he do'n love me," he added, shaking his head.

 

"He loves you," Chris told him. "Believe me, he does. He's just to stubborned to pull his head out of his ass and admit it."

 

Jared harumphed, took the bottle and poured his glass full. "Excuse me, sweetheart," Steve said to a pretty blonde carrying a drink tray. "Can I get a glass, and another bottle? I think it's gonna be a long night."

 

"Sure thing, gorgeous," she smiled.

 

~

 

Danneel was bawling, tears freely flowing, her chest heaving. She turned and looked at Jensen to find him crying, too, periodically swiping his hand across his face.

 

"It's...it's so sad," he sniffled. "I," he hiccuped. "I hate watching this movie. I can't believe that she died!! How can they DO that?"

 

Danneel scooted closer and hugged him. "I know honey," she said as she lovingly rubbed her hand along his back, still crying herself.

 

"I will NOT let this baby watch that movie! It's horrible! I mean, how is it supposed to be happy? She spent her whole life practically making sure that Wilbur didn't get chopped up into pork steaks and bacon, only for her to die after she lays all her eggs!"

 

"Well, sweetie, dying is a part of life," she smiled, swiping the last of her tears away.

 

"I don't care, my baby will never watch Charlotte die! It's terrible. Only happy movies!"

 

Danneel buried her face against Jensen's chest. "It does have a happy ending, three of her babies stay with him," she sniffed.

 

"I do-don't care," Jensen said, swiping his eyes. "This kid isn't watching that! I wanna watch something else."

 

"You need to go home," she said, looking up at him. "Hey," she said, backing away at the flash of anger and hurt that swam across his face, "you know that you're welcome here. It's just that you know that you have to work out this problem with him. Don't you?"

 

Jensen sighed. "I'm still too pissed. I'll go home in the morning, k?"

 

She nodded and got up to put on another movie.

 

~

 

Around three am, Jensen still wasn't asleep. He sighed, slipped on his shoes, called a cab and left a note for Danneel telling her that he went home.

 

When he got there, he quietly walked down the hall. He didn't want the dogs to start barking and have Jared barrel out of the bedroom with a gun and blast him away. He slowly opened the bedroom door and stopped when Jared sat up. "Jen?"

 

"Yeah, it's me, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep." 

 

"Are you ok?" Jared asked him, turning on the bedside light. He looked shocked that Jensen's eyes were rimmed in red, and bloodshot. "You've been crying," he said, starting to get out of bed.

 

Jensen held up his hands and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed beside Jared. "Look, I have some things that I wanna say, and I want you to let me finish, k?"

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

Jensen took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry that I tried to throw the dogs out of the house. My mom had called earlier and bitched at me for forty-five minutes about cleaning out the bar at the reception...like they can't afford the damn bill. After I hung up, I got up to finish cleaning, that's when I tripped over the bone and almost fell on my stomach. Then I noticed that my clothes were covered in dog hair..and I - I overreacted. And I'm sorry. I wasn't mean to them Jared, I hope that you know that. I just put them outside and started cleaning."

 

"I know you wouldn't be mean to them, Jen," Jared said caressing his back.

 

"I'm sorry, too, for acting like I was asleep when you told me that you loved me. I was scared, I didn't want to say something stupid like thank you, so I didn't say anything. You're right, I don't love you. Not yet. I like you, I like you a whole lot, but I am gonna need time, Jared. It's only been a month. It's hard for me to - to trust and to love. I'm sorry, it just is. I hope that you can give me the time that I need. And that you can accept that I'm not there yet."

 

Jared sat up and kissed Jensen's lips. "I can give you the time, Jensen. I love you, I can wait. Are you gonna be ok with me telling you that I love you all the time?" he grinned.

 

Jensen looked down and snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, I'll be ok with it. I wouldn't want you to stop telling me. And I promise to try and be a little less dramatic from now on."

 

Jared cupped the side of his face. "It's ok. We're ok, ok?"

 

Jensen nodded.

 

"Ok, come to bed. You look exhausted."

 

"I am. I'm beat. I'm so glad that I don't have to work today." Jensen pulled off his t-shirt because he knew that he'd end up with it getting pulled off anyway, Jared like to touch his skin.

 

He slid in the bed, laying on his side - mostly because it was the only comfortable way he could lay now that he'd started to show. 

 

Jared rolled over, his chest spooning up against Jensen's back. Jensen started to feel sleep pull at him. Jared slid his hand down Jensen's stomach, rubbing the swollen baby bump. "Jen?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Tell me," he whispered against his ear.

 

Jensen's lips curved up into a smile. He moved his hand to cover Jared's, linking their fingers together. "Girl. It's a girl."

 

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Jared was lying on his back, eyes closed, hands firmly holding Jensen's hips as Jensen lifted himself up and down on his cock. This was their third bout of sex in five hours. Jensen.Couldn't.Get.Enough.

 

Jared didn't mind, even though his dick was starting to feel as if it had rug burn, but he wasn't telling Jensen no.

 

"Close, Jay...I'm close!" Jensen gasped, arching back, his hands balancing on the tops of Jared's thighs. Their lovemaking was strictly Jensen on top or Jensen on his hands and knees; his belly was simply to big now to do it missionary...and Jensen didn't like to do it standing up or laying on his side.

 

Feeling his own release edging closer, Jared reached up and grasped Jensen's cock, pumping his hard and fast. "Come for me baby," Jared said, his grip tightening. "Come on!"

 

Just then, the phone rang. For the third time since they started. Jared reached over and snatched the phone off of its cradle. “WHAT?” he yelled.

 

A low chuckle was the only response; for a moment anyway. “Tell Jen to give me a call later.”

 

“It’s three o’clock in the morning!!” Jared yelled again and then slammed the phone back down. “Fucking hick.”

 

Jared looked up at Jensen, who was still riding him hard, his chest heaving. Jared knew that he was close. “Jen,” he said. “Jen - hang on, Jensen!” he said, trying to get Jensen to slow down.

 

Jensen’s body fell forward, his hands coming to rest on either side of Jared’s head, his hips still rocking harder and harder “Jay! Oh God, Jared!” he gasped, come spraying across Jared’s stomach and chest. Jensen was still snapping up and down – milking the last of his orgasm. Finally, gasping for breath, he slowed, almost coming completely still. “Fuck,” he whispered.

 

“Oh your side,” Jared said. Jensen didn’t argue. Sure, it wasn’t his favorite position, but he could see the crazed, lust-filled expression in Jared’s eyes. 

 

He rolled off, his back facing Jared and waited for him to slide in. Jensen startled when Jared lifted his left leg and straddled his right. Jared slid his cock back inside his stretched-out hole easily.

 

“Nuhhhghgggh!” Jensen gasped when Jared slotted inside him, his dick hitting Jensen's prostate on the first pass. “Jared!”

 

“Thoughuuuh--nuhhh--thought you didn’t like it like this?” Jared huffed out.

 

“Never, uh -- God -- did it like this, God – fuck!” he cried out as his pleasure started to show at the tip, a small bead of come pooling in the slit.

 

Jared was about to lose his mind at the feeling of Jensen clenching around him, the waves of pleasure coursing thorough Jensen’s body causing his asshole to tighten around Jared’s cock.

 

Jared slammed into him three more times and came with a long, hard grunt, his body shaking hard, his eyes rolled back in his head. “Next time…” Jared panted hard. “I think you’re gonna fuck me,” he gasped.

 

~

 

After they both caught their breath, cleaned up as much as they could without getting out of bed, (because Jared figured what would the use be, he was sure they’d do it again before they got up to go to work), Jensen turned his head and asked, “Who was on the phone?”

 

“Chris.”

 

“Did he say what he wanted?”

 

“Just said for you to call.”

 

“Hmm,” Jensen responded, rolling over, his head coming to rest on Jared’s shoulder, his hand lying comfortably over his stomach. 

 

Jared slid his hand down Jensen’s arm, his hand coming to rest over Jensen’s. “I love you,” he whispered.

 

“I – “ Jensen started. “I – I lo – I know you do. I’m sorry Jared…” he said, his voice shaky. 

 

Jared tightened his hold around his husband. “It’s ok, Jen. I told you, I can wait.” He turned his head, and kissed Jensen on the forehead.

 

“Yeah, but – it’s been three months. You have to be getting tired of me not saying it back.”

 

“I’m good baby,” Jared said with his mouth. His heart, however, was slowly breaking. He loved Jensen so much, and to know that he didn’t feel the same was like a knife in the chest.

 

~

 

Later that morning, after a nice, long, hot shower, Jared came into the living room and found Jensen sitting on the couch. He slid his hand along Jensen’s prominent belly. “How’s she doing today?” he smiled as he sat down beside him on the sofa, Jensen enjoying his morning cup of decaf coffee.

 

“Using my damn bladder as a kickball! I swear this kid's gonna have huge feet.”

 

Jared chuckled. “We really need to think about names,” he said.

 

Jensen laughed. “Yeah, Chris has the ‘perfect one’,” he said, air quoting the words.

 

“I shudder to think.”

 

“Christian Kane Ackles-Padalecki,” he snorted.

 

Jared looked at him. “Yeah, that’s about what I’d expect.”

 

“I told him that a name that long bordered on child abuse,” Jensen said. “He tried to reason that Christian is perfectly fine for a boy or a girl, but I told him to bite my ass, she wasn’t being named Christian.”

 

“I like Ella,” Jared said. “It really is my favorite.”

 

“I like Evie,” Jensen said.

 

“Well, we still have a few more months to decide,” Jared said, kissing Jensen’s cheek. “I love you,” he said.

 

Jensen turned his head and leaned in, kissing him long and slow. He pulled away and cupped the side of Jared's cheek. He so badly wanted to say, no, to shout, I love you, too! But he couldn't. The words just wouldn't fall from his lips.

 

Jared saw that look in his eyes, knew then that Jensen felt it, too. But why can't you say it? he thought. Tell me....

 

"I was thinking," Jared said, quite cheerily. 

 

"What?" Jensen asked, picking up his newspaper and starting to scan through it again.

 

"Well, you remember how I told you that I was taking you on a date?"

 

Jensen frowned and looked at him a moment - then shook his head.

 

"Yeah, a few months back, I said that I was gonna take you on a date and you said that our relationship was kinda starting off backwards: sex, baby, marriage, then a date...but we ended up not getting to it for some reason or another."

 

"Oh yeah," Jensen nodded.

 

"Well, I think that we should go out on a date tonight. Dinner and a movie? Or dinner and a walk on the beach...something."

 

Jensen turned his head and smiled. "I'd like that. Maybe steak? I'm in a carnivorous mood," he joked, then wrinkled his nose playfully and snapped his teeth at Jared.

 

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go, baby," Jared smiled back. He leaned in and kissed him. "But I have to go, I'm already late. I swear one of these days my boss is gonna fire me."

 

Jensen smacked him on the ass as he stood. "You're always late!"

 

"I know. I'm sorry!!" Jared said. As he was going out the door he said "I'll try to be better!" just as Jensen said "I know, you'll try to be better!"

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"Mr. Jensen?" one of the kids sitting on the floor around him said as Jensen picked up a book for story time.

 

"What is it Tommy?"

 

"Are you gonna have a baby?"

 

"Yes, I am. Don't you remember last week when we talked about me having a baby?"

 

"Yeah, but how does it come out? My mommy said that the stork delivers all babies to their mommies and daddies homes."

 

Jensen swallowed. He'd been dreading this exact question. He didn't think that he should lie to the children. Sure, Santa Clause and The Easter Bunny are one thing, but this...he just didn't want to say 'the stork'. But also, they were five year olds and younger. "Well, the baby comes from my tummy," he said, rubbing his hand over it.

 

"I know that," Tommy said in his best 'duhhhh' voice. "But how does it get ooooout?" he whined.

 

Just then, Madge walked up. "Tommy, I believe that we already talked about this. Just this morning. Don't you remember what your mommy said?"

 

He frowned, folded his arms across his chest and poked out his bottom lip in a huge pout.

 

~

 

Once the kids were down for their afternoon naps, Jensen approached Madge. “Thanks for that earlier,” he smiled. “I didn’t want to lie to him, but it’s not my place to say anything either.”

 

“You’re welcome,” she smiled. “How are you two doing?”

 

He smiled at that question. He still, even at six months pregnant, wasn’t used to the “two of you” question.

 

“Good. I’m feeling a lot better. Great in fact. I have a lot more energy, been less moody – of course Jared might argue that one,” he laughed. “She’s doing good. I have an appointment for a check up on Friday. Doc’s gonna do a 3-D ultrasound. I’m really excited about that. It’s like a photo. You can see every little feature, it’s amazing.”

 

Madge grinned and lifted her hand to slide her index finger across the hickies on Jensen’s neck. “Looks like you're feeling a lot better,” she teased.

 

Jensen turned red. Bright red.

 

“Oh stop!” she laughed. “Honey, I had four kids. I know how horny you get during this part of the pregnancy,” she giggled.

 

“Oh God,” Jensen said as he picked up a book and pressed it against his face, “can we change the subject?”

 

“What’s your personal best? Mine was when I was just at six months like you are now. We did it five times in one night. My poor husband said I broke it!” she said, her own face starting to turn red.

 

Jensen was still sitting there with the book pressed against his face, but his muffled voice answered, “Last week, five times.”

 

Madge chuckled just as Jensen’s phone rang in his office. “Saved by the bell,” she said leaving.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, baby,” Jared’s silken voice greeted. "What are you doing?"

 

The end of Jensen's mouth curled in a smile. "Hey. Just sitting at my desk. Just got the kids all down for their naps. What are you doing? You sound like you're in the truck."

 

"I am. I had an errand to run on lunch."

 

"What errand?"

 

"It's a surprise," Jared grinned. Jensen couldn't see him, but he knew that Jared was smiling from ear to ear.

 

"You're a jerk! Tell me! Is it for me?"

 

"Yep."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Jensen, what about 'it's a surprise' don't you get? I'm not telling you, so shut it!" he chuckled.

 

Jensen didn't respond.

 

"You're pouting, aren't you?"

 

"No!" Jensen said in a dejected, almost whiney voice.

 

“You are, I know you are. You’re sitting there right now with those big, fucking, girly lips all poked out. God Jen,” Jared groaned.

 

“Do not pull over on the side of the road and jack off, Jared. I mean it!” Jensen warned. “I don’t wanna have to bail my husband out of jail today.”

 

“Can you get outta there for about fifteen minutes?” Jared asked. “I have time to swing by for a quickie,” he said wagging his eyebrows as if Jensen could see him.

 

“Mmmm, as romantic as a whole fifteen minutes sounds, unfortunately I can’t. I have tons of paperwork that I have to get done while the kids are asleep so that I don’t have to work late tonight.”

 

“Cocktease!” Jared joked.

 

“Later,” Jensen promised.

 

“Yeah, later. Like I told you this morning…I think tonight, you can fuck me.”

 

Jensen didn’t respond.

 

“Jen? Something wrong?” 

 

“N-no,” he said unsurely.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I – uh, I don’t want to hurt you,” Jensen said quietly.

 

“Hurt me? What do you mean hurt me?” Jared asked.

 

“Nothing…look, I have to go,” Jensen said suddenly, hanging up on him.

 

Jared sighed and decided that it was time that he got some answers. He dialed his boss and took half of a sick day, something that he’d never done since he started working when he was seventeen, right after graduation. Then he called Danneel. Twenty minutes later, he parked the car outside the local Starbucks and went inside.

 

Once they were seated with their coffee and sweets, Danneel looked up at him. “So?”

 

“I need for you to tell me something. I need to know about Jensen.”

 

Danneel frowned at him. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Why he’s so afraid to love me? Why is he freaking out about…” Jared stopped a minute. He decided quickly that there wasn’t any room for embarrassment if he wanted answers.

 

“Why is he freaking out because I asked him to – uh, to – I want him to…”

 

“Make love to you?” she smiled.

 

“Yeah. Why is he freaking about that?”

 

Danneel sighed and shook her head. “Jared, I’m not so sure that I’m the one you should be asking.”

 

“I did ask him. He hung up on me. Please,” Jared said sounding desperate. “Help me. I know that he loves me. I know it. But why can’t he say it. I know that I told him that I’d be patient…but – “

 

Danneel sighed and said, “There was this guy that he was dating. They’d been together for about three months, Jense – “

 

Jared interrupted her, “Wait, Jensen said that he’d never had a real boyfriend not since his first when he was like sixteen…”

 

“Let me finish,” she said. “He was eighteen and in his first year of college when he met Tony. They hit it off pretty good, and Jensen was attracted to him, and knew that Tony was gay, too, so he asked him out. They started off slow, ya know? Tony was a little skittish, and Jensen was perfectly patient with him. But one night, of course, they finally did it, and even though they were careful, Tony – um…he tore.”

 

Jared cringed.

 

“Yeah. They were both pretty scared, because after about an hour the bleeding still hadn’t stopped, so Jensen drove him to the hospital. Tony was freaked out and didn’t tell anyone how or why it happened. So you can imagine the doctors, here they have a sixteen year-old boy who was torn at his rectum with traces of semen present, so they assumed that he was raped. After his parents and the police were called, Tony broke down and said that it was because he and Jensen had slept together. He told his parents that he was gay, and they freaked. They blamed Jensen for ruining their son’s life. They pressed charges of statutory rape. He was arrested and everything. Jensen assumed that since Tony was at college that he was of age, he had no idea that Tony was only sixteen, and Tony never told him.”

 

“Wait-wait, that doesn’t make any sense, if Jensen had a rape charge on his record, he wouldn’t ever have gotten a job working with kids. How…?”

 

Danneel raised her hands. “His parents,” she said. “They paid off Tony’s parents and they agreed to drop the charges. Then came the huge job of making sure that Jensen’s file became lost in the system. They paid off judges and cops and everything to make it go away. A year later, they left Texas and moved to California. Jensen came with them because he really didn’t have a choice. People knew what had happened, and Jensen suffered the shame of it all, everyone talking about him, looking down on him. But as far as the legal system goes, it never happened. But Jensen knew that he couldn't stay, that he'd be judged as a rapist for the rest of his life, regardless of the fact that he loved Tony and Tony loved him. People who knew he'd been arrested didn't take any of that into consideration, ya know?”

 

Jared looked down and shook his head. “God, that must have been pretty awful.”

 

Danneel nodded in agreement. “He hasn’t told many people about all of it. To my knowledge, I don’t think that even Chris knows. Jensen told me one night when he came over after getting dumped by some asshole. We got drunk and he started off wanting to know what was wrong with him…he eventually told me.”

 

“It’s hard to believe that someone as gorgeous as he is would be so insecure or whatever, ya know?”

 

“He’s been told how to live his life by his parents since he was a little boy. When he finally stood up to them and decided to live his life with what makes him happy, he changed a lot…but some of those scars remain.”

 

"Yeah. I don't know what to do Danni, I love him. I love him so much that it hurts. I know that he loves me too, but..." Jared shook his head, “I can't seem to break down his walls. I don't know what to do..." he said quietly.

 

Danneel reached over and took his hand in her own. "Just love him, Jared, and try really hard to give him the time he needs to let you know that he loves you, too. I know that Jensen loves you...he's just scared to give himself over to that love."

 

Jared smiled and squeezed her hand. "Thanks. You're a good friend."

 

She grinned back. "You wanna come over to my house? We can do facials and you can paint my toenails...I'll make margaritas...it'll be fun!" she gushed.

 

"You do realize that I have a dick and balls, right?" he said with one eyebrow raised.

 

Danneel leaned forward and whispered, "I won't tell anyone if you won't."

 

~

 

An hour later, Jared was sitting on Danneel's couch, her feet in his lap, and he was painting her toenails a bright, Barbie pink color. He had a green facial mask on his face...something that Danneel promised was pore minimizing, and would clear up any blemishes. He had the top of his hair pulled into a Pebbles Flinstone top ponytail and was actually enjoying every minute of their evening. Of course, he wouldn't ever admit it, and he said he would kill Danneel if necessary to keep her quiet!

 

Jared’s cell rang. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. He smiled when he saw it was Jensen. “Hey babe, what’s up?”

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“I got off a little early and went by your work to see you and they said that you took the rest of the day off sick,” Jensen said, sounding worried.

 

Jared looked over at Danneel and made an ‘uh-oh’ face. 

 

“Where are you?” Jensen asked.

 

“Uhhhh – at Danneel’s,” Jared answered. He just couldn’t lie to him.

 

Jensen was silent. Deathly silent. Then he angrily growled out, “Why?”

 

“I just needed someone to talk to, and…”

 

“Oh, so you decide you needed to talk, huh? So you chose one of MY friends to talk to. I bet that I can fucking guess what the fuck you two have been talking about all day!”

 

“Jen…come on, don’t do this. I’ll come home and we – “

 

“No. Stay there and chat away about me all night, too!” he snarled, and then he hung up on him.

 

"Fuck!" Jared said, snapping the phone closed. "I gotta go, I'll call you tomorrow. But you need to know that I'm gonna tell him what we talked about..k?"

 

Danneel nodded and watched as Jared fished the keys out of his pocket.

 

"Uh, Jared?" she said as he was walking away.

 

"Huh?"

 

"You might wanna stop and wash your face first," she said, giving a slight smile because of the green goop all over his face.

 

~

 

"Jensen?" Jared said walking into the house. He walked slowly into the living room and found Jensen laying on his side on the couch, eyes closed, blanket pulled around him. Jared crouched down and touched his shoulder. "Jen?"

 

Jensen's eyes snapped open and he glared at Jared, his face hardened, his jaw set and his eyes darkened. “Leave me alone, Jared,” he said as he tried to get up quickly. The sudden movement made him dizzy and he wobbled on his feet. Jared grabbed him around the waist to steady him. 

 

“You ok?”

 

Jensen wiggled out of his grip. “I’m fine, let go!” he snapped.

 

Jared sighed, “Look, we’re gonna talk about this whether you like it or not. If you go to the bedroom, I’m following you. If you get in your car and leave, I’ll get in my truck and I’ll follow you…we’re talking about it, and we’re talking about it now.”

 

“Fine. What did you ask her?” Jensen asked, folding his arms across his chest.

 

Jared had to hold back a grin. Jensen’s arms were poised on his very pregnant belly and he looked so damn cute with his hair mussed and pissed off. But he managed to control himself. Jared sat down on the couch and turned sideways, facing the other end. Jensen sighed and sat down facing him.

 

“You won’t ever talk to me,” Jared started. “You freak out about things, and when I ask you about them, you won’t tell me anything. So today when I told you that I wanted you to fuck me, you freaked out and hung up on me.”

 

Jensen’s face was turning red. He.Was.Pissed. “So you went to Danneel and asked her what my problem was…” he said as a statement, not a question.

 

“Yes, because you won’t talk to me. Ever.”

 

“Did she…what did she tell you?” 

 

“She told me about Tony,” Jared said.

 

Jensen took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Well, I guess that I can’t trust anyone these days,” Jensen said as he got up and headed out of the living room. A few moments later, Jared heard the bedroom door slam.

 

He got up and headed in there. Jensen was laying on is side again, on top of the covers. He was grasping a pillow in his arms, his face buried in it. Jared toed off his shoes and crawled up behind him, spooning against his back, arm sliding around his belly.

 

“She told me because she knows how much I love you, because I was worried about you. She wasn’t trying to betray you, Jen.” 

 

“So I guess you’re happy that you're married to a rapist who fucks someone so hard that they rip open, huh?”

 

Jared pulled on him, turning him over. He ran his hand along Jensen’s cheek. “Oh Jen, you’re not a rapist. You two were in love. It’s not your fault that he was only sixteen. And I’m sure that you didn’t purposely rip him.”

 

Jensen swallowed, he wasn’t going to cry, damn it! He was tired of crying. Jared pressed his lips to the side of Jensen’s neck. “It was an accident, Jen. The first time that I ever had sex, the guy I slept with did the same thing – it - was - an - accident,” he enunciated slowly, as if to drill those words into Jensen's thick head.

 

Jensen shivered at the touch of Jared’s lips again, but this time, Jared licked a stripe across his skin first. “I love you, Jen, and I want you to make love to me. I want to feel you. It’ll be ok, I promise.”

 

Jared pressed their mouths together, their tongues dancing against each other. His hand slid across Jensen’s swollen belly and down, his fingers playing with the waistband of his dress pants. Jared popped the button and lowered the zipper, his hand slipping inside. Jensen gasped when Jared’s hand pulled him out and stroked him slow and steady.

 

Their kiss was slow and gentle, Jared taking his time to map out his husband's mouth. Jared pulled away first and moved to straddle Jensen’s legs. He pulled Jensen up into a sitting position and pulled off his shirt. 

 

“Jared,” Jensen said shakily.

 

“Shhh,” he whispered against his lips. “It’ll be ok. I need for you to know that I’ll be ok, Jen. I trust you. “Totally and completely, baby, ok?”

 

Jensen looked at him and bit down on his bottom lip and nodded. “Ok,” he whispered, allowing Jared to capture his mouth again and push him down on the bed, but holding himself steady over top of him on all fours so as not to squash Jensen’s stomach.

 

Jared kissed down his chest, his fingers gripping Jensen’s pants. “Lift up, baby,” Jared whispered against the hollow of his chest. Jensen lifted his hips and Jared peeled them slowly down his body. 

 

He sucked him down to the base, his tongue wiggling along the thick vein underneath, lips smiling around his flesh when Jensen whimpered out a moan.

 

Jared bobbed his head only a few times, then pulled off with a loud pop. He quickly removed his own clothes and pulled open the bedside table, producing a condom, because they didn’t need another baby right now. He prayed to God that this one worked. A bottle of slick followed.

 

Jared laid down on the bed on his back and pulled Jensen down beside him, putting the bottle of lube in his hand. Jensen swallowed, flicked the cap on the bottle and poured some into his hands. 

 

He swallowed again, leaned down – fusing his and Jared’s mouths together as his hand disappeared between Jared’s legs.

 

 

tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen swirled his finger tentatively around Jared’s hole, the tip barely slipping inside. 

 

Jared groaned out his appreciation at the feel of Jensen’s finger in him. Jensen cautiously pressed inside further, to his first knuckle. “Yesssss…” Jared moaned. Jensen’s mouth curled into a slight smile and he slid his finger in further, his fingertip brushing across his husband’s prostate.

 

“Oh God yeah, Jense!” Jared mewled.

 

Jensen scooted lower on the bed and wrapped his lips around Jared’s hard flesh, his head bobbing up and down quickly as he continued to stretch him open. Jared tangled his hands in his short hair, fingers massaging - scratching, across his scalp. 

 

Jared arched up off of the bed as he came hard down Jensen’s throat, hot liquid covering his taste buds as Jensen continued to suckle him through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

He let Jared's softening cock fall from his lips and he moved back up on the bed and kissed him. “How are we gonna do this? I think that my stomach may present a problem,” he smiled.

 

Jared maneuvered Jensen onto his back, rolled the condom down his cock and swiped it with a glob of lube. He straddled Jensen’s body and guided his hard length inside himself. Jared sat there motionless a moment, letting his body stretch, letting the burn fade, then he started to move. Moving oh so slowly, his arms stretched out, hands running up Jensen's chest and down across his shoulders.

 

“Chrrrrrrrrrist!” Jensen gasped at the feel of being inside him. “Oh God, Jared…fuck!” he cried out as Jared started to rock slowly on him, all the while being mindful of his large belly.

 

Jared slowly started to ride him, his body gliding back and forth as he gently lifted his hips up and down, balancing himself with his hands flat on Jensen's chest or shoulders. "Jen..." he whispered, "you feel amazing, baby!"

 

"Nughh..." was Jensen's only reply.

 

Jared continued his slow ministrations, keeping a mindful eye on his lover's expressions, wanting to make sure that Jensen was alright with their lovemaking.

 

"Jay...Jay..." Jensen panted. 

 

Jared stilled, leaning down toward his face. "You ok baby?" he whispered against his lips.

 

"Uh...God yes - Jay," Jensen whispered as he arched his back off of the bed, his head pushing down into the pillow. "Jay...gonna - gonna," he panted. "Almost there," he added as his hands grasped Jared's waist.

 

Jared grasped his own cock and slid his hand up and down his velvety, hard shaft, keeping time with how hard he was riding Jensen's dick as Jensen started to thrust up, his hips meeting Jared's body. Their bodies were dripping with sweat and their chests heaving when Jared leaned forward, a hand on either side of Jensen's head and captured his lips as he continued to ride Jensen's dick hard and fast, his movements becoming erratic.

 

Jensen came first, his body exploding, pulsing over and over inside the condom. Seeing the look of total bliss and contentment on Jensen's face shoved Jared over the edge, his own cock spilling its release, covering their bellies. Jared finally stilled on top of Jensen - his husband's cock still buried inside him. "You ok?" he asked.

 

"Yeah," Jensen managed, giving a slight nod.

 

Jared lifted up and rolled away and slid his hand across Jensen's chest. "I love you," he whispered against Jensen's heated skin.

 

"I know," Jensen whispered back, eyes heavy - sleep trying it's best to take him. Jared picked up a shirt off of the floor and cleaned their bodies as good as possible, Jensen pulling off the sticky condom and disposing of it. 

 

Jensen rolled to his side, his head coming to rest against Jared's neck and shoulder. "Night Jared," he told him.

 

"Night," Jared responded, his heart hurting a little more that Jensen still couldn't tell him - that he still couldn't say those three little words that Jared so desperately wanted to hear.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jared was on his way to Jensen’s six-month check up. He was running late, of course. He hoped that he wasn’t too late. 

 

Jensen’s mood hadn't been very good of late, and he knew if he missed the appointment altogether it would start world war three. 

 

When he pulled into the lot, Jensen was stomping out of the office looking mighty pissed. Jared parked and jumped out. "Jen!" he said, jogging over to him. "Jensen! I'm sorry..."

 

Jensen turned on his heels and said "Back off!"

 

"Jensen, I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose. You know that I had to work. I tried to get out of there as fast as I could."

 

Jensen just shook his head. "I'm tired, Jared. Ok? I'm tired of all of it. This one-sided relationship isn't working. You say you love me, but when I really need you, you're busy, forget or some other shit. You go behind my back and talk to my friends...people who love each other don't do that shit."

 

Jared snorted. "Love each other? Since when do you love me? Because you sure the fuck don't say it," Jared growled back, matching Jensen's own anger.

 

"I don't, and that's the problem: you love me, but I don't love you - that's where the one-sidedness comes in," Jensen snapped. "I can't love someone else, Jared. I - just - this isn't working. I want out, ok? I just want out. I want my own house and my old life back; I'm done. I won't try and keep you away from her. I'm sure that we can work something out in that sense, but I'm filing for divorce come Monday."

 

Jared just stared at him. He wanted to grab Jensen and shake some sense into him, call him a liar, because Jared knew that Jensen loved him, he was just too scared to admit it. But before he could open his mouth and say anything, Jensen was already driving off in his car.

 

An hour and two beers later, Jared came home to find Jensen's clothing missing and a note that said Chris and Danneel would be there in a few days to get the rest of his things.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jared called Jensen's cell phone five and six times a day until Jensen had it turned off. He went to his work to find out that he'd taken an extended leave of absence. He went to Chris' and Danneel's houses only to find that Jensen wasn't staying at either place. Finally, he relented to the fact that he wasn't going to be seeing Jensen anytime soon and went back home.

 

~

 

"He's at his parent's house, isn't he?" Jared asked Chris, who was sitting on the floor in front of him and Danneel. Chris nodded. "Why is he doing this? Just because I missed a doctor's appointment?" Jared asked, his voice shaky.

 

"Man, it's not just that. Jensen has had some relationships in his life where the people treated him like shit, they didn't trust him, accused him of crap that he didn't do. Hell the last guy he was with accused him of fucking me, and I ain't into cock, at all," Chris said. "He loves you, but he's so scared to give himself fully over to that because he thinks in his mind that you'll leave him as soon as he does."

 

"He has to know that I'm different," Jared said, bringing his glass of Crown to his lips.

 

"Jay," Danneel started as she scooted closer, "I think that he just needs some time. I think that he'll realize that he made a mistake and come back. He's just...really messed up with things, ya know?"

 

"He ignoring you, too?" Jared asked. "Chris said that he won't see him, either." Danneel nodded. 

 

"When are y'all taking him all of this shit of his?" Jared asked, pointing to the many boxes on the floor that Chris and Danneel had packed up.

 

"We're supposed to load it on my truck and haul it to his parents. I guess someone will come out and get it."

 

Jared sighed and set his glass down. "Well come on and let's get the shit loaded up."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Thirty minutes later, Jared was stretched out on the couch when his cell phone rang.

 

"Yeah," his voice dusky with sleep.

 

"Jared?" Danneel's voice sounded in his ear.

 

"Yeah, what's up? You sound worried."

 

"It's the baby. We got to the house and there was an ambulance coming out of the gate. We stopped and asked who went out in it and they refused to tell us. Chris smashed through the gate with his truck and barged into the house. He punched Jensen's dad in the face a few times before he told us that it was Jensen. You need to get to the hospital," she told him.

 

"Ok, I'll meet you there, which hospital?" 

 

"I don't know, we're in jail."

 

"That motherfucker had you arrested?" Jared growled.

 

"Yeah, but it's good. My folks are on their way to bail us out. You go to Jen. Tell him that I love him."

 

"Thanks, I will."

 

~

 

Jared walked down the sterile hallway, his heart thumping hard in his chest. He was praying that Jensen and their daughter were all right. He knocked on the door and said "Jensen?" Jensen immediately turned on his side, his back facing Jared.

 

"Go away, Jared. I don't want to see you."

 

"Jen, the baby..." he started.

 

"There is no baby," Jensen said, tears streaming down his face. "I miscarried."

 

Jared walked closer. "God," he said his voice breaking, tears falling. "J-J-Jen..."

 

"GO AWAY! I don't want to see you!" Jensen shouted, his head turned to look over his shoulder at Jared, hands clutching a pillow around his middle. "She was the only reason that we got married, the only reason that we were together. She's not here anymore, so you don't need to be around me!"

 

"But Jensen, I love you," Jared practically sobbed. 

 

"LEAVE!!" Jensen screamed. Jared stood there a moment, nodded, turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Jensen reached down and ran his hand across his belly. "I'm sorry, babygirl...I didn't mean to lie on you. It'll be ok, I promise..." he whispered.

 

~

 

_Three days later_

 

Jensen walked up the long walkway from the garage and in through the large oak fence door. 

 

"Jensen?" a quiet voice whispered. "What are you doing here baby?" she asked, her voice thick with concern. Jensen's grandma got up off of the ground where she'd been planting flowers and walked toward him as he continued toward her.

 

"I can't live there anymore, Gran. Me and Jared are - we're getting a divorce...and I sure as hell can't stay with Mom and Dad. If I stay in California, Jared won't ever leave me alone."

 

"Divorce? Why on earth would you be getting a divorce?" she asked, directing Jensen toward the front door.

 

"It's not working, Gran, it's just not. I sold my place, and like I said, I just can't stay in California right now. Can I stay here until the baby is born?"

 

"Of course you can baby, of course you can," she said, closing the door behind them as they entered her beachside house in Cabo San Lucas.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jared was sitting at their usual table in the bar. He was listening to Steve, onstage singing some love song that made him even more depressed. He loved Steve, he loved Steve’s voice, but if he sang one more love song, he was going to rip the strings off of his guitar and wrap them around his neck, making sure to pull really hard and possibly behead him.

 

He was horribly depressed, obviously. He lost his husband and daughter in a matter of days, and there wasn't fuck all he could do about it. He kept calling Jensen's parent's house until they had the number changed, and he'd even given in and called Jensen's sister Mackenzie, who he'd met one time, liked and was sure that she liked him as well. But she refused to tell him anything, even when he begged her - his voice full of desperation and sorrow.

 

He yanked his beer off of the table and took a long pull. Danneel looked at him, her eyes full of sadness. “You wanna talk about it?” she asked him.

 

Jared burped loudly and shook his head. “No, I just want him to **shut up**!” Jared said quite loudly when the song ended.

 

Steve chuckled from the stage. “I love you too, Jay,” and started singing a song called Dynamite.

 

Christian appeared at the table carrying a serving tray. On the tray was six beers, six shots of tequila and one pink looking concoction with a teeny umbrella in it. Danneel raised her eyebrows. “I know you didn’t get that frilly shit fucking drink for me,” she squawked. 

 

“If you want something to drink and you don’t wanna get up and get it yourself, yeah, I did.”

 

Danneel narrowed her eyes and snatched one of the shots off the tray and drank it back. “Fucker,” she mumbled when Chris laughed. 

 

“Don’t you ever get tired of pissing her off?” Jared snapped.

 

“Nope,” Chris said, handing Jared a shot.

 

~

 

“You have GOT to be kidding me?” Danneel yelped. “Oh my God!!! You are a fucking Neanderthal!”

 

Chris smiled. “Hey, I call ‘em like I see ‘em,” he shrugged.

 

“So, theoretically speaking, if we were to get married, you wouldn’t want me to work. You’d want a stay at home wife that has babies, cleans the house, your clothes, pop a beer when you come in the door and have your dinner ready?”

 

Chris shrugged again. “Yeah…”

 

Danneel threw the pink drink on him. “Asshole!” she growled, storming away.

 

“Bitch!” he yelled at her.

 

Jared sighed hard and shook his head.

 

“What?”

 

“Will you fuck her already and just get it over with? I mean…everyone knows that you two have the hots for each other.” 

 

Chris scrunched his face up in a sour look. “Boy when did you start doing drugs?” he asked, reaching over and pulling one of Jared’s eyes apart as if to look and see if they were dilated.

 

“Get off me!” Jared growled, smacking his hands away.

 

“What the fuck would make you’re stupid ass say something like that, then? That girl drives me infuckingsane.”

 

“Whatever…I’m going home,” Jared said, standing up and finishing off his beer. He wobbled slightly when he stood and almost fell on his ass.

 

“Keys?” Chris said holding out his hand.

 

“No.”

 

Chris stood up and said, “Give me your keys, you’re not driving. You’re drunk.”

 

“So.”

 

“Give me your Goddamned keys!” Chris yelled.

 

Jared, of course, took them out of his pocket and held them overtop of his own head. There was no way that Christian would ever be able to reach them…not unless he stood on a barstool.

 

Suddenly someone tackled Jared from behind, knocking him to the ground and sat on his back. “Get them!” Danneel’s voice yelped.

 

Jared did that “kid” thing of moving them from hand to hand just as Chris reached for them, Danneel stretched out on his back trying to get them, too.

 

“Hey!” the bartender yelled, a baseball bat smacking down on the bar. The entire bar went still and silent. Except for Jared, Danneel and Chris. The three of them continued to struggle and fight for the keys. The bartender called the police.

 

It was the second time in one month that Danneel and Chris were arrested, and the first time in Jared’s life.

 

 

~

 

 

Jared walked behind the police officer through the station and found his mother standing in the lobby area. She looked like she’d been crying, and that made him feel even worse.

 

Walking closely behind him was Danneel and Chris. 

 

“Hi Mom, sorry,” Jared said quietly. 

 

She swiped at her eyes and pulled him into a hug. “It’s ok baby, I’m just glad that you’re ok.”

 

Jared’s eyes clouded over with tears. “I’m not ok, Momma,” he said, swallowing back a sob. “I’m not ok.” He turned and walked out of the station.

 

“Sorry Mrs. Padalecki, thank you for bailing us out, too. We’ll pay you back in the morning.”

 

“What’s going on with him? He has refused to answer his phone for the last few days…I just don’t know what to do to help him if I don’t know what’s wrong?”

 

“You – you don’t know?” Chris asked her.

 

“I know that Jensen left. Jared thinks that he’ll come around in a few weeks and come back home…what else has happened?”

 

Danneel looked down at the floor. “Jensen lost the baby,” she whispered.

 

“Oh God!” Sherri said covering her mouth with her hand as more tears started to fall. “Why didn’t he tell me?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jared turned over in bed, eyes heavy from the headache pounding behind them. He looked around the room and realized that he was in his old bedroom – at his parents.

 

He made his way downstairs to find his mother sitting on the couch crying. “I’m sorry, Momma, I didn’t mean to get that messed up that they called the cops on us. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.”

 

“Oh baby – I’m not upset about that. I’ve been arrested a few times myself,” she said. 

 

Jared raised his eyebrows as if to say _WHAT_?

 

“Then why are you crying?” he asked her.

 

“Oh Jared, why didn’t you tell me that Jensen lost the baby?” she sobbed.

 

Jared walked over and sat down beside her, his arm pulling her close. "I'm sorry, Momma. I just didn't know how to tell you. I knew how excited you were at having a grandbaby," he said, his voice breaking.

 

"I'm so sorry baby," she said holding him tighter. "I'm so sorry that you two lost her. Is...what can I do?" she sobbed into his neck.

 

"Just what you're doing, Momma, be here for me." And that's when it happened, that's when Jared finally broke. When all the stress, worry and the last few weeks' grief finally took it's toll.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

_Three weeks later_

 

 

“I made you something to eat,” Gran said, walking into Jensen’s bedroom.

 

“I’m not hungry,” he whispered.

 

She put the plate of food on the table and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I don’t care that you’re not hungry, you need to eat for her,” she said, rubbing her hand along Jensen’s side.

 

Jensen nodded and sat up. She handed him the plate. “Grilled cheese and ham and tomato soup,” she smiled. “Your favorite when you were little.”

 

Jensen smiled and took a bite of the sandwich.

 

“What are you doing here, baby?” she asked him.

 

“You know why I’m here, I needed to get away from him.”

 

“But you love him, why would you leave him? Why would you tell him that she was gone?”

 

Jensen went pale, and set his plate down. "How...how did you know that I told him that?"

 

Gran smiled and carressed his face. "Mackenzie called. She said that Jared called her wanting to know where you were, that you needed him because he's feeling the same loss as you, and you didn't need to go through this alone."

 

"Did Mackenzie tell him?"

 

Gran shook her head. "No, she didn't say anything because it isn't her place. She's hoping that you'll see the truth and know that what you're doing is wrong. But she said that eventually, you'll have to tell him at least that he does have a child if nothing else."

 

Jensen rubbed his hand across the swell of his stomach. "I don't - I don't know what to do..."

 

"Give yourself over to it, Jensen," she whispered, cupping his face. "If you don't, you'll be alone the rest of your life, because you'll be bitter and ruined for ever loving again."

 

Jensen's eyes pooled with tears. "I have given myself over before - it's too painful to do that again. I didn't even really care about those people in the past, but Jared...." Jensen suddenly stopped talking.

 

Gran smiled. "You love him," she said.

 

Jensen nodded.

 

"Then go to him and tell him."

 

"He'll never forgive me for lying to him."

 

"Oh," she smiled big and bright, "that's where you're wrong. He'll be mad at you, I'm sure, but he loves you, and he will forgive you."

 

Jensen looked down, fat tears falling down his cheeks. "What if," he stopped a moment and swallowed thickly as if trying to hold back his breakfast. "What if something happens? What if I cursed her, and she really does die all because I lied to Jared?"

 

Gran took him into his arms and hugged him tight. "Oh baby, God isn't vindictive like that. Now then, I want you to eat the rest of this food, get a good night's sleep, and in the morning, you're driving back to California, ok?"

 

Jensen nodded and picked up his plate.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jared was standing on a scaffold, working on a humongous house in the city. Thank God these people were decent people and not the usual rich-bitch assholes he usually ended up with.

 

He sighed as his thoughts wandered off about Jensen and what he could possibly be doing at this moment and where he was. He sighed hard as he walked across the thick boards laying on the steel frame of the scaffold when he heard a cracking noise. Jared turned just in time to see the board split, the support beneath him giving way. He grabbed at the sides of the scaffold, his hands scrambling to hold on, but his head connected with the hard bars, knocking him unconscious. He fell to the ground, his body slamming three stories down onto the wood-littered ground with a sickening thud.

 

 

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Chris knocked on Danneel’s door. “Open the door woman!” he shouted in his usual ‘you drive me crazy’ kinda way. “Danni!!” he yelled, pounding harder.

 

When she still didn’t answer, he twisted the door knob and went inside. “Where you at, you skeezeball?” he said with a lilt-laced laugh. He rounded the corner of the hall and went into her living room to find her lying on the couch crying. He frowned and walked to her side and crouched down. “What’s wrong?” he said quietly sweeping her hair off her face.

 

She snuffled and wiped at her eyes. “The baby,” she said, her voice shaky with sobs. “It’s just – Jared was so happy and Jensen…he’s already got issues, ya know? And now he’s lost the baby, and he won’t talk to any of us. I just…I’m depressed and so fucking sad that I just…I just…” 

 

She stopped talking and broke into full sobs. “C’mere,” Christian said, opening his arms. Danneel scooted across the couch and fell into his arms. “Shhhh,” he whispered against her neck, “it’ll be ok.”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jensen pulled into his and Jared’s drive. He was scared to death to walk in the door even though he knew Jared was at work. He was just not quite prepared for what was going to happen when his husband got home - a full on Ackles-Padalecki fight.

 

He’d left Cabo San Lucas and driven straight until he got home; he missed Jared and he regretted what he’d done, and he didn’t know what he was going to do to make amends with him. He knew what he did was horribly wrong, probably unforgivable, but he knew that he loved him and he knew that he had to try.

 

He put the car into park, hauled himself out, and headed toward the house, hoping that Jared hadn’t had the locks changed. A small bit of relief washed through his system when the lock on the door clicked open.

 

He walked inside to a ringing phone. He set his large duffel bag down and grabbed the phone. “Hello?”

 

“May I speak to Jensen Ackles please?” an unfamiliar voice asked.

 

“Speaking.”

 

“Mr. Ackles, I'm Robert Talon from Talon Construction. There’s been an accident on site. Jared’s been taken to Community Hospital.”

 

Jensen felt his knees buckle. He was, thankfully, next to the couch and managed to sit down there and not hit the floor. “Is he – is he ok?” Jensen stammered.

 

“He fell three stories off of a scaffold. He was still unconscious when they left with him in the ambulance. I’m sorry that I don’t know more. I’ll be heading to the hospital myself, but I knew that Jared would want you there.”

 

“Yeah, thank you for calling.”

 

Jensen hung up the phone and headed to the door, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, calling Danneel as he went headed to his car.

 

~

 

Jensen rushed into the hospital as fast as a seven-month pregnant person could move. He reached the desk and gasped “Jared Padalecki” to the desk nurse. 

 

She typed into the computer and looked up at him. “I’m sorry sir, he’s still in the emergency room with the doctor. If you’ll have a seat, I’ll see if someone can come out and talk to you.”

 

Jensen nodded and turned around. Standing behind him with her arms folded was Danneel. And she was pissed. Her eyes were narrowed to teeny slits and her lips were pursed. “You lied to us? You lied about losing the baby? How could you be so fucking cruel?” she asked in a disgusted tone. “You bastard!” she snapped. “Here I was, worried about you, thinking that you were dealing with all of this on your own, worried how you were going to deal with this to the point that I was physically sick!”

 

“Danneel, I…” Jensen sighed, “I don’t know what to say. I wasn’t thinking – “

 

“Obviously!”

 

Jensen nodded. “All I can say is that I’m sorry that I lied and try to make it up to everyone,” Jensen said, a near sob escaping his lips. “I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry that I lied. I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m scared, and I feel like, why try? Why hope that Jared would be different? Why trust him to not do to me what every other fucker in my past has done? What I did was inexcusable, but…but at the time – it was all I could think of to get him to leave me alone.”

 

Then Jensen broke down and started to cry. Christian was standing behind him, he put his hand on his shoulder and turned him around. “You’re not getting off easy with this son, you know that, right?”

 

Jensen nodded. Christian pulled Jensen into his arms and held him.

 

Danneel huffed and turned her head, her foot tapping hard on the floor. She sighed and walked over and joined in the hug. “I’m so fucking mad at you, but I’m here, Jen. I’m here. And you better believe that after she’s born, I’m punching you in the fucking face.”

 

Someone cleared their throat. The trio turned around.

 

“Hi, I’m Dr. Gibson. I’m assuming that one of you is Jensen Ackles?”

 

“Yes, I am. Jared is my husband, is he…” Jensen stopped talking a moment, swallowed and said, “how is he?”

 

“He’s a little drowsy, but awake. I’ve given him morphine for the pain. And we’ve had to sedate him to keep him calm.”

 

“What was he doing?” Danneel asked.

 

“Trying to get up. He said that he was fine and just wanted to go home. He’s in significant pain, and we haven’t fully assessed his injuries yet. We need to do full X-rays to see if there is a back injury. Co-workers told the paramedics that he fell three stories onto his back, but luckily he landed in a pile of torn boxes and insulation. We’ll do all the necessary tests to make sure that everything is ok. He doesn’t seem to be suffering any paralysis, which is a really good sign. As soon as we know more, I’ll be back out to talk to you.”

 

“Can I see him?” Jensen asked.

 

“For a few minutes, he’s about to go up to X-ray. Follow me.”

 

Jensen walked into the room cautiously. He pulled a chair over by the bed and sat down and took Jared’s hand. Jared opened his eyes, but was unable to turn his head as he was literally strapped down to the bed from head to toe. He cut his eyes over to the right and was stunned to see Jensen sitting there. “Jen? What are you doing here?”

 

“I came back home,” Jensen said looking down, “if you’ll have me.”

 

Jared smiled. “Of course I’ll have you Jen, I love you.”

 

“You might not after this,” Jensen said. And then he stood up.

 

Jared stared blankly at Jensen’s swollen belly. Fat tears pooled in his eyes and spilled over, trickling over his cheeks. “You…you – I can’t believe this. You fucking prick!” Jared yelled. “You told me that our child died and then you left town and…and…” 

 

Jared was starting to hyperventilate, his chest heaving, body shaking.

 

Jensen reached out and slid his hand across Jared’s face. “Jared, calm down…you’re gonna have a heart attack.”

 

“Don’t you fucking touch me! Get out!” he yelled.

 

“No, I’m done running,” Jensen said, pulling his chair close and sitting down. “I’m done running, Jared. I’m telling you everything…everything. If you still want me to go, then I’ll go.”

 

“I don’t want you here,” Jared said, his chest still heaving. “Just go! Fucking leave!” He was practically bawling and hysterical. Jensen knew that it was mostly due to the drugs. Sure, Jared wasn’t emotionally closed off, but this was so not like him.

 

Jensen leaned closer to the bed and carded his fingers through Jared’s hair. “Shhhh,” he said, his lips close to Jared’s ear. “I know that what I did was wrong. Jared, and all I can do is try to make you understand and tell you that I’m sorry. Please let me tell you.”

 

“Why? Why should I listen to anything that you ha-have to say?” Jared sobbed.

 

“Because I love you, and I want to try and make things right.”

 

“W-what?” Jared said, finally moving his eyes to look over at him.

 

“I love you, Jared. And I’m sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry that I lied to you about our baby. I’d like the chance to try and explain things. I’m not going to make excuses for what I did, but maybe you’ll understand a little more about me and why…why I did it.”

 

“Excuse me?” an orderly said entering the room. “I don’t mean to interrupt, I’m here to take you up to X-ray,” he told Jared.

 

Nobody said anything. The silence was deafening. But then Jensen finally asked, “Do you want me to wait?”

 

Jared closed his eyes and took a deep breath, blinked back the tears and said, “Yes.”

 

The orderly started to pull the bed toward the door when Jared said “Wait, wait a second. Jen?”

 

“Yeah?” Jensen said, getting up and walking to him.

 

“I love you too, but…”

 

Jensen gave a light-hearted smile. “I know Jay. I understand that it’s not gonna be easy. I know that I have to rebuild your trust. I know that it's gonna take a while. I'm willing to wait."

 

Jared closed his eyes and offered a slight nod. Jensen kissed him on the forehead. 

 

"I'll be here when you get back."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Forty-five minutes later, Jared was finally returned to the room with his restraints removed, a solem promise from him that he wouldn't try to move until his X-rays were read.

 

Jared turned his head to the side. "Hey," he said as the orderly moved his bed into its rightful place.

 

"Hey," Jensen smiled weakly.

 

"So?" 

 

Jensen sighed and scooted his chair closer once they were alone. "I'm guessing that Danneel told you everything about Tony, right? All of it?"

 

Jared nodded. "She said she told me everything that she knew," Jared shrugged.

 

"Then that was everything I told her." Jensen sighed. "You have to know that I loved him, Jared. I mean I really loved him. And after everything went down, after I got out of jail and they moved, I hired a private detective to find him. And he did. I called Tony, I wanted to tell him that I would wait on him. Wait until he was eighteen. He told me no. I was crushed, I..." Jensen sighed heavily again. "I became this - this person who was on a self destructive path. After we moved out here and I went back into college, I drank, I did drugs...had a lot of one night stands. One night, things got a little rough with some guy at a bar - I was drunk, hit on a guy that I thought was cute, and he seemed interested. We went out into the parking lot, and he tried to rob me. He pulled a knife, had it against my throat - that's the night I met Chris. He really saved my ass."

 

"What'd he do?"

 

Jensen smiled. "Kicked the guy's ass. Big time," Jensen stressed. "He took me to his house, dumped me on his couch to sleep it off, next morning introduced himself, been best friends ever since. That next year, Danneel and I were roommates in college. She was accidentally registered as Daniel, so they stuck her in a room with a guy. We never corrected it with anyone. If it wasn't for the two of them, I'd probably be some drunk-ass, drugged-up loser on the streets. They've been there for me when nobody else was."

 

"Yeah, they're good friends. I guess that's why everyone is so hurt by what you did. But I think that maybe they understand a little better than I do."

 

"I'm gonna tell you all of it, Jared. Tell you about the assholes who treated me bad, about how they made me feel like I was something to show off in public, fuck when we weren't and distrust me when we weren't together. All of it," he nodded.

 

"M'kay," Jared said, "but first I want to know something."

 

"Sure. What?"

 

"Why were you rushed out of your folk's house in an ambulance the day that you...that you told me you lost the baby?"

 

"I had started having pains. We thought that I was in labor, so Albert called an ambulance. Doctors couldn't find anything wrong, so they chalked it up to stress...which isn't that far fetched. I was at my parents house," he said. Then Jensen looked down, tears filling his eyes. "God...Jared - I'm so sorry that I lied about that. I keep thinking that I've jinxed it, that she'll..."

 

Jared took his hand in his own. "Don't. Don't think that something bad will happen, ok? She's gonna be fine. Ok?"

 

Jensen nodded. "What about us?" he asked.

 

"I don't know, Jen. I need some time. What you did..." Jared said, shaking his head. 

 

Jensen nodded. "I understand. You ready for everything I have to tell you?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

~

 

Jensen spoke for close to an hour and Jared patiently listened.

 

It wasn’t that Jared just up and forgave Jensen for the things that he’d done, but he could at least understand, somewhat, his hesitancy to trust and love. But even so, it would still be a long time before he could let go of the things that Jensen had done and forgive him.

 

Jared could tell by looking at him that Jensen was exhausted. He’d gotten worked up several times talking about his past, and due to the fluctuating hormones, he'd bawled through some of them.

 

“Why don’t you go home and get some rest, you look exhausted,” Jared told him.

 

“No,” Jensen said shaking his head, “I’m not leaving without you.”

 

“Jen, being exhausted like this isn’t good for you, or the baby,” he stressed when Jensen started shaking his head.

 

Just then, the door burst open, Jared’s parents storming inside. “You – you…” Sherri sputtered, marching up in front of Jensen. “First you lie about losing the baby, then you have the nerve to come back here to him…and to top it all off, you don’t even call us when Jared’s been hurt at work?” she bellowed loudly.

 

“Mom!” Jared said.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jensen said, looking at his mother-in-law. “I don’t really know what else to say,” he whispered.

 

“You’re sorry?” she scoffed. “Oh, well at least you’re sorry!" she said, her voice dripping with disdain and sarcasm. "You broke him! You stomped on his heart when he loved you with everything that he had, and then to top if off, you tell him that his child died!!! That was lower than low! It was vile and repulsive and disgusting and…”

 

“MOM!” Jared shouted. “I don’t want to have to get out of the bed to get your attention, but I will!”

 

Sherri was fuming. Her face was red with rage and wet with tears.

 

Jensen stood up and headed to the door. He looked as if someone had punched him. His face was ragged and worn, and he was as white as a sheet. 

 

“Jen? Don’t go – “

 

“I – I’m sorry,” he whispered again, turning back. “So sorry, Jared.”

 

Then he collapsed in the doorway, his body falling to the floor like a lead weight.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Twenty-one hours later

 

Jared was sitting beside Jensen’s hospital bed. Jensen hadn't regained consciousness yet, and he'd been thrown into early labor. He was hooked up to an IV and a baby monitor was strapped around his waist. Jared was thankful that he was finally allowed out of bed. He was holding Jensen's hand and watching each and every contraction that he was having on the monitor.

 

A pretty blonde nurse walked into the room. She took Jensen's blood pressure, swiped a temperature gauge across his forehead and wrote the results down on a clipboard.

 

"How's he doing?" Jared asked, his voice sounding worn and tired.

 

"Well, the brethine has slowed the contractions, which is a good thing. We'd really like him to hold out till he's full term, but take comfort that babies survive all the time born this early," she said, offering a comforting smile.

 

Jared nodded solemnly.

 

"Um..." she said, stopping beside Jared. "I know that you don't know me, and I know that it's not any of my business, but can I offer some advice?"

 

Jared frowned slightly. "Advice for what?"

 

"I've heard the arguing, we've all heard it," she smiled, somewhat sadly. "Do you love him?"

 

"Yeah, but...."

 

"Please," she said, holding up her hands as if to say 'let me finish'. "If you love him, and you think that whatever happened between you two can be fixed...fix it," she said, nodding slightly. "I loved my husband. He was a good man, he was good to me and loved me right back. But, one night, we got into a terrible argument, as all lovers do," she shrugged her shoulders. "I told him to drop dead and stormed out of the house. Those were the last words that I ever said to him. When I cooled off and came back home, his car was gone. Hours later, the cops showed up and told me that there was an accident. He'd been sitting at a red light and was hit from behind by a drunk driver going ninety miles an hour. He was killed instantly."

 

Jared's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry..."

 

She offered an understanding smile. "Thanks, me too. Look, I don't know what he did to you, or what you did to him, or any of it, but if you love him, and I mean really love him, forgive him. Because you never know when when your last day with him will be. Don't let your life be filled with regret and what if's." And with that said, she turned and left the room.

 

Jared lifted Jensen's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I love you," he whispered. The baby monitor beeped and whirred, more printouts spilling out. Another contraction. Jared moved his chair closer and pushed the covers down just past Jensen belly and pulled up the gown, exposing the baby bulge. He laid his head gently against the swell. facing away from Jensen. He started to sing low and quiet: "Hush little baby, don't say a word...papa's gonna buy you a mockin' bird, and if that mockin' bird don't sing, papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring, and if that diamond ring turns brass, papa's gonna buy you a...a..."

 

"Looking glass..." Jensen's tired voice answered in the same tune. 

 

Jared sat up and looked at him, a smile on his face, tears in his eyes. 

 

"I think she likes your singing," Jensen said, caressing his husband's cheek. "She's settling down..."

 

Jared laid his head back on Jensen's stomach, this time facing him. "And if that looking glass gets broke, papa's gonna buy you a billy goat..." Jared started to sing again, his hand rubbing loving circles against his husband's skin.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jensen was released from the hospital the next day with strict orders for complete bed rest and no stress. They were on their way home when Jared finally broke the silence. 

 

"Danneel brought your car home, and Christian moved the sofa into the office. I had him pick up another one with a pull out bed so we can relax in the living room sometimes, you know - so you're not always stuck in the bedroom."

 

Jensen smiled. "Thanks. I still don't know how I'm going to stand being stuck in a bed for two months," he sighed.

 

Jared rubbed his hand over his stomach. "You can because you have to. For her," he said. "Speaking of her, we still need a name. She'll be here pretty soon."

 

Jensen looked over at him, "Well I've been thinking, and I have a first name that I really would love to use. After my grandma."

 

Jared inwardly cringed, he was imagining something horrid, like Hortense or Esmerelda. Sure, Jen's Gran was awesome...but she was pretty old, and he just imagined her having one of those horrible 'family' names that nobody actually wanted. 

 

"What?" he managed to say without sounding misreable.

 

"Cadence. Her first name is Cadence."

 

"Cadence," Jared said, testing it out, letting it roll on his tongue. "Cadence. I like it," he said, stealing a glance at his husband.

 

Jensen smiled. "You do? Really?"

 

"Yeah, really," Jared said, nodding as he pulled into their driveway. "I'm thinking that I like Nicole for the middle name, Cadence Nicole Ackles."

 

"Jared," Jensen said opening his door and getting out. "Her last name will be Ackles-Padalecki. I'm not giving her just my last name. I'm..." then he stopped talking as he saw Chris and Danneel walking towards him. Chris grasped his arm and was holding tight as if Jensen was going to collapse into some frail little old man or something. "What are you doing?" he asked somewhat huffily, yanking his arm away.

 

"You have to take it easy, I was helping you to the bed. I already have it set up, both of them. Do you want to be in the living room or the bedroom."

 

"Well actually, I have to piss. Do you want to hold my cock for me, too?" Jensen snapped.

 

Danneel was standing with her arms folded in front of her chest. Chris looked stunned. Jared - he looked disappointed. Jensen ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry. I'm sorry," he said pulling Chris into his arms. "I don't know what's wrong with me Chris, thank you for everything that you've done. I'm gonna go inside, pee, change my clothes and get settled in the living room off of my feet, then I want to talk to you and Danni, k?"

 

"K," Chris nodded.

 

~

 

Jensen walked into the living room. He was wearing a pair of Jared's sweats and one of Jared's t-shirts. Most of his pajama clothes were too tight. He crawled onto the bed and pulled the covers over his legs and settled back against the mass of pillows. Jared sat down on the bed and scooted back against the pillows as well.

 

"Ok, so I know that I apologized in the hospital, but I have to tell you two again that I'm really sorry. I'm sorry that I lied about Cadence, I'm sorry that I just up and left without telling anyone anything. I'm sorry that I avoided you both and wouldn't answer your calls or see you when you came to my folk's house. I'm sorry that my father had you both arrested. I'm just... I'm really sorry. I know what I did was inexcusable and pathetic and..." Jensen stopped, sighed and said, "I just hope that one day you both can forgive me."

 

Danneel nodded. "I told you, I'll get over it. But you're still getting knocked on your ass," she said balling her fist up. "Get it into your head right now. I'm punching you in the face," she said sternly.

 

Chris leaned back in the chair that he was sitting on and put his feet up on the coffee table. "I want a promise from you," he said folding his arms, "one promise, and then I'll let it go."

 

"What's that?" Jensen asked.

 

"You won't ever lie to me again. Ever. About anything."

 

Jensen looked at him and said, "I swear on my life that I won't ever lie to you about anything ever again."

 

Christian nodded, stood and walked bedside. He leaned down and kissed him. Just a quick peck. "You're my best friend, and I love you. I'm glad you're ok, I'm glad that Cadence - cool name by the way - is ok. It's in the past, forgotten."

 

Jensen was a little stunned. He knew that Chris loved him, they were good friends. But he'd never said it, and he sure as hell hadn't ever attempted anything more than a hug in the way of affection before. "I love you too, man," Jensen said.

 

"Alright, I'm outta here, let you two talk. You ready?" he asked Danneel.

 

She nodded and walked over, giving them both a hug. "Love you," she said and followed Chris out of the house.

 

~

 

Jensen was lying on his side on the sofa bed facing Jared, Jared facing him.

 

"Jen, I have some things that I want to say to you, ok?"

 

"Ok."

 

"I uh - I've done some thinking while you were in the hospital. Seeing you like that, unconscious and all...it made me realize that yeah, what you did was selfish and horrible, but it also made me realize that I couldn't live without you. I'm still hurt by everything, but I love you and I want this to work between us. I want to be a family. I want to leave what happened in the past where it needs to stay and not dwell on it."

 

Jensen's eyes were shiny with tears. "Really?" he whispered.

 

"Yeah, really. I love you, Jensen, I love you more than anything - and I don't care about all of that anymore. I want you to know that I forgive you, but don't ever lie to me again. I want an honest, open relationship. If I do something that hurts you or makes you mad, tell me. Let's sit down and work through it, no lies, no grudges. Can we do that?"

 

Jensen propped himself up on his elbow and leaned forward. He kissed Jared gently. "I can do that. I love you, too," he whispered softly.

 

~

 

Jared felt the bed shift and he turned over seeing, Jensen get into bed. "Everything ok?"

 

"Yeah, I was just looking for something to eat," Jensen replied.

 

"Jen, I would have gotten it for you. You're not supposed to be out of bed except for the bathroom and a quick shower."

 

"You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you."

 

"Wake me, really. It's ok, ok?"

 

Jensen nodded. "Ok, but we didn't have what I wanted anyway," he sighed.

 

"What?"

 

"Pickles. I want pickles."

 

Jared chuckled. "You hate pickles."

 

"Yeah, I know. But I want them."

 

Jared threw back the covers and got up. He pulled on his jeans and sat back down to pull on his shoes. "I'll go get you some, is there a particular brand that you want?"

 

"Klaussen."

 

Jared leaned down, kissed him and said. "I'll be right back. Stay in bed."

 

"I will," Jensen said, "and Jay?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I love you."

 

Jared smiled, "I love you, too."

 

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Jared returned from the store in less than fifteen minutes and found Jensen sitting up in bed watching television. Harley was laying on the bed in his spot, Sadie was laying across Jensen's feet at the bottom. He brought the bag in with him, kicked off his shoes and shed his pants, then crawled up beside his husband, shooing Harley to the end. "You know that you're spoiling them by letting them on the beds.

 

"Whoa, that looks like more than pickles," Jensen said, ignoring him about the dogs as he started to dig in the bag. Jensen so regretted all his complaining about the dogs earlier in his pregnancy. He adored them both now.

 

"Yeah, I got some Tasty Cakes, Ho-Ho's, Slim Jims, Klaussen pickles, a bag of Doritos and some coke."

 

Jensen looked over at him and said, "Are you sure you're not pregnant?" with a laugh.

 

"I better not be. I mean, I love Cadence, and I can't wait to meet her and be a father, but I'm not ready for two, not yet."

 

Jensen smirked. "Yeah, me neither," he snorted and opened his pickles. "Mmmm, oh man, these are good!" he said munching down. "Oh..."

 

Jared just chuckled and pulled out the Slim Jim's. "I've taken some time off work," Jared announced suddenly. "I mean, well - Robert insisted on two weeks anyway after getting hurt on the job, but I asked him for two months. Maybe longer, I have a good savings set aside, and..."

 

Jensen reached over and pressed his fingers against Jared's lips. "Jared, are you forgetting that I have an amazing trust fund? I don't have to work. I only do it because I want to. You don't have to make excuses if you want to stay home," he smiled.

 

"I know. But I also know that you hate using the money from your parents."

 

"It's not from my parents."

 

"But I thought..." 

 

"I never said that it was from them. It's from Gran. Don’t get me wrong, my folks are loaded too. My dad got his trust from her; he turned it into like, a bazillion dollars. Gran gave all us grandkids a sizable trust. I have one from my parents, but I haven't touched it. I can't, not until I'm thirty-five. Gran made ours available to use when we each turned seventeen so that we could go to college or do whatever we wanted," Jensen shrugged.

 

“Oh.”

 

“What?” Jensen grinned. “You want to know why I would take on a hard job like teaching small children when I’m already a millionaire, huh?”

 

“Wait. Did you say millionaire?”

 

Jensen laughed. “Yeah, millionaire. I don’t know, I guess that I just feel like I’m not like them, ya know? My parents I mean. I want to work with kids. I love children, I’ve always wanted to be a teacher, and I’ve always dreamed of having a big family and raising them to realize that money isn’t everything. Josh is a good guy, but he doesn't work, he just travels the world and screws women in every port. But at least he’s not like my parents – and Mackenzie, you’ve met her…she’s like me. The money is nice and all, and yes, I do use it from time to time, but it’s not who or all that I am. Does that make any sense?”

 

Jared smiled, leaned forward and kissed him. “Yeah, it makes sense. I don’t feel the need to own a house like your parents own just because you happen to be a millionaire.”

 

“We are millionaires Jared. What’s mine is yours – ok?”

 

“I don’t even know how to wrap my mind around that,” Jared laughed. “Damn," he huffed out.

 

“What?”

 

“How do you do it? Just not go crazy and spend it like a maniac? I mean, I know that money isn’t everything, and I certainly don’t mind working for a living…but there is that little dark part of me saying…” Jared lowered his voice to a quiet whisper “go buy a new car…pay off your house, go to Spain and lay on a nude beach all daaaaay…”

 

Jensen busted out laughing. “I didn’t say that I was a saint Jared, or have you failed to notice that I do have a brand new car…or that I have a few pretty expensive suits, and I’ve told you about some of my vacations. I just refuse to let the money be who I am. It's like you said at my parent’s house, I chose to work an actual job, and pay for most of the things that I wanted with what I earned. I didn’t want to become them, let money make me a dick like it did them. I love them, but they’re impossible people, and they think that they’re better than everyone else. I refused to become that kind of person, but that also doesn’t mean that I couldn’t enjoy it occasionally,” he smiled. “And if you want to go to Spain, then I say after Cadence is born, we go. I’m not too sure about the nude beach thing though. I don’t want everyone’s eyes traveling up and down this body of yours and then all the gawking that this,” he said grasping Jared’s crotch “would cause.”

 

He gasped and thrust forward, instinct taking over. Jensen moved over even closer. He pressed their mouths together, his hand rubbing up and down against Jared’s growing erection. Jared pulled away from his mouth and pressed his hands against his chest. “No,” he said.

 

“Why not?” Jensen asked, sounding hurt.

 

“Cause, the doctor told you, strict bed rest, no stress.”

 

“He didn’t say no sex,” Jensen said straining forward to kiss him again.

 

“Jen, no. Not until I ask the doctor,” Jared said.

 

Jensen raised his eyebrows. “You’re gonna call my doctor and ask him if it’s alright if we have sex?” he asked with a laugh.

 

“Yeah,” Jared answered defensively.

 

“You will not,” Jensen snorted.

 

“I will too,” Jared frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

 

“Jared, the last time that sex came up in front of someone other than me was in front of Chris, and when he said…” Jensen paused for a good hearty laugh, “buttsex, you almost had a heart attack. I know you. You won’t ask the doctor. You’ll have me call and ask.”

 

“Wanna bet?” Jared challenged.

 

“Hell yeah I wanna bet. What do you wanna bet with?”

 

Jared shrugged. “Something really good.”

 

Jensen leaned forward and kissed him long and slow. “Ok, if I win, you have to do anything that I ask. And I mean it Jared…anything.” Jensen punctuated the remark with a wag of his eyebrows.

 

“Fine. And if I win, same goes for you,” Jared said with a smirk.

 

Jensen laughed. “Either way it’s a win-win situation for me…”

 

“How do you know my anything will include sex?” Jared said just as cocky.

 

“Cause I know you!” 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Yes sir,” he said, nodding. “I understand. And you’re sure that none of it will hurt the baby, cause we…ok, thank you. We really appreciate the information.”

 

He turned, smiled and said, “Anything really encompasses a lot.”

 

"Uhhh...you're gonna be impossible, aren't you?" Jensen sighed, rolling his eyes from his perch on the sofa.

 

"You really didn't believe me that I would ask him, did you?"

 

"Oh, you only did it just to tie me up and have your way with me," Jensen laughed. 

 

Jared raised his eyebrows, a slight smile adorning his face. "You'd let me tie you up?"

 

Jensen turned crimson. Jared's small smiled widened. "You kinky bitch," he said he said playfully. "I'll remember that for after Cadence is born. But no, my anything isn't sex, Jen."

 

Jensen rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, what is it, you gonna make me massage your feet? Wash your hair? Cut your toenails? Something disgusting?”

 

Jared chuckled and walked over to join his husband. "No, nothing disgusting. I just want you to promise me something."

 

"Sure, what?"

 

"Follow the doctor's orders strict and to the T. No getting up to make yourself something to eat, or anything. You only get up to go to the bathroom, a quick five minute shower or to come in here, just like he said."

 

Jensen stared at him a moment. "Look, I know that you're a little freaked that I got up to get something to eat last night, but I promise that I won't do it again. I'll wake you up, and if you're not here, I'll call Danneel. She's actually threatened to move in if I don't watch it."

 

Jared laughed. "Well, if it will make you do what the doc said, I'm all for it."

 

"Jared, you can trust me, I'll stay in bed. She's too important," he said rubbing his hand along the swell of his belly.

 

"K, and thank you," he said, leaning over and kissing him.

 

They pulled apart and Jensen said, "Ok, so what did the doctor say about us having sex?"

 

Jared's laugh could be heard from outside.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"STUpid cocksucker. I swear to God the next time I see his fucking hillbilly ass, I'm grabbing his balls," Danneel growled as she stormed into Jared and Jensen's house. She made twisting motions with her hands and yanked her arm back while making a popping sound with her mouth. "Then I'm gonna," she viciously snarled then clenched her teeth and started punching her palm with her other hand. "OHHHHHH! I'm gonna kill him! Plain and simple, I'm killing his stupid big dumb-dummy face," she continued as she kept punching her hand.

 

"I take it you're pissed at Christian?" Jensen asked, his eyebrows raised. "You two've been spending a lot of time together..."

 

She stopped talking and glared at him, and if looks could kill, Jensen would be on bent knees begging St. Peter for entrance through the pearly gates. "Yes, I am. And know this," she snarled, leaning over into Jensen's personal space, "the next time you meet him, his name will be Christine!" she snapped, her finger in Jensen's face.

 

"What's going on?" Jared asked, coming into the room with a tray of lunch for Jensen.

 

"Men are stupid and they fucking suck!" she bellowed taking the tray from him and sitting down. She picked up the sandwich and munched down on it. 

 

"Uh, that was for Jens..." Jared stopped talking when her head snapped over his direction. He held up his hands. "But I can make him some more, help yourself," he added, backing away and walking back to the kitchen.

 

"What did you two fight about this time?" Jensen asked, taking a stalk of celery covered in peanut butter off of the plate and biting down.

 

"I don' manna tlwakk 'mbout it," she said with her mouth full. She swallowed and growled. "Fuck him."

 

Ten minutes later, Jared was bringing Jensen another plate of food as well as one for himself and a large bowl of fresh cherries and strawberries.

 

“Mmmm,” Jensen groaned and pulled the bowl of fruit over to his lap.

 

Danneel snorted when she watched her friend take a particularly huge strawberry and bite it in half. “Oh, these are really good,” he said as strawberry juice ran down his chin. 

 

Jared grinned, leaned over and licked the juice. “Mmmm, it is good,” he said, leaning even closer and kissing him.

 

“Uh – you two make me sick,” Danneel said disgustedly. “I have to get outta here. I need…I need to – I don’t know, go to an MMA fight or something.” Danneel stood up and dusted off her pants. 

 

“Stay, you’re obviously upset,” Jensen said, patting the bed beside him. 

 

“No, it’s ok. You don’t need someone hanging around who's all mopey and shit. Y’all have had enough depressing shit to last you a lifetime.”

 

“We can watch Steel Magnolias,” Jensen said.

 

“Jennnnn….she’s pissed off, not sappy. We can watch John McClain blow shit up!” Jared grinned. “Yippee-ki-yay mother fucker!” Jared said punctuating the words with making a gun with his hand.

 

Danneel snorted. “You sure?” she asked.

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Jared said. “Well, as long as you’re not wanting sappy. Jen cries at the drop of a hat these days.”

 

Jensen narrowed his eyes at him and said, “Fuck you.”

 

Jared wagged his eyebrows and responded, “I will, later…”

 

~

 

"Ohhhhhhh, that looks like it would hurt, do you know where I could get one of those rocket launchers? I could sit in that apartment building across the street from where he works, and when he gets in his stupid redneck truck ka-blam!" she shouted the last word loud as she smacked her hands together, "he'd be dead, and everything would be soooo much better!" she smiled.

 

Jared and Jensen were both trying not to laugh, especially since the last time they laughed at one of her ridiculous threats that she made against Christian they both got a whack to the back of the head.

 

Danneel's phone rang for what must have been the fiftieth time. She pulled it out of her back pocket, looked at it and then threw it against the wall. "There, he'll stop calling."

 

Then Jensen's phone rang. The Beverly Hillbillies theme.

 

"Don't answer that!" she growled, trying to grab his phone.

 

Jensen out-maneuvered her and flipped it open. "Hey Chris, what's up?" He listened intently then said, "Yeah, she's here but she's been planning your demise by some seriously painful ways since we started watching Die Hard, and she just killed her phone, I really don't think that right now would be a good time to come over." He listened some more, then added, "Dude, seriously, she said that the next time I saw you, you'd be Christine...serious damage to the boys. Let it go. Ok, yeah. I'll see ya tomorrow."

 

When Jensen hung up the phone, he almost fell off of the bed for how close Danneel was to him. Her face was scrunched in a menacing look. "Tommorrow? Why is he coming over here tomorrow?"

 

"Just to see me," he answered calmly.

 

"Uh...MEN!" she said throwing up her arms in the air. "I'm going home." Then she scooted off the bed and walked out the door.

 

After the door closed, Jared turned his head and said, "They are soooo fucking!"

 

Jensen frowned at him. "Put the crack pipe down and back away!! They are not."

 

Jared laughed. "Man, they've been spending all this time together, and honestly, have you ever seen her that mad at him?"

 

"No, but trust me, Chris would have told me by now if he was banging her. He'd never not mention banging a hot girl like her to everyone that he knows."

 

"You'll see. Wait, you think she's hot?"

 

"You don't?"

 

"I'm not into women..."

 

"But if you were?"

 

Jared laughed. "Ok, so yeah, she's hot. But I don't wanna talk about her right now. I wanna rub some of these left over strawberries all over your chest and stomach and lick off the juice."

 

Jensen's whole body shuddered. He reached over and shut off the TV and tore off his t-shirt and handed Jared the bowl of fruit. 

 

Jared sniggered. "Uh, looking forward to this are ya?"

 

"Yeah..." Jensen rasped pulling Jared's mouth to his.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jensen reached the middle of his eighth month and the bitchiness returned. His feet were swollen, his back hurt constantly, he had heartburn almost every single day. He was miserable. And he was really tired of sitting in bed all day long, day after day. He knew that he had to, and he wouldn’t dare jeopardize their daughter’s health; he was just sick of it.

 

Jared constantly felt like he was walking on eggshells. He'd rarely begin a conversation with Jensen because he just didn't know if his husband would kill him or be happy or, to Jared's horror, cry. Again.

 

He rolled over and immediately noticed that Jensen wasn't in bed with him. He sat up and looked around, saw the bathroom door cracked open and then heard the sound of the shower running. Jared scooted off of the bed and headed into the bathroom. "Morning," he said reaching into his boxers to pull himself out at the same time he lifted the lid and seat of the toilet.

 

"Morning," Jensen said succinctly.

 

Great, Jared thought, it's gonna be one of those days.

 

He finshed, flushed, washed his hands and took a small breath and asked, "You hungry? I was thinking of making some scrambled eggs. Maybe with onions, peppers, ham and cheese? That sound good?"

 

"It's fine," Jensen answered, shutting the shower off. He pulled open the shower curtain and reached for his towel. Jensen frowned slightly. Jared was just standing there, staring, his mouth hanging open, slack jawed. Jensen ran the towel over his head and down his body and stepped out of the shower. He looked up, and Jared was still staring. He folded his arms across his chest. "WHAT?"

 

"You're beautiful. You're beautiful and...I just - " Jared walked close and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

 

Jensen just stood there and continued to stare at him, brows drawn together in a tense frown. 

 

Jared smiled and kissed him. "I'm gonna go make some breakfast. Why don't we eat out on the patio? You can kick back on the lounge chair."

 

Jensen nodded.

 

"K, I'll make some decaf, too," he said, exiting the bathroom.

 

"Freak," Jensen mumbled as he finished drying off, but he couldn't help the tiny smile that etched across his face.

 

~

 

Jared opened the patio door and set down the tray of food on the small table between the two chairs. He had a blanket draped over his arm, which he pulled apart and laid it across Jensen's leg and baby bump. "What? It's chilly. I don't want Cadence to get cold."

 

"Oh, ok," Jensen grinned. "As long as you're only making sure she's not cold."

 

"I know you're getting tired of my fussing, but you're just gonna have to deal with it. K?" Jared handed him his own plate of eggs and toast, then scooted a cup of coffee toward him.

 

They ate in silence, watching the the sun continue to rise.

 

~

 

"Ok, I'll only be gone for about an hour. If you need anything call me," Jared said nervously. "You know what, I can just call Danni or Chris. They can go to the store and bring it back, or I can see if one of them wants to come over while I'm gone."

 

Jensen turned his head, eyes narrowed. "I'm a grown man Jared, I don't need a fucking babysitter. I'll be fine while you go to the damn store."

 

Jared sighed. "I know that you don't need a babysitter Jen, but you're at the end of your pregnancy. What if you go into labor? You don't fit behind the wheel of the car, you can't drive yourself to the hospital. What if you get up to go to the bathroom and I don't know, something happens and you get hurt?"

 

"Christ!" Jensen snarled. "Go!"

 

"Ok," Jared relented. "Here are the remote controls, your cell...uh, do you want anything to drink or eat before I go?" 

 

"No. I'm fine," Jensen said monotone. He was getting very, very agitated with his husband.

 

"Ok, I'm going. Love you."

 

"Love you, too," Jensen said. When he heard the door click closed he pulled Jared's pillow off of the sofa bed and pressed it into his face and let out a frustrated yell. He let his head fall back against the couch, picked up his phone and called Chris.

 

"Hey man, what's up? Baby time?"

 

"No, it's kill my husband time. He is driving me insane," Jensen moaned.

 

Chris laughed. "Son, don't let it bug you. You got what, a few more weeks to go and it'll be all over. No more sitting on your big butt, no more Jared driving you insane...it'll be all good."

 

"I do not have a big butt."

 

Christian barked out a huge laugh. "Girl!"

 

"Dick."

 

"You love me and you know it. You feel like some company?" he asked.

 

"Not you, too," Jensen sighed.

 

"What? I was fixin to go out and get some burgers, thought you might be hungry. That's all."

 

"Burgers from where?"

 

"Collier's, mushroom swiss..." Christian almost sang. "You want?"

 

"Yeah, I want. Two of them. And get Jared two also."

 

"Ok."

 

"And fries," Jensen added.

 

"Ok."

 

"And some fried green tomatoes."

 

"Ok."

 

"And a cup of chili, I love their chili."

 

"You really gonna eat all that?"

 

"And an order of beef and noodles."

 

"I'm gonna have to take out a loan."

 

"And stop at the Speedway on the corner and get me some Fritos."

 

"Anything else?"

 

"A six-pack of PBR."

 

"Jen?"

 

"Not for me idiot, for you, Jared and Danni."

 

"Who said anything about her?" 

 

"I did. I want to see her. Stop and pick her up."

 

Thirty minutes later, Chris and Danneel showed up with bags of food, beer and Fritos. Harley and Sadie were yipping and dancing, the smell of hot burgers too much for their doggie noses. Christian, of course, whipped out two beef flavored chew bones and they scampered off to their bedroom and started chewing away.

 

Jared returned around ten minutes later and joined in on the feast. "Oh my God!" Jared moaned, "this is the best freaking burger that I have ever had!"

 

"You've never ate Colliers before?" Jensen asked between bites.

 

"Nhoo," Jared said with a mouthful of fried green tomatoes. "Oh my God...these are better than my mama makes!" he said. "Don't tell her I said that, though."

 

Jensen set his burger down on the edge of the end table and said, "Ehhh," his hand passing across his stomach.

 

"You ok sweetie?" Danneel asked. "Heartburn?"

 

"Uhhh," Jensen gasped leaning slightly forward. "I don't think so..." he gasped. "Oh! Baby time I think..."

 

Three sets of eyes just sat there. Staring. Not moving. All frozen in some sort of stunned haze and panic.

 

"HOSPITAL!" Jensen barked.

 

And then the house burst into a mad rush of chaos, flappy arms, two panicked men, a hyperventaling woman, and a man who really, really wanted pain medicine.

 

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Jared ran to the bedroom and grabbed Jensen’s suitcase -- that he’d personally packed over two weeks ago -- and charged back down the hallway…and ran straight into Harley. The trio in the living room heard a dog yelp, then Jared yelp – then heard Jared let out a sound that pretty much sounded like someone who was being hacked up into a million pieces ...or at least was being murdered.

 

"Jay?" Jensen said from the living room. "You alright?"

 

"Ohhhh - fuck! I think that I broke my leg!" Jared groaned.

 

"You have GOT to be fucking kidding me!" Chris barked.

 

"Oh fuck you, it's not like I did it on purpose! My dog got in the waaaaa-UHHHHHHHH! Yeah, it's broke!" Jared cried out.

 

Danneel started to run down the hall, but Christian said “Stop! You get him,” and pointed to Jensen, “to the hospital. I’ll call an ambulance and stay here with that idgit in the hallway…”

 

“Oh the fuck you will! I’m not leaving him!” Jared said, crawling down the hall. “I’m going with y’all to the hospital!” he added as his head poked around the edge of the wall.

 

“You can’t ride in a bumpy car with a broken leg, it needs to be stabilized…” Chris started.

 

Jared interrupted, “I don’t care, I’m going with Jensen to the hospital. And you’re not calling an ambulance because they’d take two to get us there. No!”

 

“I.Need.Pain.Medicine.” Jensen practically wailed.

 

“Help me up and to the fucking car!” Jared demanded.

 

Chris sighed and stomped down the hallway, and twenty minutes later, they were on their way to the hospital.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“NO!” Jared yelled, throwing the clipboard he’d snatched out of the doctor’s hand across the room. He realized that he was probably being a little childish, but there was no way he was missing the birth of their daughter. “You can X-ray my leg **after** the baby has been born.”

 

“Sir, you don’t understand – you could further injure your leg, which could require surgery or…”

 

“I.Don’t.Care.” Jared enunciated. “I’m getting off of this fucking gurney and going up to the maternity ward to be with my husband! Now then, you either give me a fucking wheelchair or some crutches, or I’ll fucking hop up there!”

 

The door suddenly burst open and Danneel was pushing a wheelchair. “Come on Jared,” she said, eyeballing everyone else in the room. “Jensen really needs you, and apparently these brain-dead fucking morons aren’t gonna do anything.” She parked the wheelchair beside the bed and walked around it to help him. 

 

A nurse walked up to the wheelchair and started to pull it away. “I’m sorry sir, I can’t permit you to…”

 

“Bitch, unless you want to be stuck in one of these things permanently, I suggest you let fucking go of that wheelchair before I fuck you up,” Danneel snarled. 

 

The nurse backed away.

 

She got Jared settled and wheeled him up to Jensen’s room.

 

“Hey baby,” Jared said when Danneel pushed him beside the bed. Jensen was lying on his side, forehead doused in sweat and he was panting, obviously in the middle of a labor pain. Jared pushed his sweaty bangs off of his forehead and kissed him gently. “You hurting pretty bad?” he asked sweetly.

 

“Yeah, how – uh – oh God this shit hurts! How are you?” Jensen asked through clenched teeth, eyes closed tight.

 

“Don’t worry about me. I’m good. Has the doctor been in?”

 

“No, just a nurse to get medical info…said that the doc would be in - in a …” Jensen's words were cut off when another pain surged through his body, pain rippling like cracks in concrete.

 

“Hi Jensen,” his doctor said, entering the room. “How are we?”

 

“Hurting! It took you fucking long enough to get in here,” Jensen growled hatefully.

 

“Jeeeeeeen,” Jared admonished, remembering NOT to mention his outburst down in the ER.

 

The doctor only chuckled. “It’s ok, I deliver babies for a living, I’m really used to being yelled at. Ok Jensen,” he said, slipping a glove over each hand. “Knees up and apart.” The doctor grasped the end of the sheet and pushed it back across Jensen’s legs, settling it across his knees.

 

Jensen complied, all modesty thrust to the wind if it meant that he’d get pain medicine in the near future. 

 

Jared wheeled his chair down toward the end of the bed and hobbled up on his good leg and leaned in to have a look.

 

“Jared!” Jensen snapped. 

 

Jared looked up and over the thin cotton sheet that was stretched across his legs. “What?” he asked in that 'but my head's been between your legs a lot' tone.

 

“What are you – ow, ow - fuck! OW!” he yelled out when the doctor checked him. “I’m already hurting – and feel like I’m being ripped in half, do you really have to cram your whole hand up there? Fuck!”

 

The doctor wasn’t phased by his abrupt rudeness. “Good news, you must have been in labor most of the day Jensen. I’m betting that we have a baby in a few hours.”

 

“A few hours, really?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” the doctor smiled. "Have you been having unusual pains today?"

 

"My back has been hurting really bad all day, but I didn't think anything of it. My back's been hurting off and on since I was about six months. I just figured it was just getting worse."

 

"Nope, you've been in labor. You're lucky, less than four percent of pregnant males have easy labor."

 

"This shit ain't easy!" Jensen snapped.

 

Danneel walked into the room and rushed to the bed and peered between Jensen's legs. “Holy shit! I always wondered what it looked like on a man!” she said happily.

 

“Jesus Christ Danni!” Jensen yelped snapping his knees closed. “What the fuck are you doing?”

 

“Oh please – it’s not the first time I’ve seen your cock – and besides, I’m staying in here when she’s born, so I’d see it all anyway. And besides, I wasn’t looking at your dick, I was looking at your new hole.”

 

The doctor burst out laughing. Actually laughed. He turned and offered a bright smile. “And you are?” he asked, pulling the sheet down.

 

“Danneel Harris, Jensen's best friend,” she said, smiling as Chris also came into the room.

 

"Daniel Myers," he smiled.

 

“When did you see his cock?” Jared asked, his arms folded across his chest. He looked a little pissed.

 

“Can we all _FOCUS_?” Jensen yelled, his arms flailing about, motioning to himself. “Who cares that she’s seen my dick – and you two," he spat, motioning to Daniel and Danneel, "go flirt with each other **after** I have some pain medicine!”

 

Chris stiffened, raised an eyebrow and looked at the doctor, then at Danneel. “You're _flirting_? With Doctor Dan?” he viciously spit.

 

“ **Fooo-cus**!” Jensen yelled again. 

 

"Jared," Dr. Dan said, "we should really get you up to X-ray. That leg could be really bad, and putting it off could cause you problems for the rest of your life."

 

"No, I'm not leaving Jensen."

 

"Jared, please," Jensen said, turning back on his side. "Go. Chris and Danni are here. If Cadence decides to make a sudden appearance, one of them will come up and get you."

 

Jared sighed. He knew that if he didn't go, Jensen would only hound him until she was born. "I'll cave on one condition," Jared said to Dan.

 

"What's that?"

 

"Call and make sure I don't have to wait. That they can get right to me. And when they're done -they set the bone and put the cast on in here."

 

Doctor Dan smiled. "I can arrange that. I'll be back in a minute with the details, and I'll send in a nurse with some demerol."

 

Jensen nodded emphatically. "Lots of it. I don't want that shit to wear off! Lots and lots!"

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Three hours later found Jared in a cast up to mid-thigh and a bit out of it; well, really, he was asleep. He'd broken his leg in two places and it hurt like a bitch when they set the bones. He refused pain medicine at first, but when Jensen yelled at him for groaning "My leeeeg!" for the umpteenth time, Jared took the offered relief. Christian was in the chair beside him, also asleep.

 

"How you feeling sweetie?" Danneel asked, spooning some ice chips into his mouth.

 

"Not good, I just want her out. Don't suppose you wanna reach in there and drag her out, huh?"

 

Danneel laughed, bent and kissed his forehead. 

 

"Nuhhhhhhhhhh!" Jensen gasped, sitting up and leaning forward. "Shit-shit-shit!” he gasped, grabbing his knees. “I need…to – uhhhhh –“ Jensen grunted, “puuuuuuuuuuush!”

 

"You sure?" she asked, heading to the door to call for a doctor.

 

"YES!"

 

A few moments later, Dr. Dan was in the room and had grabbed the edge of the sheet up and shoved Jensen’s knees apart. He stepped away from the bed and leaned out the door. “Bernice, the baby’s crowning,” he shouted. 

 

The next few minutes happened in a blur. Jensen was moved from the room and into delivery. Jared was stuffed back into the wheelchair and was rushed into the room, followed by Danneel and Chris. All three of them were crammed into sterile surgical gowns and then Jared was wheeled beside Jensen. 

 

“Fuck…hurts!” Jensen clinched, baring down.

 

“Sorry, baby…you’re doing so good,” he said, pressing is lips to Jensen’s temple. 

 

Danneel produced a digital recorder. “Do you want me to record her birth?”

 

“No – “ Jensen gasped. “I love her with all my heart, but NO! Put it up!”

 

She sighed and set it down, positioning herself beside the doctor with her head practically between Jensen’s knees.

 

“Get your head from between my legs! Johnny Bench is supposed to be down there, you’re not!” Jensen rasped and groaned.

 

“You are being such a whiney bitch!” she snapped, straightening up but not moving from her perch behind the doctor. "You're doing good, Jen. Just think, she'll be here in a few!"

 

Christian walked closer, up behind Dr. Dan. He peered between Jensen's legs and made an 'ew' face. "Fuck, that shit looks like it hurts. What's it feel like?"

 

Everyone in the room looked at him. 

 

Christian looked from face to face and sighed a quiet, "Sorry," under his breath.

 

The doctor looked up at Jensen. "I need a really big push Jensen, really big. Take a deep breath and push until I reach ten, ok?" he asked.

 

Jensen nodded, sucked in a deep breath, clinched his teeth and pushed with everything inside him as Jared gripped his hand and watched as his husband pushed their daughter into the world. "Feels like it's ripping...hurts!" Jensen gasped as Cadence's head passed out of him and the doctor pushed the skin of the birthing passage back.

 

"Jen! She has my dark hair!" Jared gasped. "And it looks curly!"

 

"I am her Grandmother!" a shout could be heard from the hallway. Sherri Padalecki burst into the room, closely followed by her husband.

 

"Ma'am, I'm sorry," a pretty, dark-skinned woman said, walking forward.

 

"It's...oh fuck me! It's ok, uhhhh...shit!!" Jensen heaved. "She's family!"

 

The nurse let Sherri pass, and she came bedside. "Oh, sweetheart," she said, bending and kissing Jensen on the forehead. "Deep breaths, Jensen. In through your nose and out through your mouth. Nice and slow!" she said, looking down between his legs just as one of the baby's shoulders passed through the opening. "Jared? What on earth?" she said, looking down at her son.

 

"Later, mom."

 

Dr. Dan tilted the baby upward slightly to assist with the other shoulder passing through, and with a quick slip, Cadence Nicole was introduced into the world. The doctor suctioned out her mouth and then each nostril and Cadence let out a loud wail to let everyone around know that she was here.

 

He took a tourniquet and blocked the umbilical cord off and then held out the scissors to Jared. "Would you liked to cut the cord?" he asked.

 

Jared nodded, took them and cut the thick vein that provided life to their daughter for the last eight and a half months.

 

She was passed to the nurse, who wrapped her in a thick cloth and walked to the head of the bed. "She's beautiful," she said, laying the baby on Jensen's chest.

 

Jensen swiped his eyes and bent his head forward. "I know you," he whispered. "Hey Cadence..." he added as he kissed her tiny forehead. "Happy birthday. Jay, look," he said.

 

Jared rolled his chair even closer, bent his head and kissed Cadence, then kissed Jensen long and slow. "Can I?" he said reaching out. Jensen nodded and smiled as Jared's huge hands seemed to blanket the small baby. "She's so little," he whispered as tears spilled down his face. "Look at her, Jen. She's beautiful."

 

Danneel, Chris and the Padaleckis all gathered closer, looking at the baby in awe, as if she was the only baby to have ever been born in the world. 

 

"I'm sorry," one of the nurses said. "I have to take her and get her tests going..." 

 

Jared bent and kissed her again and allowed the nurse to take her.

 

Jensen grunted out a low cry. "Shit! Uhhh - damn it!" he said, flopping back against the bed and drawing his knees up.

 

"What? Why's he still hurting?" Jared inquired.

 

"Afterbirth," Dr. Dan said.

 

"Uh...and that hurts?" Jared asked.

 

Dr. Dan nodded. "Sometimes more than the actual birth."

 

Jared was pretty sure that he didn't want to see that coming out, so he rolled back up by Jensen's head, took his hand and whispered loving and encouraging words. "She's beautiful, Jen. You did good, baby."

 

"She is, huh?" Jensen asked, proudly looking over at him, relief on his face. Jared chanced a look at the other end of the bed and saw Dr. Dan finishing up whatever he was doing between his husband's legs. "She's perfect."

 

"Mmmm, tired," Jensen whispered.

 

Jared kissed him sweetly. "Get some sleep. We'll be here when you wake up."

 

~

 

Jensen woke up three hours later to find Jared asleep in the chair beside him, still clutching his hand, and Danneel and Christian sitting beside each other in the large recliner on the other side of him, Danneel holding Cadence in her arms. He looked around the rest of the room and noticed that Sherri and Jerry were already gone. He smiled; she’d burst into that room, the past apparently forgotten, in the wake of her granddaughter arriving. He was glad. He liked the Padaleckis and made a mental note to call and have a nice long talk with her. Sure, he’d seen her in the last two months after he’d come home to Jared, but things were tense. He wanted to change all of that for once and all.

 

"Hey, Daddy's awake," Danneel smiled.

 

Jensen let out a pained sigh when he rolled from his side to his back. "How long was I asleep?" he asked.

 

"Three hours," Chris said, getting up and taking the baby. He walked over and handed Cadence to Jensen. When Jensen let go of Jared's hand, he woke up, too.

 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jared asked.

 

"Sore, but happy," Jensen said sappily, looking down at their daughter.

 

"Alright, I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee. Anybody want anything?" Chris asked.

 

"Oh, a coffee would be great. A nice, fully loaded with caffeine, coffee," Jensen said.

 

"Ok. Jay?" 

 

"Naw, I'm good."

 

Danneel reached out and stuck her finger in Chris' belt loop and tugged. "Get me a hot chocolate?" she asked.

 

"Sure," he said. And then he bent and kissed her. On the mouth. Chris froze when he pulled away, his wide eyes staring down into Danneel's. She was grinning. Chris stood, turned around and actually busted out laughing. Jensen and Jared both had What.The.Fuck. looks on their faces.

 

Then Jared looked over at Jensen. "I told you they were fucking!"

 

Chris went to say something, stopped. Went to say something again, then made a 'whatever' gesture with his hands, made a "pshhhuhh," sound and walked out of the room.

 

"You're dating?" Jensen interjected.

 

"Yeah. Have been for a while now," she smiled.

 

"But why?" Jensen asked. 

 

Jared noticed that Jensen seemed perturbed by this, and that - well, that didn't make any sense.

 

Danneel only shrugged. "I don't know. We were fighting about something and I dunno, it just happened."

 

"Great, Danni. Just great," Jensen said, his tone flat and bitten off.

 

"Whatever," she said, getting up and heading to the door. "I'm gonna go help Chris, we'll be back in a few."

 

Jared waited till she was out of the room. "What was that?"

 

"What was what?" Jensen frowned, looking up from Cadence to his husband.

 

"Why do you care if she's fucking Chris?"

 

"Jared," Jensen said shaking his head. "Leave it, ok?"

 

"No, first she said in front of me that you had seen her boobs. I think, ok, well she's ballsy, you just saw them. Then today. she said it wasn't the first time that she'd seen your cock. Now you're pissed off that she's dating Chris. Are you jealous or something?"

 

Jensen was stunned, but he started laughing anyway.

 

"I don't...why are you laughing, its NOT funny," Jared growled out, his teeth clenched.

 

"I don't think that I'm the one who's jealous here. You're actually pissed off that she has seen me naked...before today."

 

"No I'm not," Jared said, folding his arms across his chest.

 

"You know, you're getting quite good at that pose. I think I may want a photo of it for the family album."

 

"Fuck you..." Jared practically snarled. "Why has she seen you naked? Did you two...have you - did you ever..."

 

"You want to know if I decided to bang a woman to make sure I was gay?"

 

Jared didn't reply.

 

"You want to know if I fucked her? Is that it Jay?"

 

"Yes!" he said, looking away.

 

Jensen laughed again!

 

"Jensen, you're really pissing me off."

 

"Yeah, I can tell," he answered shaking, his head. "I haven't ever slept with Danneel."

 

"Then why has she seen you naked?"

 

"Ok, exactly how many people have you seen naked? Any of them women?" Jensen asked. "You wanna do this, we'll do it."

 

Jared sighed. "If there is something specific that you wanna know, ask away. I'll tell you. I don't have anything to hide. I told you a long time ago that I haven't slept around a lot. I can tell you the name of every single person that I've fucked in my life," Jared said a bit tersely. "And I can count them on one hand."

 

"Names?" Jensen said with his eyebrows raised.

 

"Juliet Mintz in the eleventh grade, she's who I lost my virginity to, then, there was Tonya Gibbons in college, then Thomas Kinnley in college - off and on for a few years, Randy Allyson for two years after Tom, and then you."

 

Jensen sat there a moment, just staring. "You've - you've really only been with five people in your life?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Wow."

 

"So...?"

 

Jensen sighed."Well I've been with a few more than five..." Jensen said.

 

"I don't care about that, I want to know about Danneel."

 

"You've been with women, why is it a big deal?"

 

"Because..." Jared let the word trail off.

 

"Because why?" Jensen said, scooching over and patting the bed. 

 

Jared got up from the chair and hobbled onto the bed, picking up his cast leg and laying it on the bed. "Because you said that she was hot," he said very quietly.

 

"Jared..." Jensen said, laying Cadence in his lap and turning slightly to look at him. "I love you. Not Danneel. Well I don't love her like that. She's my best friend. I have a problem with her and Chris dating because if they break up, I'll have to spend time with them separately. They won't be friends anymore. I have to have both of them in my life. And I prefer them there together because they're a lot of fun. And yeah, she’s seen me naked. We were at the river, and we were beyond drunk and went skinny dipping. We didn't have sex, we didn't touch each other...nothing. I've never even slept with a woman."

 

Jared reached his hand over and stroked Cadence's tiny hand. She opened it and wrapped her little fingers around his. "Sorry," he said.

 

Jensen only smiled. "It's ok, I kinda like you getting all caveman jealous on me."

 

Jared snorted. "Forgive me?"

 

"Nothing to forgive."

 

Jared leaned in and kissed him. When they pulled apart, Jared said, "Jen?"

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"So how many?"

 

"Jared..."

 

"Come on...ballpark figure."

 

"Definitely less than a ballpark."

 

"Ass!"

 

"You love my ass."

 

Jared barked out a laugh just as Christian and Danneel came in, both looking somber.

 

"What?" Jensen asked, a smile still present on his face. Danneel turned and looked at the door. 

 

Jensen's mother walked into the room.

 

"I can't believe that you didn't call me," she scolded.

 

"Why would I do that?" Jensen asked, picking up his daughter. "I called Gran and Mackenzie; they're the only ones in my family other than possibly Josh who would give a shit."

 

"I can't believe that you would say that," she said, mock grabbing at her chest. "It hurts me that you don't think I care."

 

Jensen sighed. "What do you want, Mom."

 

"To see the baby..." she said, walking closer.

 

"Why?"

 

Donna just stood there looking at him. 

 

"You're not telling me how to raise her, you're not sending her off to private schools, you're not hiring a nanny, and you certainly aren't showering her with ridiculous gifts all of her life. So what's left, Mother?"

 

"Jensen..." she started.

 

"No Mom, no. I'm not letting you try to control her her entire life, taking her to posh, useless parties and rich country clubs. I'm not letting you do to her what you tried to do to your children. You don't love someone by giving them gifts and money, you love them by being there and actually caring for them."

 

Everyone in the room was silent.

 

"Jensen...I..." she started.

 

"Just go, Mom. I really don't want you here. I don't want you around my daughter."

 

Donna swallowed, stepped back a few paces, turned and walked to the door. She stopped and looked back. "She's really beautiful. Congratulations." And then she turned and left the room.

 

Christian whistled. "Damn, I hope that I don't ever get on your bad side..."

 

"What? You don't think that she deserved that?"

 

Nobody said anything.

 

"Great. I'm the asshole."

 

"Nobody thinks that you're an asshole, Jensen, it's just...that was pretty harsh. I've never seen you like that, and we've been friends for a long time," Danneel said. "I think that she actually really did want to see her granddaughter."

 

"Yeah, well, before she gets to be around her, a lot is gonna have to change," Jensen said.

 

“Well, maybe we can go over to see her, as a family,” Jared said. “Tell her what we expect. Kinda lay down the law.”

 

Jensen smiled. “Sounds good to me.” 

 

“Alright, give me that kid,” Christian said, setting down his coffee. “I guess that I better get used to this.”

 

Jensen froze in the middle of handing her over. “Get used to it. What do you mean?” he asked with a frown.

 

“Idiot!” Danneel snapped.

 

“Bitch,” Christian retorted.

 

“Are – are you pregnant?” Jensen asked.

 

“Yes. No. I don’t know. I’m late…and I’m never late. Ever.”

 

Jared grinned. Like from ear to ear, grinned. “Danneel and Christian sittin’ in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.”

 

Danneel took off her shoe and threw it at him, whacking him on the forehead. “OW!” he whined, rubbing the spot.

 

“Serves you right,” she said, folding her arms across her chest. “Asshole,” she added under her breath.

 

“Well, you need to get an appointment at the doctor, don’t you think?” Jensen asked, allowing Christian to take Cadence into his arms.

 

“That’s what I’ve been telling her,” Chris said.

 

“I’m doing a home one first. Besides, what difference would it make if I was?"

 

Jared looked at Jensen, Jensen looked at Jared, and together they turned and looked at Christian. 

 

"Oh, I already told her we should get married. That's when she was so pissed off and threatened to turn me into Christine. Dumb ass don't realize..." Chris looked down at Cadence, "that I didn't ask her just cause she's knocked up."

 

Danneel was hopping around sticking her foot in her shoe. "Why on earth else would you have asked me then, you asshole?"

 

"Because...awwww fuck it, you wouldn't believe me anyways..."

 

"Uhhhh! Men make me crazy! Why can't you EVER say what you mean??"

 

All three of the men laughed. At the same time. Hard.

 

"I realize that you may think that women play head games, but when have I ever done that? When exactly have I ever not said what I want, when I want and consequences be damned?"

 

Jensen looked at Christian. "She's got a point, man."

 

Christian sighed really hard and looked over at her. "You don't know? I mean you really don't know??"

 

Jared leaned over. "She knows you dumb ass, she just wants to hear you actually say it."

 

"I'm not good at that sort of..." Chris scrunched up his shoulders and shivered. "Feelings thing."

 

Danneel glared at him. "You tell Jensen all the time."

 

"Yeah, well he's my buddy, I don't like fucking him!" He suddenly turned to Jared. "Not that I've ever fucked him."

 

"You.Are.A.Dick!" she said pointedly.

 

Chris outright growled. "Fine. I don't want to marry you just because you're pregnant. I'd marry you anyway."

 

"Why?" she asked.

 

"Because I’m in love with you, stupid!"

 

Danneel smiled huge and bright. "See, it wasn't that hard, was it?"

 

Chris flipped her off.

 

"I'd rather have your dick, thanks. And I love you, too."

 

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen got out of the car slowly. Very slowly. He was still quite sore from the birth, and complained all the way home that it was ridiculous that hospitals sent men and women home twenty-four hours after giving birth. 

 

Jared had assured him that it was perfectly normal when both patients were in perfect health.

 

Jensen was also pissed that his "hole", as Danneel and Chris kept so cruedly calling it, wasn't gone. 

 

Jared was getting Cadence out of her carseat and grabbing Jensen's bag from the back. "Jensen, Dr. Myers said that it can take close to a week for it to close up. You're gonna have to be patient."

 

"It's weird, I don't like it being there. She's out - it needs to go away," he grumped, waddling toward the door. "And it hurts!" he snarled. "Don't think I'm having anymore. One's enough."

 

Jared didn't dare laugh, even though he knew that Jensen was just tired, worn out and really, really sore down there. In a week or so, he knew that he'd change his mind. He was walking slowly beside Jensen. His leg hurt like a bitch, but he was grateful that he'd gotten a walking cast.

 

They walked into the house, Jared herding the dogs outside to potty. He waited for Jensen to settle himself on the couch. "You need anything?" he asked sweetly. Jensen only shook his head, total aggravation and attitude in the shake. "You wanna hold her?" Jared asked, handing Cadence toward him. Jensen shook his head again. "Ok, I'll be back in a minute," Jared said, laying her down in her bassinette. He went into the kitchen and gave one more look over his shoulder at his husband, who was staring out the patio door.

 

He let the kitchen door swing closed and pulled out his cell. 

 

"Yeah?" the voice on the other end said.

 

"Hey. He still hasn't touched Cadence today. Hell, he won't even look at her. I - I don't know what to do, it's unsettling."

 

"Jared," Danneel said, "you've read all the books just like Jensen has. It's just a phase. He'll get over it."

 

"What if he doesn't?" Jared asked huffily, but still keeping his voice down.

 

"Then we'll beat his ass. Have you talked to the doctor?"

 

"Yeah, this morning. Why?"

 

"What did Daniel say?"

 

"Call him Dr. Myers," Chris' muffled voice said.

 

"Shut up, I'm fucking you, not him...anyway Jay, what did Dr. Myers say?" Danneel said, disdain in her voice. 

 

"He said that he could be fine in a few days, that he's just tired, sore all that shit, but that if it doesn't go away, it could be postpartum depression."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, he said that some people can have it as soon as one to two days after the birth."

 

"Well, Jensen's not gonna. I'm on my way over to yank his ass outta this shit!"

 

"Danneel, don't! You're..." but Jared's words were cut off by her hanging up on him, and he knew better than to call back, she wouldn't answer the phone anyway. And he wasn't gonna call Christian's phone either. Christian wasn't afraid of much, but Jared would bet his life on the fact that Chris was afraid of Danneel.

 

Jared pushed the door open and startled when Jensen was standing there, arms folded across his chest, jaw set, eyes narrowed. "Postpartum depression? Really Jay? Or do you think that I just don't want my daughter?"

 

"Of course not, Jensen. You're just..." Jared took two steps forward, Jensen two backwards. "Scaring me. You won't talk to me unless it's to bitch about something, and I don't mind that!" Jared added when Jensen's eyes went dark with anger. "You won't touch Cadence. You won't even say her name, for fuck's sake, you say 'her' or 'the baby'. I just - I want to help. I love you, and I love her," Jared said, shaking his head.

 

Jensen sniffed and looked away. Jared could tell that he was about to have another hormonal outburst. Fat tears indeed spilled over the edge of his eyes, some were clinging to the thick lashes, the rest slipping down his cheeks.

 

"I just," Jensen shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what to do."

 

"Do about what baby?" Jared asked, stepping closer, thankful that Jensen didn't back away again.

 

"I know how to be around kids. I've been changing diapers since I was seven years old. I helped the nanny when Mackenzie was born, but she..." Jensen stopped. "Cadence relies fully on me. I mean, I know that we have you too, but I'm just overwhelmed with the fact that I don't just keep her for eight hours and send her home. And I'm..." Jensen stopped talking and swiped at his face. "I'm afraid that I'm gonna fuck up as a parent like mine did."

 

"Jen," Jared said, stepping forward and pulling him into a hug. "You are nothing like your parents. You know that. Cadence needs you. She has a bond, a connection to you. She grew inside of you for a really long time. She knows you Jen, she needs you. Don't pull away because of some fear that you're gonna mess up her life."

 

Jensen embraced him back. "I'm just scared. I don't want..." he said, hitching in a breath, "I don't want her to be disappointed in me like I am in my parents."

 

Jared just tightened his hold.

 

~

 

Twenty minutes later, Danneel burst through the front door. "Ok, what in the hell is going on over here?" she barked, walking into the living room. She stopped and grinned. Jensen was asleep on the couch, laying on his back with Cadence against his chest, arm protectively against her body.

 

"Shhhh," Jared said, holding his index finger against his lips.

 

"So he's ok?" she whispered, inching closer, Christian following.

 

Jared nodded. "He's just scared. It's gonna be fine, I think." 

 

She looked over, smile on her face.

 

"So?" Jared urged, his foot tapping against her calf muscle.

 

"What?" she asked cockily.

 

"Yeah, we're gonna have a baby, but this mule won't marry me. Said she wants to wait till after the baby is born," Chris huffed.

 

"Why?" Jared asked. "You two love each other, Jensen and me got married when he was pregnant."

 

"It's not that," Danneel started.

 

"She's already got a wedding dress and it don't fit. And she don't want to have the seams let out or what the fuck ever."

 

"That dress is really tight and makes my ass look amazing. I'm not wearing it if it has to be let out."

 

Chris let out a frustrated growl and threw his hands up in the air. "I don't care if you're skinny or round and pregnant, you're gonna have an amazing ass! Just quit being a stubborn mule and fucking marry me already!"

 

"So you wouldn't divorce me if I gained fifty pounds and didn't lose it after the baby?" she asked.

 

"No."

 

"Really?" she scoffed, folding her arms over her chest.

 

"Yeah," Chris nodded. "I love you, stupid. Not your body." He paused a moment, smirked, and said, "Well, I like your body, but you know what I mean..."

 

"Pig."

 

"Mule."

 

"Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeping man over here. I just had a baby for fuck's sake. Shut up," Jensen growled.

 

"Sorry babe, they were just worried. Gran called. She's on her way. She's pissed that she didn't get here for the birth. Said she's selling that hunk of shit house in Cabo," Jared snorted.

 

Jensen opened his eyes and turned his head. "Yeah, right. She loves it down there. She ain't selling it. How far out did she say she was?"

 

"About an hour out, and that was thirty minutes ago. She'll be here pretty soon. You know how she drives," Jared snorted.

 

Jensen went to sit up, grimmacing with the movement. Danneel stepped forward. "Can I?" she asked, reaching for the baby.

 

"Yeah, of course you can," Jensen said allowing her to take Cadence into her arms.

 

Jared walked over to Jensen's side and sat down, his back against the arm of the couch. "Here baby, lay down," Jared said, stretching his leg out. Jensen offered a small smile and turned on his side and cuddled up on Jared's chest. "How ya feeling?"

 

"I'm alright. Sore."

 

"Your hole still there?" Chris asked with a laugh.

 

"You know, you are such an asshole," Danneel said kicking him in the shin.

 

"Bitch, that hurt," he growled, rubbing the spot.

 

"You sure that you two really are in love?" Jensen asked.

 

"I love him. I just don't always like him," Danneel said, bending down and kissing him on the lips. "I'm sorry."

 

"It's ok," Chris said, sticking his finger in one of her belt loops. "I do love you," he said. "You know that, right?"

 

She smiled. "I know. And for the record, I'll marry you. Whenever you want."

 

The front door opened and Gran came in. "Oh..." she squealed, covering her mouth. "Give me that baby!" 

 

Danneel promptly handed her over. 

 

"Oh, she's so beautiful, she looks like the both of you. Do you think she'll keep these green eyes?"

 

"She better!" Jared laughed. "She's got Jensen's features, I think. But my dimples and hair."

 

"Oh, she's got your nose," Chris said. "Jen's eyes, your hair, probably have Jen's freckles and a few moles here and there. I bet she'll be tall, too."

 

"Thank you," Gran said, smiling.

 

"What for?" Jared frowned.

 

"For naming her after me," she smiled. "That's amazing. I'm just...I'm speechless. I don't know what to think of that. I love you both so much...and this little one," she said, bending her head and kissing Cadence, "stole my heart."

 

~

 

Jared was lying in bed waiting on Jensen. They'd both gone into the nursery to put Cadence in bed for the night. Jared had kissed her and watched for a few minutes as Jensen sat in the rocking chair rocking her gently, then finally retired to their bedroom.

 

After about thirty minutes, Jared dragged himself out of bed and made his way across the hall. "Jen?" he said quietly when he saw Jensen standing at the crib, staring down at their daughter.

 

"I can't leave her. I know that we said we wouldn't put her in our bed because it's so hard to break them of it later, but I can't leave her."

 

Jared walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s waist, resting his head on his husband's shoulder. "She'll be fine, you know that."

 

"No, Jared. I don't know that. I...it's just - I'm not..."

 

Jared pressed his lips to Jensen's neck, let go of him and hobbled to the corner to the beautiful antique bassinette. He picked it up and headed to the door. "Come on babe, the three of us are exhausted. Grab her and let's get some rest."

 

Ten minutes later, with the bassinette beside their bed on Jensen's side, the three of them finally were all asleep.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Six weeks later

 

Jensen walked to the door, Cadence in his arms. “Hey,” he smiled when he saw Danneel and Christian standing there.

 

Danneel came in and took Cadence, kissing her tiny face all the way down the hall. “How’s my girl? Huh?” she asked, cuddling the baby to her chest.

 

Danneel was already starting to show, her flat stomach slightly rounding out. “How are you feeling?” she asked, turning around toward Jensen once they were all in the living room.

 

“Good. I’m good.”

 

Christian took Cadence, kissing her cheek and laughing when the baby wiggled from his scratchy stubble. “Hey kiddo,” he smiled down at her.

 

“How was the doctor appointment?” she asked.

 

“Good, Cadence is doing great. Doc said everything looked fine. We’re both fine. And Jay got his cast off today, too.”

 

“Oh, good,” she smiled. Then she drew her arm back, fist clinched and swung forward. Her fist connected with Jensen’s face, the clack of his teeth smacking together from the punch echoing throughout the room.

 

Jared jumped when the punch landed, his face scrunched in a “ow” look. "You ok?" Jared asked.

 

"Jesus Christ, Danni! What the fuck?" Jensen barked as he pressed his hand to his nose and upper lip then looked at his hand to check for bleeding.

 

Danneel was dancing around the room. "Ow - ow! OW! I think I broke my fucking hand!"

 

"Good!" Jensen yelled.

 

Christian was chuckling. Three bodies turned toward him, three sets of eyes glaring.

 

"What the fuck's so funny?" Jensen asked, getting to his feet.

 

"Dude, you just got knocked on your ass by a girl," he laughed.

 

“Oh suck my cock, that wouldn’t have ever happened if I'd expected it.”

 

“You should have,” Danneel huffily replied. “I told you that as soon as you were healed up I was punching you in the fucking face!”

 

Jared sighed and headed to the kitchen. “I’ll get y’all some ice.”

 

“And a beer,” Jensen and Danneel both replied at the same time. She turned to look Jensen in the face. “I’m sorry. Are you pissed at me?”

 

“You think?” Jensen asked as he rubbed his sore mouth and nose. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she said, putting her arms around his neck, “but you really deserved it. I mean, if you think about it, you got off pretty easy where I’m concerned. I tend to hold a grudge.”

 

Jensen snorted, Danneel laughed. She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck to the lips. “I love you, and I’m sorry – but,” she shrugged, “it’s something that I had to do.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” he mumbled and sat down.

 

Jared returned to the room and gave them both a kitchen towel with ice wrapped up inside.

 

“Uh oh,” Christian said with an ‘ew’ face.

 

“What?” Jared asked. “You need to take a crap or something?”

 

“No, I think she did.”

 

“So change her diaper, fucktard,” Danneel said.

 

“I can’t do that. She’s a girl! She’ll be all naked and stuff!”

 

“Oh for fuck's sake!” Danneel said, stomping over, “if you think you’re playing that shit when this kid’s born, you are soooo wrong! Jensen and Jared are both men, they change her diaper.”

 

“Yeah, but they’re…” then Chris stopped talking. Mostly because Jared got dangerously close.

 

“We’re what, exactly?” Jared asked, his tone laced with sarcasm and perhaps a bit of anger.

 

“Her fathers?” Chris said suddenly, more in the form of a question than a statement.

 

“Mmm, that’s what I thought you might have meant.”

 

“Oh come on, you need to learn,” Danneel said, waving him toward the nursery.

 

A few minutes later, Jared and Jensen were both laughing at the sound of Christian gagging as he changed Cadence's diaper.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Two weeks later

 

Jared and Jensen were getting in bed. Jared had finally convinced Jensen to put Cadence in her own room, in her crib until she woke up crying. Then one of them would get up, change and feed her and bring her into the bedroom and put her in the bassinette.

 

Jensen laid down and rolled to his side, back facing Jared. Jared rolled over, spooning against his lover. He pressed his warm lips against Jensen's neck, his tougue sliding around against his salty flesh. "I love you," Jared whispered.

 

He pretty much ignored the way that Jensen's body stiffened when his hand slid around him, or the way that Jensen didn't seem to be responding in any way.

 

"I'm tired, Jay," Jensen said simply, reaching over and turning off the light.

 

Jared sighed hard, staying perfectly still behind him for a moment. "Alright. Night." Then Jared turned over and closed his eyes.

 

~

 

In the morning, Jensen had risen early to find their bed empty. He'd gotten up and checked on the baby and found her still sleeping. He walked back to their bedroom and let himself in the bathroom. Jared was in the shower. "Morning, you mind? I have to pee."

 

"Why would I mind?" Jared asked tersley.

 

Jensen didn't answer. He only emptyed his bladder, washed his hands and headed into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee.

 

When Jared arrived in the kitchen, he was wearing a beat up workshirt and torn up jeans.

 

Jensen frowned at the outfit. "Why are you wearing that?" he asked.

 

"I called Robert. I'm starting back to work today."

 

"Why? I thought we talked about it, we weren't gonna go back to work while Cadence was little."

 

"Yeah, well, apparently plans change," Jared said, his tone cut off and final.

 

Jensen said nothing. He only watched as his husband filled up a thermos full of Starbuck's Verona blend coffee, and said nothing.

 

~

 

Jared dragged himself from his truck and trudged his way inside. He was dirty, sweaty and exhausted. 

 

When he got inside, he was greeted at the door by Harley and Sadie, both dogs dancing around him begging for pats and ear scratches. “How’s my babies?” he asked, loving on both his animals. “Where’s Jensen and Cadence?” he asked, walking down the hallway. Jared stopped at the entrance and saw Jensen asleep on the couch with Cadence on his chest, so he let the dogs out and headed for the shower.

 

~

 

Jared walked out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam with a towel slung low on his hips.

 

“Hey,” Jensen said.

 

“Hey,” Jared answered, slightly startled.

 

“You’re home late…” Jensen said. It wasn’t an accusation or even terse, just fact.

 

“Yeah, they’re really behind on this job, Robert asked me to get in some overtime, so…” Jared shrugged, pulling off the towel and stepping into some boxers.

 

“So we gonna talk about this?” Jensen asked.

 

“What is there to talk about, Jensen? Why is it a big deal that I decided to go back to work?”

 

“Because we decided that we’d stay home for at least the first two years of her life, that we’d raise her, not nannies or babysitters.”

 

“Are you planning on going back to work?” Jared asked, this time though his voice was laced with aggravation.

 

“No.”

 

“Problem solved.”

 

“Jared – “ Jensen started.

 

“I’m tired. Can we do this in the morning?” Jared asked, getting into the bed and shutting off the light.

 

“It’s only nine o’clock, Jay.”

 

“Yeah, and I’ve been on my feet for fourteen hours. I’m tired, Jensen.”

 

Jensen sighed and got up off of the bed, the sound of the latch catching covering up his sigh as he left the room. He decided that he had to call and talk to someone. There was only one person that he could think of that could possibly help. He was desperate. He called his mother.

 

~

 

"Jay?" Jensen said, pushing the bedroom door open. "You awake?" 

 

"Yeah," Jared said quietly.

 

Jensen walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling the covers over his legs. "We promised each other that we wouldn't do this. Not talk about what's going on in our minds - about any problems. I want to know what's wrong. What did I do that made you want to go back to working a hard ass job like that?"

 

Jared sighed and sat up. "Jen - " he took a deep breath and let out a frustrated sigh. "I just, you don't need me here all day, sitting around doing nothing."

 

Jensen frowned. "What do you mean nothing, Jay - you..."

 

"No Jensen. I don't do anything - when Cadence cries and I say I'll go, you jump up and say that you'll do it. You change her diapers, you feed her, bathe her, rock her to sleep...not me."

 

"Are you seriously saying that you're jealous of the attention that I'm paying to our daughter?"

 

"Jealous - no Jensen, I'm not jealous. I'd like to be able to do it, too. I realize that she grew inside of you and that you two have this bond because of it, but I need to bond with her, too." Jared shook his head and soldiered on. "But it's not just that. I do the dishes, you go behind me and inspect them, and usually put over half of them back in the sink. I do the laundry, you bitch that too much soap was used, or not enough fabric softener. The day that I tried to clean the house, I wanted to hack you up in a million pieces and bury you in the back yard. Why should I sit here all day and be usless, and besides, you don't want me anyway."

 

"I don't want you...why would you think tha..." then Jensen stopped talking. "Are you talking about last night because I didn't want to have sex?"

 

Jared shrugged. "It's not just that, Jen. It's all of it, but yeah, the whole no sex thing just sorta broke me."

 

"Jared, it's not...I'm not - I just feel bad. I'm pale, I have dark circles under my eyes, I'm exhausted all the time and...I just feel - icky."

 

Jared chuckled. "Did you just say that you felt icky?"

 

"Shut up," Jensen said uncomfortably.

 

Jared slid across the bed. "Jen. What's going on? I just don't get it. You've never not enjoyed sex. I mean, did I do something?"

 

Jensen raised his hand to cup the side of Jared's face. "No, you're awesome. Perfect in fact. I just - I don't know how to explain it. I just don't feel...good about me."

 

"I don't know why," Jared said, leaning forward and nuzzling the crook of Jensen's neck. "You're gorgeous. You have these amazing eyes," Jared told him kissing one of his eyelids. "And your mouth, God that mouth..." he added, kissing Jensen's full lips. "And this body, it's fantastic," Jared said, lifting Jensen's shirt and pressing his lips to his stomach.

 

"I don't feel fantastic," Jensen said flatly.

 

"You're the one that's perfect, Jensen. I love everything about you. Every," Jared said the word and kissed his stomach again, "single," tongue dipping into his navel, "inch," quick swirl around the edge, tongue darting inside again, "of," lips sliding lower, fingers grasping the edge of his pajama bottoms and pulling down, "you," his lips slipping down the steely flesh of his husband's cock.

 

Jensen arched up off of the bed, hips surging forward, cock slamming down Jared's throat, and Jared only swallowed around the thickness inside him.

 

Jared bobbed his head up and down, swallowing and licking, bringing Jensen to orgasm quickly, Jensen's hands twisted in Jared's hair tightly as he thrust up one final time, coming down Jared's throat so fucking hard that he almost lost consciousness.

 

"I want you to fuck me, Jen," Jared whispered against his lips after he slid up his husband's body.

 

Jensen chuckled. "It..." he panted, "it might take me a while before I can gather the strength..." 

 

Jared kissed him slow and deep. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Ever." Then he kissed Jensen's lips, letting his body relax against his husband's. "I love you," he whispered.

 

Jensen smiled and wrapped his arms around Jared's body. "I love you."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Epilogue

 

 

Jensen ran down the sterile hallway, sweat dripping off his brow since the elevator was slow and he'd run up three flights of stairs.

 

He rounded the corner just in time to see something sail through the air out of a room and smash into the wall. "Get out of here you fucking idiot! I hate you! You did this to me! I'm cutting your dick off when we get home!" Danneel screeched as Chris ran out of the room, ducking other objects flying toward his head.

 

"I take it she's not handling this well?" Jensen asked.

 

"Well you know Danni," Chris shrugged. "I know she don't mean it."

 

"Chrissssssssssssss?" her sobbing voice called.

 

"See? She wants me, she doesn't want me..." he said throwing his arms up in the air and turned back toward the room. "Where's Jared?"

 

"At the doctor's office, he'll be here soon. He's getting a check up, then he'll drop Cadence off at my parents and he'll head up here."

 

"How's he doing?"

 

"Good. The morning sickness has finally edged off, but that's how it was for me when I hit four months." Jensen walked bedside and leaned down and kissed Danneel on the forehead, "Hey gorgeous. How ya doin?"

 

"This shit hurts, get him out!" she said. "I love him, but I want him outta there so bad. This has GOT to quit!" she moaned as another wave of pain surged through her system.

 

~ 

 

Jared arrived just in time to see the baby being born, grinning at the tears streaming down Christian's face when they placed his son in his arms. "Look at that," Chris said leaning down and kissing his wife, "we did good baby, he's got killer looks!"

 

Jensen stepped forward and looked at the tiny baby boy. "Hey there," he said quietly and kissed his forehead. "For once, I totally agree with you Chris, he's a gorgeous little thing."

 

"Damn straight he is," Chris smiled. 

 

Jensen snorted and kissed his friend, then turned and kissed Danneel. "Congrats sweetie."

 

Jared congratulated them both, and also kissed the baby before the nurse swept him away for the usual battery of tests that they perform on newborns.

 

"What are you naming him?" Jared asked.

 

"We haven't decided," Chris said.

 

"I have," Danneel said.

 

"What?" three men said together.

 

"After you," she said sticking her finger through Christian's belt loop.

 

"You sure?" he asked with a grin.

 

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said as he leaned down and kissed her.

 

"Get a room...." Jensen and Jared said together.

 

~

 

They picked Cadence up from Jensen's parents house and were finally heading home. “What’d the doctor say?” Jensen asked.

 

“Said everything was fine. That my weight’s good...so far,” he laughed, “but if I keep eating like a pig, I’m gonna gain a hundred pounds.”

 

“You always eat like a pig,” Jensen laughed.

 

“Fuck you!” Jared said, then looked over his shoulder making sure Cadence was still asleep. “Sorry...I know we're trying to quit cussing...I don’t want her first word to be fuck.”

 

“Jay, she’s already said her first word.”

 

“Da is not a word Jen.”

 

“Yes it is, she was saying Daddy - but shortened it like Jared and Jay - “

 

“You wish!” he said, play punching his arm. “Anyway, uh - I have something to tell you. I would have said no, but I was scared...”

 

Jensen looked over. “What?” His tone was laced with worry.

 

“Everything's fine Jen, ok? But Dr. Myers couldn’t find the baby’s heartbeat, so he had to do an ultrasound. I know you wanted to be there, but I wouldn’t have waited for you to come back anyway. I was too scared. But of course he found it, but uh...”

 

Jensen smirked slightly. “You know the sex of the baby...”

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry, I know that we said we’d let this time be a surprise, but I said yes when he asked.”

 

Jensen laughed. “I knew you’d cave.”

 

“So, do you wanna know?” Jared asked him.

 

“Yeah. No. Yeah...” Jensen nodded. “Yeah, I wanna know.”

 

“It’s a boy,” Jared said, grinning huge. “We’re having a boy, Jen.”

 

Jensen pulled to the side of the road, unlatched his seatbelt and slid across the seat. He placed his hand on Jared's slight baby bump. “I love you.” 

 

Jared smiled. “I love you, too.”

 

They leaned their bodies toward each other, mouths meeting in a slow, deep, loving kiss. 

 

Life coudn’t get much better than this. Things truly came full circle, and Jared and Jensen...well, they couldn’t be happier.

 

~fin


End file.
